Dragon Ball x Steven Universe - Pilaf Saga
by eglan2012
Summary: Num planeta chamado Terra, vive um garotinho muito diferente dos outros. Ele possui uma força sobre-humana, e uma cauda de macaco. Tanto ele e as Crystal Gems viverão intensas aventuras, farão novos amigos e enfrentarão novos inimigos, enquanto treinarão e batalharão muito para proteger seu mundo. Baseado na série original de Akira Toriyama e na série de Rebecca Sugar.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo:**

Nossa aventura começa numa terra distante, esquecida pelas pessoas. Uma terra que está além do tempo. Uma terra bela e misteriosa, da qual ninguém ouviu falar, e que jamais foi encontrada.

Em alguma parte dessa região afastada, longe da civilização, existe um guerreiro jovem e valente. É um garoto que vive sozinho sob a proteção da mãe natureza e de três criaturas femininas com pedras preciosas em seus corpos, cujos poderes são mágicos, denominadas como Crystal Gems.

Essas Crystal Gems já viviam na Terra a milhares de anos, antes mesmo de existir a vida. Durante o tempo em que estiveram na Terra, elas o abrigaram e começaram a cuidar dele, depois de uma tragédia no passado. Desde então, ele vive com elas, como uma família.

 **Eu sei, o prólogo foi muito curto, mas eu garanto que o próximo capítulo será longo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: O Segredo das Esferas do Dragão**

 _Na parte mais oculta das montanhas, existe um vale tranquilo com riachos e flores silvestres. É ali que vive o nosso pequeno herói, em companhia das Crystal Gems, só que eles ainda não sabem que desempenharão um papel importante na história que está para começar. A lenda de Goku e as Sete Esferas do Dragão!_

000

Goku e Ametista andavam e passeavam pela floresta. Os dois se viam muito, e sempre gostavam de está em companhia um do outro. Goku estava andando sob um rolo de madeira de árvore cortado, enquanto Ametista transformada em coruja, voava do seu lado.

Ambos viram um casal de macacos os cumprimentando, e Goku os cumprimentou de volta. - "Oi! Hoje tá uma linda manhã!" - Ametista assentiu, e sorriu, enquanto caminhavam. Mas do nada, ela viu que Goku havia começado a rolar uma ladeira, e começou a voar para mais perto dele.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Goku saltou, e deu uma voada e deslizada no ar. Ele continuava assim, mantendo Ametista totalmente despreocupada. Ambos rolaram e caminharam, até chegarem em casa.

000

Goku começava a fazer um tipo de treinamento, enquanto Ametista e uma outra figura feminina assistiam. Ele então, agarrou o rolo de um tronco de árvore, e começou a tentar erguê-lo. No fim, ele o jogou no ar e começou a voar na direção dele, e parti-lo em pedaços. No fim, os pedaços de madeira caíram, um enfileirado no outro.

"Woohoo! É isso aí, Goku! Mandou bem, irmãozinho!" - gritou Ametista, totalmente animada. A outra figura Gem permaneceu séria, mas satisfeita com o treinamento dele. Uma outra Gem apareceu, e o cumprimentou. - "E aí, Goku? Como está o seu trabalho?" - perguntou ela, num tom calmo e sereno. - "Eu já acabei de cortar a lenha!" - Goku respondeu, depois de esfregar as mãos e sorrir em satisfação.

Em seguida, ele segurou na sua barriga. - "Eu estou morrendo de fome!" - a figura sorriu levemente, antes de se dirigir as outras duas figuras. - "Garnet, Ametista! Vamos ter que preparar o almoço para ele!" - Garnet assentiu, enquanto Ametista saltitava na direção deles.

000

 _Bem perto dos nossos amiguinhos, apareceu um automóvel, que se aproximava de seu território. Goku e as Crystal Gems não podiam imaginar que suas vidas iriam mudar completamente._

000

Assim que a porta se abriu, uma figura feminina saiu de dentro do automóvel, e olhou ao redor das montanhas e suspirou. Ela tinha um cabelo azul, com um laço vermelho e um vestido rosa. Em seguida, ela começou a inspecionar em sua bolsa, e retirou uma espécie de radar. - "Eu tenho certeza de que tá aqui perto!" - "Como é que não vou ter sorte?" - ela perguntou a si mesma, enquanto inspecionava o radar.

No fim, ela voltou para dentro do automóvel, e começou a dirigir de volta no caminho.

000

"Preciso arranjar comida!" - Goku afirmou, enquanto colocava seu bastão nas costas. Ametista estava em sua cama, o observando. - "Cara, tem certeza de que têm que ir? Rose e Garnet disseram que levaria um tempo para conseguirem comida!" - disse ela, num tom irônico.

Goku não respondeu, ele simplesmente caminhou até uma mesa, onde havia uma espécie de bola dourada com quatro estrelas vermelhas. Em seguida, ele se curvou diante dela, e murmurou. - "Me traga sorte, por favor, vovô!" - e se virou logo em seguida. Ametista começou a correr atrás dele.

Do nada, a esfera começou a brilhar, e os dois pequenos se viraram para trás. A esfera rapidamente perdeu o brilho, e os dois se viraram. - "Que estranho! Eu tive impressão de que tava brilhando! Mas acho que foi só impressão!" - "Têm certeza disso, irmãozinho? Eu sei de que já tem um tempo de que seu avô já morreu, mas acho que não deve ser nada demais!" - explicou a pequena Gem.

"Hm... tá legal!" - Goku respondeu, ainda olhando para a esfera. - "Eu estou com fome! Eu já volto!" - "Não demoro!" - em seguida, ele e Ametista começaram a se retirar.

Os dois andavam pela floresta, enquanto olhavam ao redor do lugar. - "O que que eu vou comer hoje?" - Goku perguntou para si mesmo. - "No outro dia, eu comi carne de urso!" - Ametista pensou, e sugeriu uma ideia. - "Que tal se encontrarmos a Garnet e a Rose? Elas não devem está muito longe!"

"Ah... !" - Goku suspirou em ideia, e em seguida, ele começou a correr para outra direção. - "Ei, espere por mim!" - a pequena Gem gritou, enquanto corria atrás dele. - "Ah, eu já sei! Eu vou até o rio!" - exclamou ele, enquanto saltitava. Vendo que não conseguia alcançá-lo, Ametista se transformou novamente em coruja, e começou a segui-lo.

Ele agarrava nos galhos mais próximos, e balançava em cipós, até chegar a um pedregulho. Ametista pousou ao lado dele, e se transformou de volta. Os dois se encontraram sob uma macieira, e começavam a se desfrutar das maçãs. - "Acredite em mim, cara! ... Essa foi uma boa pedida pro café, enquanto a Rose e a Garnet não chegam para o café!" - exclamou Ametista, com a boca cheia.

"Tava uma delícia!" - exclamou Goku, após terminar de comer uma maçã inteira. Despercebidamente, ele jogou o resto da maçã, que caiu em cima de um tigre-dente- de-sabre. O animal olhou para cima, e encontrou os dois comendo despreocupados, em cima da árvore. O animal rosnou, atraindo a atenção dos dois, e saltou diretamente para eles.

Ele avançou nos dois, mas Goku segurou na mão de Ametista, e desviou com facilidade, usando sua cauda. Ambos aterrizaram no chão, e começaram a fugir do tigre-dente-de-sabre. Goku corria pros lados, enquanto Ametista rolava, o seguindo. Os dois corriam o mais rápido que podiam, enquanto o felino enfurecido se aproximava deles.

Do nada, os dois sumiram, e o felino enfurecido acabou caindo num abismo. Goku e Ametista, que haviam segurado num galho, sorriram para a situação. Mas do nada, o galho em que ambos se seguravam, começou a quebrar e Goku começou a cair diretamente na água, enquanto Ametista havia se transformado em pássaro.

Ela pousou numa pedra ali perto, enquanto o via emergir da água. - "Agora, eu vou pescar!" - disse ele, com um leve sorriso no rosto. Assim que chegou numa parte de uma margem, Goku retirou a roupa molhada, e se dirigiu para a beira da margem. Ametista, transformada num gato, cochilava numa árvore ali perto.

Ele começou a usar a sua cauda como anzol, esperando que um peixe a mordesse. Uma sombra de um peixe grande apareceu, e começou a ir na direção de sua cauda. Antes que ele pudesse mordê-lo, Goku deu uma voadora, e o golpeou com um chute. No fim, o peixe caiu na água, totalmente desacordado. Goku mergulhou de volta, e começou a puxar o peixe de volta.

Goku e Ametista caminhavam de volta, com Goku carregando e arrastando o peixe. - "Acho que esse é suficiente!" - disse ele, acompanhado de uma risada. - "Só espero que a Rose e a Garnet não fiquem zangadas por não termos obedecido-as!" - comentou Ametista, meio despreocupada. - "É mesmo, Ametista! Espero que elas não tenham chegado ainda!"

Enquanto chegavam em casa, ambos ouviram um barulho estranho vindo da estrada. - "Ei, que barulho é esse, Ametista?" - os dois se viraram, e viram uma espécie de automóvel vindo em sua direção. Ambos sobressaltaram, enquanto a motorista começava a parar, desesperadamente. Eles começaram a correr, mas foram jogados pelo ar. Ametista conseguiu segurar Goku, pouco antes de se chocarem numa árvore.

A motorista ficou totalmente alvoroçada e preocupada. - "Ai, e agora? Eu atropelei dois meninos!" - "Ai, quê que tá acontecendo? Onde eu estou?" - Goku perguntou, meio traumatizado, enquanto Ametista tentava se recuperar da batida. - "Ah, que sorte! Eles estão vivos!" - a motorista murmurou, aliviada.

Goku e Ametista rosnaram, enquanto olhavam para a motorista. - "Seu monstro trapaceiro! Tá querendo roubar nosso peixe, é? Você vai ver só, seu malvado!" - Goku rosnou, e começou a carregar o automóvel. - "Nem pense em aprontar!" - no fim, ele jogou o automóvel, que caiu de lado.

Assim, que ele pegou o bastão, Ametista ouviu alguém chamar atrás deles. - "Goku, Ametista! O que está acontecendo aqui?!" - "Se quer o meu peixe, vai ter que lutar por ele! Prepare-se pra lutar!" - Goku não pareceu notar que as duas Gems maiores haviam retornado. As duas o apartaram, antes que ele pudesse lutar.

"Que é isso, Goku? A gente sai por um segundo, e você e a Ametista já começam a aprontar?" - Rose perguntou, de forma irônica, mas calma. Garnet olhou para Ametista, que ainda estava atordoada.

A motorista do automóvel, totalmente confusa. Ela ficou surpresa ao ver as duas mulheres e os dois garotos em sua frente. - "Olha só! Mas o que você faz por aqui?" - perguntou Ametista, meio confusa. Antes que eles pudessem reagir, ela começou a atirar neles com uma arma de fogo. Rose teve que ativar um escudo, para protegê-los dos disparos.

Assim que ela parou, ela ficou chocada ao ver o escudo desaparecer, e eles ainda estarem ilesos. - "Mas como isso é possível? O escudo apareceu e desapareceu do nada, do seu braço?! Isso é magia, por acaso?!" - perguntou a garota, meio chocada.

"E você?! Tentou matar a gente com esse troço, e ainda quer ficar na pior? Pois vou te mostrar a pior!" - Goku gritou, se preparando para atacá-la. - "Prepare-se para enfrentar a minha fúria!" - a jovem se sentiu assustada, e decidiu se render. - "Ok, não, eu não quero seu peixe! E não sou um monstro! Sou um ser humano!"

Antes que ele pudesse atacá-la, ele parou em sua pose. - "Humano?!" - perguntou ele, meio confuso. - "Claro, ela é como você, Goku! Ou quase!" - exclamou Ametista, meio cética. - "Claro!" - confirmou ela, enquanto se retirava do automóvel. Assim que ela desceu, Goku deu um passo para trás, indo parar em frente a Garnet.

"Olha, eu sou humana, como vocês! É sério, eu juro! Olhem bem pra mim!" - assim que ela deu mais um passo, Goku e as outras Gems, com exceção de Rose, deram um passo para trás. Vendo que eles dois precisavam se conhecer melhor, Garnet e Rose começaram a se retirar discretamente, deixando-os a sós. - "Parada aí!" - gritou ele, desconfiado. - "É, fique longe do meu maninho!" - Ametista silvou para ela, abraçando Goku.

Goku se desvencilhou do abraço dela, e apontou o bastão para a menina. - "E não se mexa!" - ele começou a inspecioná-la, certificando de que ela era ou não, realmente humana. - "Você também é humano, não é?" - perguntou ela, meio irritada. - "É claro! Mas você, eu não sei não! Você não é igual a mim! Você é diferente!" - "É porque eu sou uma garota!" - explicou ela, com um leve sorriso.

"Garota?" - Goku perguntou, meio surpreso. - "Eu nunca tinha visto uma!" - "Tá falando sério? Quer dizer que nunca tinha visto uma garota ou uma mulher?" - "Não, a não ser o meu avô e as Crystal Gems! Você é o primeiro ser humano que eu conheço!" - a menina ficou surpresa com aquela revelação.

"Eu estou dizendo a verdade!" - Goku continuou. - "E o meu avô disse que se alguma vez eu encontrasse uma garota, era pra ser muito gentil com ela!" - "Olha, que beleza, viu só? A gentileza não viria a acabar com a valentia! E vocês moram com o seu avô?"

"Não, ele morreu!" - Goku explicou, enquanto olhava para mais perto dela. - "Você tem rabo?" - Ela estranhou aquela pergunta, até ele exagerar na inspenção. - "Ei, que que isso, menino?" - gritou ela, indignada. Ametista tentou segurar uma risada. - "Então, você não tem cauda, como eu?" - ela ficou confusa.

"Eu tenho, e é muito lindo, não acha?" - perguntou ele, amostrando sua cauda para ela. Ela tentou segurar uma risada, enquanto pensava. - _"Ele tem rabo, e ainda sente orgulho! Que esquisito!"_ \- sua atenção foi desconcentrada, quando ele voltou a falar. - "Ei, você que prendeu esse monstro barulhento?" - Ametista correu ao lado dele, e continuou. - "É, esse monstro barulhento quase nos matou!"

"Não é um monstro barulhento! É um carro, e na cidade tem muitos!" - explicou a menina. Com isso, Goku e Ametista chegaram mais perto do veículo. - "É mesmo! O meu avô falou deles, que são muito incríveis, maravilhosos e especiais!" - Ele e Ametista deram alguns pisões nele. - "Nossa, ele é bem resistente, por sinal!" - A pequena Gem comentou.

"E vocês são uns garotos fortes, não é?" - a garota perguntou, olhando para os dois em cima do carro. - "É, o meu avô e as Crystal Gems me faziam correr, levantar rochas pesadas... Espere aí, se você veio de carro, isso quer dizer que você é da cidade, não é mesmo?" - "Sou sim!" - ela respondeu, vendo os dois saltarem do carro.

"Por que você não vêem a minha casa? Eu quero ser muito gentil com você!" - Goku perguntou, enquanto corria para pegar o peixe grande. - "Nos siga!" - Ametista saltitou até ele. - "Vamos!" - "Espere um pouquinho!" - disse a garota, antes de remover o radar da sua bolsa. - _"O radar mostra que eu estou muito perto! A casa dos garotos fica pra lá! Isso quer dizer que talvez... "_

"Que que foi?" - Goku perguntou, se aproximando dela. - "Desculpa a pergunta, mas se vai servir pra alguma coisa, mas vai levar para casa de vocês?" - a garota perguntou para eles dois. - "Claro que sim, por que você não quer comer? Essa é a nossa comida!" - explicou Goku, ainda segurando o peixe. Ametista assentiu para ela, sorrindo.

A garota guardou o radar na bolsa, enquanto ainda olhava para eles. - "Legal!" - "Mas espere aí, não tão querendo que eu cozinhe, não é?" - ela perguntou, de forma irônica. - "Claro que não, eu sempre cozinho!" - respondeu ele. - "E às vezes, a Rose ou a Garnet cozinham pra gente, quando ele fica doente!" - respondeu Ametista, com um sorriso.

A garota ficou envergonhada, por um tempo. - "Tudo bem, então esquece!" - em seguida, ela começou a segurar a risada novamente. - _"Que bom que ele não tem os hábitos da cidade dos garotos nunca cozinham!"_ \- ela sorriu, de forma desdenhosa para eles dois. - "Sabe, você é bem estranha! Mas não faz mal, vem conosco!" - ele e Ametista começaram a arrastar o peixe, e a menina começou a segui-los.

"É mesmo... como se chamam?" - a menina perguntou, os seguindo. - "Me chamo Son Goku, mas eu prefiro que me chame de Goku!" - "E eu me chamo Ametista! Mas pode me chamar de Amy, se quiser!" - Ametista levantou a mão, com um leve sorriso. - "E você?" - Goku perguntou, olhando para a garota.

"Ah, eu... me chamo... " - a garota começou a murmurar. - "Vai, diz logo!" - Goku cismou, num tom animado. - "É, não faça suspense, garota!" - a pequena Gem comentou novamente. - "Bulma!" - respondeu ela, meio sem jeito. Os dois ficaram quietos por alguns segundos, a observando.

Em seguida, os dois começaram a rir. - "'Bulma'! Sacou essa, Ametista?" - "Claro, eu saquei essa!" - Ametista deu uma risada histérica. - "Tá vendo só? Por isso, que eu não queria dizer!" - Bulma resmungou, vendo os dois pequenos rindo. - "Você tem um nome muito estranho! 'Bulma'!" - Goku e Ametista continuavam rindo do nome.

"Seus moleques, me deixem em paz, e parem de rir! Por isso que os garotos me irritam tanto!" - Bulma novamente resmungou, e cruzou os braços, indignada, enquanto ouvia Goku e Ametista ainda rindo de seu nome. - "'Bulma'!"

000

Assim que chegaram, Goku soltou o peixe, e se dirigiu para dentro de caixa. - "Me dá um minuto!" - ao abrir a porta, Goku viu a esfera brilhando intensamente. - "Vovô!" - murmurou ele. - "Você acha que é ele, irmãozinho?" - Ametista perguntou, meio séria. Bulma se inclinou, e olhou para eles. - "O quê que foi?"

"O meu avô tá falando!" - Goku respondeu, ainda olhando para a esfera dourada. - "Mas você não disse que ele estava morto?" - Bulma interrogou, mas ela se calou, quando viu a esfera. - "Ele tá com essa cisma, desde hoje de manhã, cedo!" - Ametista explicou, num tom irônico.

"Eu não acredito! É uma das Esferas do Dragão!" - Bulma os empurrou de lado, e pegou a esfera do dragão, para inspecionar mais de perto. - "Ei, não pode tocar no meu avô!" - "É, isso é muita falta de respeito com os mais velhos, e com a gente!" - Goku e Ametista agarraram ela, indignados.

Bulma pareceu confusa por um segundo. - "O seu avô? Tá maluco?" - Goku tomou a esfera de volta, enquanto ele e Ametista olhavam para ela, irritados. - "É, o meu avô que me deu antes de morrer, e ninguém pode tocar nela! Nem mesmo uma garota! Isso tem muito valor pra mim!" - Goku explicou, até olhar para a esfera novamente. - "Olha, tá brilhando como se falasse comigo e estivesse feliz! Isso nunca tinha acontecido!"

Bulma sorriu para ele, enquanto enfiava sua mão na bolsa. - "Olha, eu tenho que lhes mostrar uma coisa, Goku e Ametista!" - e removeu outras duas esferas douradas. - "Viu?" - Goku e Ametista ficaram pasmados. - "O quê? Não é possível! Dois avôs?! Você têm dois avôs?!" - "Não são avôs! São Esferas do Dragão!" - Bulma explicou, deixando-os mais confusos ainda.

"Esferas do Dragão?" - Goku repetiu, enquanto ele e Ametista olhavam para a esfera em sua mão. - "É, é isso mesmo! São sete no total! Eu acho que a de vocês tá reagindo às minhas duas!" - Bulma sugeriu, enquanto colocava as duas esferas sob a mesa.

"Ponha a sua na mesa!" - Goku e Ametista caminharam até a mesa, e Goku colocou a esfera perto das outras duas. - "Tá, vamos ver o que acontece!" - alguns segundos passaram, até as três esferas começarem a brilhar. - "Viu? Olha! Eu não disse?" - Goku e Bulma suspiraram ao mesmo tempo. Ametista permaneceu calada, mas ao mesmo tempo, impressionada.

"Eu encontrei as duas lá no sotão da minha casa! Eu não sabia o que eram, então eu perguntei pra um monte de gente, aí descobri que eram esferas mágicas!" - Goku pegou sua esfera, e observou mais de perto, confuso. - "Esferas mágicas? Como assim?" - "É, eu também não entendi nada!" - Ametista comentou, também meio confusa.

"Querem que eu conte a vocês?" - Bulma perguntou, olhando para os dois. - "Por favor!" - "Manda essa!" - Goku e Ametista assentiram, com curiosidade intensa em seus rostos.

"Bom... " - ela começou.

000

Numa sala, onde havia uma das esferas do dragão, três figuras entraram nela. - "Lacaios... " - começou um deles. - "Aí está a esfera!" - e andaram em direção a elas. Assim que chegaram perto, o menor deles segurou e ergueu a esfera com as mãos.

"Finalmente, tenho a Esfera do Dragão!" - do nada, uma armadura de cavaleiro caiu por cima dele. Dentro dele, havia um esqueleto. - "Tira ele de mim! Tira ele de mim!" - ele empurrou a armadura pra trás, e olhou horrorizado para a caveira, que caíra no chão e saíra morcegos.

No entanto, ele voltou a se concentrar na esfera. - "Com esta esfera, vou realizar os meus desejos!" - "Não senhor! Esta é uma Esfera do Dragão verdadeira, mas ela não serve pra nada se não tiver as outras esferas!" - explicou a figura feminina, sem rodeios, deixando-o em desgosto.

"Senhor, ao todo são sete esferas! E seus poderes mágicos só funcionam quando estão todas juntas!" - com essa explicação, a figura menor ficou em desgosto. - "Hmm... Eu preciso de sete!"

000

"Elas estão espalhadas por todas as partes do mundo, mas quando estão todas juntas, aparece um grande Deus Dragão! Então, é só dizer as palavras mágicas e Deus, realiza os desejos que a pessoa pedir!" - explicado por Bulma.

000

"Qualquer desejo? Mais é maravilhoso!" - a figura menor guardou a esfera, e riu pro alto. - "Serão todas minhas! Vou reuni-lás o quanto antes!" - mas em seguida, ele pegou a esfera novamente, e olhou em desgosto. - "E pedir pra controlar o mundo!"

000

Goku segurava a sua esfera e ria levemente, enquanto a pequena Gem continuava parada, o observando. - "Bulma, isso é maravilhoso! Então, quando a gente reunir as sete esferas, o nosso desejo vai se realizar?" - "É, parece que da última vez, um homem se transformou em rei!" - respondeu ela.

"Nossa, parece muito interessante!" - Ametista comentou, sorrindo. - "Mas isso foi a muito tempo! E as outras esferas estão perdidas pelo mundo!" - o sorriso dela diminuiu, após a explicação de Bulma.

Goku olhou para a esfera e para ela. - "Mas você já tem duas, não é?" - " É, cada esfera tem um numero diferente de estrelas! Olha, esta tem cinco!" - "E a do meu avô, tem quatro estrelas!" - ambos declararam, olhando para as esferas.

"Parece que já entenderam!" - Bulma exclamou, se levantando. - "Ai, eu só preciso decidir qual vai ser o meu desejo! Talvez eu peça morangos, que eu adoro! Ou então, eu posso pedir um namorado gentil e bonito! Ah, isso mesmo! Assim, eu agradeceria se me dessem a sua esfera!"

Os dois menores fizeram uma carranca, ao ouvirem o pedido dela. - "Claro que não! Como pode pensar nisso? Foi um presente!" - "Isso mesmo! Não é assim que a banda toca, meu bem!"

"Por favor, Goku e Ametista! Olha, é muito bonito da sua parte, mas vocês nem precisam dela!" - implorou ela. No entanto, Goku pós a língua pra fora, e apontou para ela com uma careta. - "Não faz isso, Goku! Não lembra que a Rose falou que não se pode dar língua pros outros?" - a Gem menor murmurou, se apoiando nele, nervosa.

Ele se desvencilhou dela, e se dirigiu a Bulma. - "Não vou dar!" - "Tá, como quiser! Mas você só tem um... " - "Ih... " - Ametista fez uma carranca enojada, mas ao mesmo tempo, confusa. Os dois estranharam o que ela estava fazendo, e ficaram confusos.

"Aonde pensa em chegar com isso?" - "Parece que ela ficou maluca de vez!" - os dois murmuraram, confusos. - **"Eu não estou maluca, coisa nenhuma!"** \- surtou ela, irritada. Assim que se acalmou, ela murmurou. - "Oh, certo! Pelo visto, este truque não funcionou direito como eu pensava!" - então, ela teve outra abordagem.

"Eu tive uma ideia! Por que não procuramos as outras esferas, juntos?" - "Como é que é procurar esferas?" - Goku perguntou, confuso. - "Não tem nada pra fazer aqui! As viagens educam! Aprenderiam muito e seriam grandes garotos!" - explicou Bulma, num tom de entusiasmo.

"E eu seria tão forte e sábio como o meu avô e as Crystal Gems?" - "E eu poderia me aprimorar nas minhas habilidades e me tornar uma Crystal Gem forte?" - os dois menores perguntaram, entusiasmados. - "Claro que sim! Vocês só conhecem estas montanhas! Podiam ver o mar, a cidade, e outros lugares!" - "Podiam até encontrar monstros e lutar com eles, o que acham?"

"É, parece divertido! Acho que sim! Nós vamos com você!" - Goku exclamou, animado. - "Na verdade, eu só conheço pouca parte do mundo! Mas eu adoraria poder conhecer mais algumas coisas, também!" - a Gem menor comentou.

"É isso aí! Assim que eu gosto!" - Bulma estalou os dedos, animada. - "Sócios?" - Tanto Goku e Ametista pareceram confusos. - "Ah,... tá legal! Mas eu guardo a minha esfera!" - "Tá legal! Mas lembrem que no final, vocês vão me emprestar!"

Em seguida, ela começou a segurar uma risada, enquanto pensava. - _"Ai, vai dar certo! O Goku e a Ametista vão ser uns guarda-costas perfeitos! E se eles me emprestarem a esfera, tudo vai acabar bem!"_ \- "Então vamos, sócios!"

Enquanto caminhavam, Goku parecia confuso. - "Mas como vamos procurar as outras esferas se a gente não tem a menor ideia de onde elas estão?" - "Ah, não esqueçam que eu sou muito inteligente! E estou preparada pra tudo!" - exclamou Bulma, numa pose de determinação.

Ela pós a sua mão na sua bolsa, e retirou um radar. - "Isso ajudará!" - e o ativou em seguida. - Os dois notaram um monte de três bolas piscando juntas no mesmo lugar. É o meu Radar do Dragão!" - "Eu que inventei! O que acham? Olhem, estas são as três esferas que nós já temos! E aqui estão as outras! A mais próxima está a sul do oeste!"

"Nossa, você deve entender muito de gráficos!" - Ametista comentou, impressionada. - "Não entendi!" - Goku respondeu, ainda confuso. - "Não faz mal! Nós não podemos chegar lá, andando!" - ela começou a guardar o radar na bolsa, - "E como destruiu meu carro, precisamos fazer alguma coisa! Prestem atenção!"

Bulma em seguida, segurou uma espécie de caixa branca, e a abriu. Dentro dela, havia um monte de cápsulas pequenas, e começou a inspecionar. - "Qual era? No 9? Acho que sim!" - ela pegou uma delas, e se dirigiu a eles.

"Não chegam perto! Tá tudo bem! Fiquem aí!" - ela jogou a cápsula sob o chão, e uma bomba de fumaça se envolveu, até se despachar e revelar uma moto no lugar. Goku ficou assustado e espantado, enquanto Ametista ficava impressionada e ria histericamente.

"Tá pronta!" - Bulma começou a se dirigir a moto. - "Vamos!" - "De onde saiu isso? Eu não entendi nada! Você é uma bruxa ou o quê?! Você é uma bruxa, não é mesmo?!" - Goku interrogou, ainda assustado. - "Ah, mas que bobagem! É uma cápsula moto! Na cidade, onde moro, todo mundo usa e tem motocicletas como esta!"

Assim que ela entrou na cápsula moto, Goku usou seu bastão para certificar que não era perigoso. - "Para! Não é bruxaria! Sobem de uma vez! Tá legal?" - gritou ela, deixando-os nervosos. Goku guardou seu bastão, e saltou no banco de trás. Ametista saltou e ficou por cima do teto transparente.

"Segurem aí!" - "Se tá dizendo!" - com isso, Bulma começou a acelerar. Goku gritou a princípio, enquanto a pequena Gem gritava e ria, histericamente. - "Puxa, que maravilha! Isso daqui corre muito mais do que eu!" - exclamou ele, animado. Bulma pareceu preocupada e desconcentrada. - "Goku, se segure e vê se você e a Ametista não me distraiam!"

"Ai, espere aí! Ametista, o que vamos fazer com a Rose e a tia Garnet?" - "Ah, não se preocupe! Deixei um bilhete por lá, e como a Garnet prevê o futuro, elas saberão que saímos!" - "Espere aí, como assim, prever o futuro?" - ao ver que abrira demais a boca, a Gem menor começou a disfarçar. - "Eh... nada não! Eu só exagerei!"

 _E assim, começam as maravilhosas e fantásticas aventuras de Goku; o garoto das montanhas, de Ametista; uma das Crystal Gems e sua figura de irmã mais velha e Bulma; a garota da cidade. Eles ficarão amigos, e juntos, eles e as outras duas Crystal Gems percorrerão o mundo em busca das quatro esferas que faltam, para que seus desejos se realizem!_

Do nada, eles voaram, e Bulma paralisou a moto. Em seguida, ela recuperou o fôlego, enquanto os dois menores pareciam entusiasmados. - "Que coisa legal! Parecia que a gente estava voando, não é?" - "É, isso foi mesmo demais, não é Bulma?" - no entanto, tudo ficou em silêncio. - "Bulma?!"

 _"Ah, a gente quase morreu, mas eu não vou falar nada pra eles dois!"_ \- pensou ela, enquanto se retirava da moto, e olhava para os arredores. - "Eh... me dá licencinha, um minutinho? Eu já volto, viu?" - "Por que? Onde você vai, Bulma?" - Goku perguntou, confuso.

 **"Dá pra prestar atenção, uma vez na vida! Não entende que eu preciso ir no banheiro?!"** \- com isso dito, ela começou a se retirar em seguida. - "Ei, não nos deixe sozinhos!" - "Eu já volto, não demoro!"

"Por que que ela nos deixou sozinhos, Ametista? Pode acontecer alguma coisa!" - Goku perguntou, enquanto ele e Ametista desciam da moto. - "Ah, sei lá cara! Deve ser algo importante! Não deve ser nada demais!" - "Se você diz... "

O silêncio se alastrou ao redor deles, até Bulma começar a gritar. - "Goku! Ametista! Socorro! Me ajudem!" - os dois olharam em direção ao local do grito, se entreolharam, e começaram a correr. - "O que tá acontecendo? É melhor irmos lá!"

Ao atravessarem pela pedra, ambos se deram de cara com um pterodátilo azul gigante, que segurava Bulma em uma de suas mãos. - "Por favor, me ajudem!" - "Quem são você? O que querem?!" - o dinossauro perguntou, olhando para eles.

"Eu sou Goku! E esta aqui é Ametista! E você, quem é? É amigo dela?" - Goku perguntou, pasmado. O pterodátilo deu uma risada, enquanto Bulma continuava gritando. Para quietá-la, ele a segurou pela sua cauda, e se dirigiu a eles. - "Eh... sinto muito!"

"Sério? Porque, não está parecendo!" - A Gem menor comentou, virando a cabeça pro lado. Mas o dinossauro a ignorou, e lhes amostrou uma corda. - "Mas já sabe como é isso! A sua amiga e eu temos um jantar com os meus três filhinhos!"

Os dois menores ficaram paralisados, até serem amarrados juntos, numa árvore. - "Tem alguma coisa errada!" - Goku murmurou. - "Só agora, você reparou?" - Ametista resmungou, por trás da árvore. - "Não se preocupem, garotos! Voltaremos em um minuto!" - o pterodátilo exclamou, enquanto se preparou para voar, enquanto a garota gritava de desespero.

"Para de gritar, criatura! Por acaso, tem medo de altura?" - ele riu, enquanto ela continuava gritando. - "Vocês vão demorar muito? O que que está acontecendo? Digam!"

"Ele quer me comer!" - Bulma gritou, tentando se segurar para não cair. - "Fazem alguma coisa! Me salvam!" - ela continuava gritando, enquanto iam para longe. Goku e Ametista observavam-os indo embora, - "Quer que nós salvamos ela, e eles não são amigos! Eu já entendi! Por que que não nos disse antes, hein?" - "Mas isso já estava na cara, maninho! Aff, se a Garnet e a Rose estivessem conosco..."

"Nós já estamos aqui!" - uma voz familiar apareceu do lado deles. Ao virarem para a esquerda, eles sorriram ao reconhecerem as duas figuras. - "Garnet! Rose Quartz! Vocês vieram? Mas como sabiam que... " - o menor exclamou, entusiasmado e surpreso. - "Nós lemos o recado quando vínhamos do Templo, que quando vimos, Garnet previu que estariam em enrascada, e viemos o quanto antes!" - Rose explicou, com um leve sorriso.

"Que bom! Agora podem nos tirar daqui?" - "Não é preciso, Ametista!" - a fusão exclamou, ajustando os óculos. - "O Goku pode tirar vocês dois dessa, com a sua cauda!" - ao verem a solução na frente deles, Goku começou a usar sua cauda para desamarrar a corda.

"E agora, o quê que nós vamos fazer? Como é que eu vou salvar ela, se eu não sei voar!" - "Eh... você pode subir em mim!" - a Gem menor sugeriu, se transformando num pterodátilo. - "Não, Ametista! Eu não quero cansá-la muito! E com certeza, o Leão é muito preguiçoso!" - "Então, o que você tem em mente?" - Rose sugeriu, com um sorriso brincalhão.

"Já sei!" - com isso, ele começou a correr em direção da cápsula moto e subir nela. - "Maninho, você não está pensando em... " - "Tudo bem, Ametista! Goku sabe o que estará fazendo! Vamos no Leão, logo atrás dele!" - Garnet exclamou, carregando a Gem menor para o Leão e a Rose.

Assim que elas se retiraram, Goku voltou a se concentrar nos controles. - "Vamos ver isso! Espero que consiga! Eu acho que ela fazia alguma coisa assim... " - ele puxou um dos aceleradores, e começou a ir devagar.

"Uhu, legal!" - exclamou ele, a ver que tinha conseguido. As três Crystal Gems e o Leão correram, até ficarem lado a lado com ele, e caminharem. - "E aí, maninho? Como é que está indo as coisas, aí?" - Ametista perguntou, sorrindo para ele. - "Tá andando!" - "Legal!" - Rose comemorou, enquanto Garnet aplaudia, com um sorriso.

"Vamos ver... como é que faço para andar mais depressa? Que que eu tenho que fazer?" - "Espere, Goku! Não mova no acelerador de... " - sem perceber, Goku havia mexido no acelerador, que disparou adiante. - "... de velocidade!" - a fusão completou a frase em desgosto.

"Rápido, Crystal Gems! Temos que salvar o Goku! Leão, consegue acelerar a velocidade?" - com essa pergunta de Rose Quartz, o animal rosado assentiu, e começou a correr.

Goku continuava gritando, enquanto disparava. Ele não sabia como desacelerar. Logo atrás, Rose, Garnet, Ametista e o Leão estavam logo atrás. Assim que conseguiram chegar perto o suficiente, a fusão saltou sob a moto, e de alguma forma, conseguiu desacelerar um pouco. Assim que estavam numa velocidade moderada, eles virão uma sombra gigante sob eles.

Ao olharem para cima, viram que era o pterodátilo gigante, que carregava Bulma nas garras. - "Ah, olha ele lá!" - Ametista apontou, ao reconhecê-lo. - "O que nós faremos agora, Garnet?" - Rose perguntou. A fusão pensou rápido, e se dirigiu ao Goku. - "Continue em frente! Eu cuido do resto!"

Com isso, o garoto assentiu, e acelerou ainda mais na marcha. Ele passou por uma parte do morro da estrada, e ele e Garnet voaram pro alto. - "Estamos indo, Bulma!" - gritou ele, quando se aproximavam.

Bulma deu um gemido, até vê-los se aproximando. - "Goku, salve ela! Eu vou cuidar do Mr. Dinossauro!" - a fusão ordenou, saltando pra cima dele. O garoto assentiu, e começou a ficar sob o teto da cápsula moto, e estendeu sua mão para pegar a mão dela.

"Eu não consigo alcançar!" - murmurou ele, tentando fazer esforço. - "O quê?!" - o dinossauro olhou para baixo para ver o garoto tentando salvá-la. Sem perceber, Garnet estava sob suas costas, esperando o momento certo para poder nocauteá-lo.

"Dá a mão!" - Bulma gaguejou, tentando-lhe pegar a sua mão. Mas tanto a moto tanto quanto Goku começaram a cair de volta no chão. - "Vá embora!" - acreditando que ele estava fora de alcance, o dinossauro ouviu uma voz em algum lugar. - "Goku, agora!"

Antes que pudesse encontrar a pessoa que gritara isso, o garoto começou a saltar em sua direção. Mas ele não conseguiu chegar até ele, e começou a cair. Uma coruja roxa vôou ao redor dele, e começou a berrar em seu ouvido. - "Use o seu bastão, maninho!" - gritou ela, pairando no ar. A expressão de Goku mudou de nervosa para determinada, e ele assentiu para ela. - "Vamos bastão mágico!"

Ele esticou o bastão, que brilhou e esticou de tamanho. - "Vai até lá, e... " - em seguida, com toda a sua força, Goku balançou o bastão sob o pterodátilo. - "Toma isto!"

Ao ver o momento estrupicío, Garnet saltou pro alto, e viu o bastão atingir o crânio do dinossauro e partí-lo ao meio. Em meio desconcentro de dor, ele abriu suas garras, e Bulma começou a cair.

O animal olhou para cima, e viu a fusão indo na direção dele, com uma das manoplas apontadas pra ele. Ela o acertou com um golpe muito forte sob as suas costas, e o animal caiu, desorientado. Garnet, Bulma, Goku e Ametista caíam de cima.

"Socorro!" - Bulma se esperneou, desesperada. No chão, Rose e o Leão começaram a seguir na direção deles. O animal rugiu, e pulou sob um portal rosa que ativara. Do nada, eles se teletransportaram para perto deles.

A Gem menor roxa voou até a Rose, e pousou no Leão. Garnet se impulsionou com suas mãos, e agarrou Goku no ar, e montou no Leão. No entanto, agora sobrava a Bulma. - "Goku, Ametista, Crystal Gems! Não me deixam cair!"

"Segura o bastão!" - Goku gritou, e jogou o bastão na direção dela. Assim que o Leão pousou no chão, ele, Garnet e Ametista deslizaram pro chão, imediatamente. O Pterodátilo caiu pelo penhasco, logo atrás. Em seguida, ele olhou para a borda do penhasco. As Crystal Gems também fizeram o mesmo. - "Puxa... ainda bem que a gente está a salvo! Quase que a gente acaba como ele! Coitado! Mas a culpa foi dele!" - murmurou o garoto, olhando pela borda. - "Eu espero que ele fique bem!" - Rose murmurou, olhando para o penhasco.

"Ele vai ficar bem! Mas e a Bulma?" - a Gem menor perguntou. - "Socorro!" - ao ouvirem esse grito, Goku, as Gems e o Leão olharam para cima. Bulma estava pendurada num penhasco, com o bastão sob a roupa por cima. - "Goku, Crystal Gems! Me ajudem! Eu acho que estou em apuros!" - Com isso, Goku, Garnet, Ametista e Rose Quartz sorriram levemente. - "Nós já estamos indo!" -

000

Depois de ser retirada do penhasco, tanto Bulma, Goku e as Crystal Gems voltaram a estrada. - "Nossa, está ficando um tédio aqui! Quem sabe se devêssemos cantar uma musiquinha, maninho?" - a Gem menor sugeriu. - "Ah, pode ser uma boa ideia! Bulma, tem algum instrumento para emprestar pra gente?"

"Hm... deixe-me ver!" - murmurou ela, mexendo em uma das cápsulas em sua caixa. - "Aqui! Esta aqui deve ser um instrumento musical dos bons!" - em seguida, ela jogou para trás, e Garnet a agarrou com a sua mão. A cápsula se envolveu numa nuvem de fumaça, e um violão apareceu no lugar. Ela começou a tocar, e Goku, Bulma e Ametista se sentiram envoltos na melodia.

 **Goku:** It's time to te get moving

Time for us to have some fun

There's no time to hang around

our adventure's just begun!

We'll be thinking 'bout the friends

As we chase the setting sun...

 **Goku, Rose Quartz, Garnet e Bulma:** But we're leaving them behind

We're on the run!

 **Goku:** We're on the run!"

 **Ametista:** About what all the others say!

 **Goku:** We're on the run!"

 **Ametista:** Though I guess there aresome things that all too quickly go away!

 **Goku:** We're on the run!"

 **Ametista:** I wish that I could say that there's no better place than home!

 **Goku e Ametista:** But home's a place that I no longer know...

 **Goku, Ametista, Rose Quartz, Garnet e Bulma:** That's why e're on the run!"

No fim, todos se relaxaram nas últimas notas, e seguiam direto até o fim da estrada, onde se encontrava o pôr do sol sob as montanhas.

 _Embora, a viagem de Goku, Bulma e das Crystal Gem tenha apenas começado, eles tiveram sua primeira grande aventura! Seguiram juntos, a procura das esferas do Dragão e ninguém sabe que aventuras emocionantes os esperam!_

 **E aqui está o capítulo 1! Bem, a dublagem do episódio no meu país fora diferente e totalmente fora do contexto e algumas partes da série foram censurados, então tive que improvisar no meu jeito. Espero que tenha ficado ótimo. Levarei um tempo para fazer o segundo, e comentem se quiserem que eu faça também uns breves trechos da história de algumas das Gems ausentes da história, retratando o seu passado, durante estes eventos até Dragon Ball Z. Bom, tenham um ótimo proveito deste capítulo e me desculpem por qualquer dificuldade ou erros nos gráficos e na história. Estarei preparando o segundo da forma mais decente e trabalhosa o possível... Me desejem boa sorte! Eu espero :((**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: A Busca do Imperador**

 _Goku, Bulma e as Crystal Gems seguem viagem em busca das Esferas do Dragão que faltam. São as lendárias esferas que quando estão reunidas, podem realizar qualquer desejo._

"Então, a gente só precisa conseguir as outras quatro esferas?" - Goku perguntou, enquanto Bulma continuava dirigindo sua cápsula moto. Rose, Garnet e Ametista continuavam montando no Leão, enquanto ambos seguiam os dois.

"Qual é, Goku! Não fala bobagem! Não é tão fácil! Você e essas Gems não sabem, porque nunca saíram das montanhas!" - exclamou ela, com um leve sorriso. - "Nós dois, talvez! Mas a Rose e a Garnet já saíram pelo mundo todo!" - Ametista respondeu, com esnobismo em seu olhar.

"Hmm... está tudo bem, Goku?" - a fusão alta perguntou, ao ver a expressão do garoto. - "Hmm... estou com fome!" - respondeu ele, olhando pra baixo. - "Bom, tá quase escurecendo! Podemos parar aqui!"

000

"Acho que primeiro, a gente monta um acampamento, depois a gente janta!" - sugeriu Goku, enquanto descia da moto. Assim que as três Gems desceram do Leão, o animal se deitou no chão. - "Boa, maninho! Como nos velhos tempos!" - a Gem roxa exclamou, esfregando as mãos. Bulma começou a se dirigir aos garotos, enquanto mexia na sua bolsa de cápsulas.

"Uma garota fina, como eu, não pode dormir ao relento!" - "Bom, então o que a gente faz? Não tem nenhuma casa ou teletransportador neste lugar!" - "É, e o nosso Templo fica muito longe deste lugar!" - tanto ele e as Gems olharam ao redor. - "Esqueceram das minhas cápsulas?"

Goku e Ametista começaram a se dirigir a ela, surpresos e confusos. - "Você pode tirar tudo daí que precisa, até uma casa? Puxa, isso é demais!" - "Pois é, cara! Isso aí é inacreditável!"

Bulma selecionou uma das cápsulas maiores. - "Eu vou usar uma das cápsulas pra construir a casa! Por favor, vão mais pra lá!" - exclamou ela, descendo da moto, e jogando-a pelo chão com toda força no pulso.

"Do nada, uma explosão gigante surgiu sob o chão, cobrindo tudo com uma fumaça tensa. Quando diminuiu, se revelou uma casa em forma circular pela metade. - "Ah, já está pronta! O que acharam? Venham, estão esperando o quê?" - perguntou ela, se dirigindo aos dois.

Goku e Ametista estavam boquiabertos, enquanto Garnet e Rose Quartz permaneciam calmas. O garoto pegou o seu bastão, e apontou para ela, determinado. - "Espera aí! Tem certeza de que não é uma bruxa? Tudo vai ficar bem?!" - "Não fala bobagem, Goku!" - respondeu ela, de forma irônica.

"Vão dormir aí fora?" - em seguida, ela acendeu a luz de dentro, iluminando o lugar. Goku e Ametista espionaram através da porta, e entraram assustados e surpresos. - "O que que isso?! Aqui tem luz, mas lá fora é noite!" - o garoto exclamou, olhando pros lados. A pequena Gem sorriu levemente, enquanto também olhava pros lados. - "Eu sei lá, Goku! Até que esse lugar é bem legal!"

"Não me digam que não conhecem eletricidade?" - Bulma interrogou, colocando sua bolsa sob a mesa. - "Mas isso é incrível! Em que mundo vocês viviam?" - ela pareceu surpresa com aquilo. Goku, Ametista e as outras Crystal Gems entraram pela casa, olhando pros lados. O menino ficou estranhando pela casa toda, enquanto se sentia horrorizado.

Bulma e as outras Gems acharam graça da cena. Goku começou a ficar de frente para uma espécie de telão preso na parede. Do nada, ela ligou instantaneamente, fazendo-o cair no chão. Ele se levantou, e começou a ver de perto, para uma pessoa tocando banjo. Na realidade, Bulma havia ligado o telão com uma espécie de controle remoto. - "Assustou?" - perguntou ela, enquanto sorria levemente. Ametista caiu no chão, e começou a rir histericamente, com aquilo.

"O que esse homem tá fazendo preso aí? Coitado, ele fica aí o tempo todo?!" - Goku interrogou, chocado. Do nada, o telão mudou novamente, para duas pessoas. - "Meu amor, eu queria tanto te ver!" - "Eu senti muita saudade!" - Ametista começou a se aproximar do garoto, enquanto olhavam para a cena do telão.

"Que lindo!" - Bulma declarou, atraindo olhares dos dois. Em seguida, Goku tomou o controle de modo discretamente dela, e começou a inspecionar o controle. - "Deixe eu ver o que que isso!" - "Que romântico! Que lindo!" - as duas pessoas do telão estava prestes a se beijarem. - "Um centímetro, meio centímetro!" - a garota começou a chegar perto do telão, esperando pelo beijo.

No momento em que o beijo iria acontecer, até um dinossauro gigante verde se virar para a tela e lhes assoprar fogo pela boca. Bulma berrou de susto, e caiu sentada. Goku e Ametista gargalharam, enquanto as três Gems riam levemente da cena. - "Engraçadinhos!" - a garota exclamou, irritada.

"Olha, que tal a gente comer?" - "É, estou com uma ansiedade para comer!" - os dois menores exclamaram, deixando-a confusa. - "Você também deve está com fome!" - ao perceber que estava salivando de fome, Bulma viu que eles estavam certos, dessa vez. - "É! Me deixem em paz!"

Em seguida, ela se levantou, e se dirigiu a eles dois. - "E eu exijo que tomem um banho antes de jantar! Tá cheirando mau!" - "Olha aqui! Nós Gems não precisamos de banho! Mas não quer dizer que eu não deva!"

Goku olhou para elas duas, e perguntou algo que deixou a garota em choque. - "Que que é tomar banho?" - "Uai, eu não acredito que não saiba tomar banho! Mas eu acho que eu já estou entendendo!"

000

No banheiro, Goku retirava sua roupa, enquanto a Gem menor o observava. - "Anda logo com isso! Eu não vou mais ficar esperando você vir até aqui!" - Bulma reclamou, segurando uma mangueira de chuveiro. O garoto caminhou até a banheira, e começou a estranhá-la.

"Para que serve esse negócio?" - "Entre logo nessa banheira, antes que eu te jogue nela!" - o garoto simplesmente olhou para sua toalha, e colocou acima de seu rosto. - "Pronto!" - respondeu ele, deixando-a frustrada. Ametista sorriu levemente.

000

Bulma começou a lavar o cabelo do garoto, que estranhava aquela espuma na sua cabeça. - "Mas o que é essa coisa sob a minha cabeça?" - "Ah, para de falar! Pensa que é fácil esfregar esse seu cabelo todo espetado e ressecado, hein?!" - "Sei lá! Pra mim, parece natural!" - a pequena Gem respondeu, sem rodeios.

Em seguida, a garota começou a ligar o chuveiro, e uma enxurrada de água quente despencou sob a cabeça dele. - "Comece a se virar, para eu passar o esfregão de pele!" - assim que ele se virou, um detalhe lhe chamou muita atenção.

"Oh, minha nossa! A sua cauda ficou totalmente seca sob aquela água toda?!" - interrogou ela, segurando-a e verificando de perto. - "É, sempre foi assim!" - respondeu ele, tranquilamente. - "O que há com você?! Por que tem esse rabo inútil?" - "Eu vou esfregar suas costas!"

"Ai, isso doí! Pode deixar que eu mesmo me esfrego, tá legal!" - com isso, Goku moveu sua cauda, e agarrou o esfregou da mão dela. - "Viu?" - exclamou ele, enquanto movia o esfregou sob suas costas. Bulma ficou chocada, enquanto ele continuava movendo o esfregão, enquanto Ametista sorria empolgadamente.

Um grito desesperador foi ouvido por todo o lugar do lado de fora. Leão, que estava deitado do lado, não pareceu se importar com o som. - "... o seu rabo está se mexendo e... ele espicha!" - ela murmurou, enquanto observava a cauda dele, que se movia. - "Tá admirada? Olha só!"

"Mas... mas que coisa mais sinistra!" - "E qual é o seu problema com isso? Eu sempre fiz isso, e as Crystal Gems nunca reclamaram!" - Goku perguntou, enquanto esfregava o seu cabelo com uma toalha. - "É, eu nunca tive problemas com isso!" - a Gem roxa também interrogou, sentada no chão. - "Por acaso, nunca teve isso, também?"

"Oh, minha nossa! Eu nunca pensei que existisse uma coisa assim! É muito estranho!" - Bulma pensava, e começou a declarar. - "Eu achei que não servia pra nada! Mas agora, eu vejo alguma utilidade!" - ao olhar para ele, ela percebeu que o garoto e a pequena Gem estavam falando em pensamento. - "Ah, mas então, significa que o seu avô também possuía uma cauda?!"

"Ah, não precisa se preocupar! O meu avô também não tinha!" - "É, não precisa bancar a esquisita, Bulma!" - "Os esquisitos são vocês!" - Bulma gritou com eles, irritada. - "É sério! Não se sinta mal!" - "Você é misterioso! Vou tomar banho!" - respondeu ela, em seguida.

000

"Ele acha que eu sou uma bruxa, mas ele que tem um rabo mágico! Ele é um menino bem estranho!" - disse ela, consigo mesma. Em seguida, ela começou a respirar fundo, e olhou pro lado. Ao perceber que Goku estava ali, a observando, Bulma ficou constrangida, e se escondeu sob a água.

Em seguida, ela voltou a erguer a cabeça pra cima, e gritou com ele. - "O que tá fazendo aqui?! Eu estou no banho!" - "Ah, não se assuste! Como você deu banho em mim, agora eu quero ajudar a esfregar suas costas!" - o garoto respondeu, sem rodeios.

"Não, por favor! Saí! Não pode me dar banho! Me deixa sozinha! Fora!" - Bulma gesticulou, para ele se retirar. - "Ah, eu não entendo, Bulma! Mas se você me ajudou, por que que eu não posso te ajudar?"

"Bom, não é a mesma coisa! Você é um menino, eu já sou uma moça!" - "E daí?" - "Que coisa! Como você não entende?" - "É por que você não tem rabo? Ah, isso não é ruim!"

"Agora já chega! Eu não tenho que aguentar isso! Acontece que você é que tem rabo! Eu sou uma garota linda que não tem rabo!" - "Não precisa ficar brava!" - "Hunf, já chega! Sai da minha frente!" - "Não me manda sair!" - "Some!" - "Não, por favor!"

No fim, Bulma perdeu a paciência, e começou a jogar coisas do banheiro nele. - "Fora! Me deixe em paz! Eu quero tomar banho sozinha! Eu não gosto do seu rabo! Eu não preciso de um!" - um dos shampoos atingiu em sua cabeça.

000

"Tudo que eu quero, era que me deixe em paz!" - respondeu ela, enquanto arrumava seu cabelo. Ao olhar pro espelho, ela o encontrou novamente com a Ametista, com um olhar deprimido. - "Estou morrendo de fome!" - "É, quando vai sair o jantar, hein?" - "Eu preciso de privacidade!" -gritou a Bulma, irritada.

000

Em um palácio distante, uma figura familiar gritava com um de seus servos. - "E a minha privacidade?! Não pode entrar no salão real sem bater, antes, seu pulguento?!" - "Da próxima vez, vou quebrar o seu nariz com um osso!"

"Me perdoe, excelência! Estou fazendo o possível!" - respondeu ele, enquanto via o imperador limpando seu rosto com um guardanapo e olhava para ele, irritado. - "Não estou pedindo cumprimentos! Estou pedindo informações!" - em seguida, ele abriu uma caixa, revelando ser uma das Esferas do Dragão.

"Sim, senhor!" - respondeu o cachorro, nervoso. - "Como a minha esfera é bonita! Mas ela é inútil sem as outras seis! Só quando eu tiver todas, é que vou poder realizar o meu desejo!" - "Vou me encarregar disso, senhor Pilaf!"

"Não estou pedindo cumprimentos! Estou pedindo informação! Eu estou pedindo cumprimentos?! Não!" - Pilaf exclamou, irritado. O silêncio se envolveu por todo palácio.

"Só me interessa as esferas! Mas se tiver que me fazer cumprimentos, é melhor que faça isso direito, seu pulguento!" - "Sim, meu caríssimo amo! Mas que o senhor não queira dominar o mundo também, eu não entendo!" - o cachorro exclamou, com nervosismo claro em sua voz.

"Eu já disse milhares de vezes! Eu sei que admira muito, pulguento! Mas não gosto que me façam cumprimentos, a não ser que sejam importantes!" - o imperador declarou, sem rodeios. - "Sim, vossa magnificência! Eu entendo!" - o lacaio respondeu.

"Enganos! Enganos! Não queremos enganos com as Esferas do Dragão! Trouxe mais uma pra mim, não foi? Esse desejo tão forte me faz tremer! Com o poder que elas vão me dar, serei o ditador supremo!" - Pilaf gargalhou entre os dentes, antes de se dirigir a ele. - "Me trouxe uma esfera, não foi?"

O silêncio voltou a se alastrar, até ele voltar a se dirigir a ele. - "E então?" - o cachorro, nada disse. - "Você me decepciona!" - ao ouvir isso, o lacaio começou a declamar, aos prantos. - "Ah, não, não, não, por favor! Não me castigue! Eu vou trabalhar muito!"

No entanto, Pilaf saltou da cadeira, e começou a correr na direção dele. Mas ao invés de atacá-lo, ele correu até uma parede, e apertou o botão. Do nada, dois pares de mãos mecânicas apareceram em cima e em baixo, e agarraram o cachorro, que começou a choramingar de medo.

"Não, por favor!" - "Vou ficar muito decepcionado, se não me trouxer as Esferas do Dragão!" - disse o imperador, com um sorriso maliciador no rosto. - "Eu vou trabalhar! Eu juro! Eu juro! Eu vou!"

"Eu me pergunto, como um vira-latas pulguento poderia me compensar?" - "Procurando as esferas, agora!" - "Pulguento e idiota, estou cheio de viver rodeado de idiotas! Tá na hora de desfazer a equipe de trabalho!" - com isso dito, Pilaf rosnou e começou a pegar uma serra elétrica. E em seguida, ele começou a apontar a serra para ele.

"Não, por favor! Não me machuque, por favor! Eu juro que vou encontrar as seis esferas que faltam, mas não me castigue! Tenha piedade!" - o cachorro berrou, choramingando. Com isso, o imperador desligou e abaixou a serra elétrica, enquanto sorria maliciosamente.

"Está com sorte! Hoje estou bondoso! Eu cortaria seu rabo e colocaria um topete e o transformaria num poodle francês!" - "Não vai ser preciso, senhor! Vai ver!" - do nada, uma voz foi ouvida. - "Excelência! Já cheguei" - "Mai, é você?"

Em seguida, uma parte da parede se abriu, e uma garota familiar saltou de lá. - "Sou eu!" - anunciou ela, e aterrissou no chão. - "Imperador, eu já voltei, e vim aqui me apresentar!" - Pilaf começou a se dirigir a ela, e perguntou. - "Como é que foi? Encontrou alguma Esfera do Dragão?"

"Não senhor, mas tenho boas notícias!" - "Tomara que sejam mesmo!" - o silêncio rodou sob eles por alguns segundos, até Mai erguer a cabeça, e responder sem rodeios. - "Sim!"

000

"A uns cem quilômetros daqui ao norte, há um lugar chamado 'Vale dos Ossos'! Dizem que é um lugar horrível e misterioso, e quem põe os pés lá, nunca mais sai vivo! E de acordo com as pessoas que moram na redondeza, parece que nesse vale, há uma luz deslumbrante e estranha, que se pode ver brilhando a noite!"

000

"Hmm... parece interessante! Talvez lá, exista uma esfera!" - Pilaf declarou. - "Nós dois vamos encontrar, senhor!" - o cachorro exclamou, nervoso. - **"SILÊNCIO!"** \- "Você e Mai vão ao Vale dos Ossos agora mesmo, e não se atrevam a voltar sem a Esfera do Dragão!" - "Sim, excelência!"

000

Na casa, Goku, Ametista e Bulma se encontravam sentados numa mesa cheia de comida. - "Isso é comida?!" - Goku interrogou, tentando mastigar um pão. Ametista comia um pote de salada, juntamente com o pote. Bulma os observava, segurando uma xícara de chá.

"Essa coisa que se chama de 'pão' e tem buraquinhos, não tem gosto de nada e a sopa tá amarga!" - reclamou ele, a ponto de chorar. - "Não é sopa! É café! Não seja burro, e ver se come! Por isso não cresce! Anda, come!" - Bulma ordenou, sem rodeios.

"Vai maninho!" - exclamou Ametista, enquanto comia outro pote de salada com o pote junto. - "Vai por mim, que é melhor do que nada!" - com isso dito, Goku teve uma outra ideia. - "Eu vou conseguir comida de verdade, que me ajuda a crescer! Vem Ametista!"

"Ah, nessa eu também estou dentro, maninho!" - exclamou a pequena Gem, o seguindo. A garota estranhou aquilo tudo. - "E agora, o que vão fazer?" - perguntou ela, enquanto via o garoto calçando seus sapatos, e se levantando com seu bastão.

"Espera aí! Você fica sozinha, e trazemos comida, tá? A gente já volta!" - "É, até daqui a pouco!" - com isso dito, os dois menores começaram a se retirar. - "Como vocês são estranhos! Eu não os entendo!" - Bulma murmurou, enquanto olhava para eles saindo.

000

Antes que pudessem sair, Goku e Ametista encontraram Garnet e Rose Quartz olhando para o céu, juntas. - "Olá, Rose e Garnet! O que estão fazendo a essa hora da noite aqui, fora?" - o garoto interrogou, olhando para elas.

Rose teve um leve sobressalto, e se virou para eles. - "Ah, Goku e Ametista! Que bom saber que estão bem! Para onde vocês vão?" - perguntou ela, gentilmente. - "Ah, nós dois vamos sair para pegar comida! Pois a daqui, não é muito deliciosa!" - respondeu a pequena Gem, sem rodeios.

"Ah, compreendi! Tomem cuidado!" - Goku assentiu para esse pedido, e se dirigiu a fusão. - "Garnet, o que acha que nós vamos pegar hoje?" - a Gem simplesmente se virou para ele, e ajustou os óculos. - "Eu diria que... vão encontrar algo excepcionalmente, grande!"

Com isso, o garoto assentiu, e ele e Ametista começaram a se retirar. Em seguida, Rose e Garnet olharam para cima, diante das estrelas. - "Você acha que ela poderá voltar um dia pra cá, Garnet?" - a Gem maior interrogou, docemente. - "Sim, mas saber quando e onde, eu não sei bem dizer!"

000

Do lado de fora, diante da lua crescente, um lobo uivava acima da montanha. No céu, um avião voava sob o ar. Enquanto isso, na floresta, uma figura saltitava rapidamente de galho em galho, seguido por uma coruja.

Assim que pousou no chão, revelou-se ser Goku, e a coruja pousou no chão e se dissipou em uma luz, revelando ser a Ametista. - "E então, o que você conseguiu encontrar, irmãozinho?" - perguntou ela, olhando para o garoto.

"Hmm... esse lugar não é bom pra caçar, Ametista! Até agora, eu só encontrei uma centopeia, mas não é o suficiente!" - respondeu ele, segurando o inseto. Do nada, ambos ouviram um som de motor, e olharam para cima, e avistaram um avião.

"Vem vindo uma ave enorme!" - o garoto exclamou, enquanto ainda olhava para o avião. - "Sério?! Aonde, irmãozinho?" - a Gem menor interrogou, olhando pros lados acima.

000

No avião, os dois lacaios de Pilaf se encontravam dirigindo o avião. - "Mai, a gente tá indo direto pras rochas!" - "Calma, vou descer agora mesmo!" - declamou a garota, movendo o motor abaixo. Com isso dito, o avião começou a descer e aterrissar sob o penhasco.

Em seguida, os dois começaram a sair do avião, - "Não é um lugar agradável!" - Mai exclamou, após aterrizar no chão. - "Vamos voltar!" - enquanto o cachorro, enquanto desciam. Enquanto saltitavam os degraus de pedra, a garota pisou numa pilha de ossos, e ficou horrorizada.

Do nada, o lugar revelou-se estar repleto de ossos. - "Por que não voltamos, logo?" - murmurou ele, a abraçando. - "Ai, tem muitos ossos!" - exclamou Mai, também o abraçando. Ao fundo, a tal luz se encontrava perante a floresta escura, atraindo-lhes olhares.

"O que é aquilo?" - perguntou o cachorro, olhando para ela. - "Pode ser uma Esfera do Dragão! Vamos verificar" - respondeu Mai, e ambos começaram a se dirigir para aquela direção. Enquanto caminhavam, duas sombras passaram por cima deles, e duas vozes berraram.

"Parem aí!" - "É, nós pegamos vocês!" - ao olharem pra cima, viram uma figura de um garoto e de uma coruja vindo em sua direção. Antes, o garoto aterrizou num galho e num avião e aterrissou até o chão. A coruja sobrevoou até pousar no chão, e dissipar numa luz, se transformando numa garotinha roxa de cabelo curto, com uma pedra preciosa no centro.

"E quem são esses garotinhos?" - o cachorro interrogou, olhando para eles. - "Deviam é irem embora daqui! Esse lugar é muito perigoso!" - Mai explicou, se dirigindo a eles dois.

"Nós achamos a ave primeiro! Não se atrevam a tocar nela! Nós gostamos de galinha bem assada, e ela vai ser nosso jantar, entenderam?" - "É, não se atrevam a querer encostar no nosso jantar, seus esquisitos!" - os dois garotos berraram, em frente ao avião.

"Mai, do que que eles estão falando?" - o cachorro interrogou, paralisado. - "Se é verdade, não deviam os deixar aqui sozinhos!" - Mai declarou, sem rodeios. Do nada, um monte de olhos vermelhos apareceram em torno da floresta, em torno de rosnados, deixando-os paralisados.

No fim, um dos lobos saiu das sombras, e rosnou para eles, seguido por uma matilha de outros lobos. - "Como são feios! São lobos?!" - "Sim, e eles vão atacar!" - os dois lacaios exclamaram, em choque. No entanto, Goku e Ametista não pareciam está em choque. - "Ahá! Parece gostoso!" - "E como!"

Em seguida, a matilha começou a avançar, fazendo Mai e o cachorro correrem por suas vidas. Na vez dos dois menores, os lobos também começaram a avançar neles. No fim, o garoto socou um a um, e os jogava no ar, enquanto a pequena Gem os agarrava com o seu chicote e os batia um no outro.

Os dois lacaios continuavam correndo, com um grupo de lobos logo atrás. - "Vamos! Corra!" - antes que um dos lobos pudessem abocanhá-los, Goku apareceu e os golpeou, um a um com o seu bastão. Ametista sobrevoou na direção dele, e se transformou em sua forma original.

Enquanto isso, o avião começou a esfumaçar. - "Estamos decolando!" - Mai declamou, e o avião começou a sair do chão. Ao olhar para cima, a pequena Gem apontou para cima. - "Maninho, olha só!"

"Ei, o nosso jantar! Tá fugindo!" - Goku exclamou, irritado. Aproveitando o momento de distração, os lobos começaram a atacá-los, e subiram em cima do garoto, que corria em direção ao avião, sem se importar com o peso. - "Goku, use o seu bastão, irmão!" - a Gem berrou, transformada em coruja.

"Bastão mágico! Ajuda!" - Goku exclamou, jogando o seu bastão, que começou a esticar e lançar o garoto no alto, jogando os lobos para o chão. Ametista sobrevoou ao redor dele, chegando ao alto. O garoto se lançou na direção do avião, e deu um chute forte. Com isso, o avião rodopiou, até cair em algum lugar da floresta, e explodir.

Após chegarem perto do avião, Goku bateu levemente sob o motor, e ficou confuso. - "Que estranho! O que que isso? Acho que não era uma ave!" - "É mesmo! É melhor nós irmos embora daqui, maninho!" - A Gem menor sugeriu, sem rodeios.

Sob os galhos de árvores, os dois lacaios de Pilaf se encontravam caídos sob ela, totalmente atordoados e assustados.

000

Na casa, Bulma estava lendo um livro, até ouvir uma voz através da porta. - "Nós voltamos, Bulma!" - "Ai, que bom! Já era hora!" - exclamou ela, largando o livro sob a mesa, e se dirigindo a porta.

Ao abri-la, ela se deparou com Ametista e Goku, e este último lhe mostrou uma centopeia. - "Conseguimos uma centopeia e um lobo! Vamos assar o que você acha?" - exclamou o garoto, rindo. Em seguida, os dois menores se viraram, fazendo a garota se deparar com o lobo morto.

Com isso, ela gritou, e entrou para dentro, deixando Goku e Ametista confusos. - "Hm... vai ver, ela não gosta de comer animal assado, maninho!" - sugeriu a Gem menor, sem rodeios. - "É, pode ser também, Ametista! Quem sabe a Rose e a Garnet possam fazer uma fogueira pra gente!"

Ao terminar de dizer isso, Goku ouviu algo sendo jogado por trás, e ele e Ametista olharam para esta mesma direção. Para a surpresa deles, as duas Gems maiores haviam juntado uma pilha de madeira no chão.

"Mas o que é isso? Como foi que vocês... ?" - "Garnet previu que vocês precisariam de gravetos, e então, colhemos alguns por aqui perto!" - Rose Quartz explicou, com um leve sorriso.

Os dois se aproximaram, enquanto viam a fusão empilhando a lenha uma em cima da outra. - "Pronto, agora só falta acender a fogueira!" - exclamou ela, começando a esfregar as mãos. Em seguida, ela segurou um graveto, fazendo-o pegar fogo e o jogou sob a lenha, criando assim, uma fogueira.

"Agora, podemos assar a comida que vocês dois conseguiram!" - com isso, Goku e Ametista assentiram, e começaram a se aproximar cada vez mais.

000

"Hm... que delícia!" - Goku exclamou, enquanto assava o lobo e a centopeia sob a fogueira. Ametista estava se aquecendo sob a fogueira, enquanto Rose Quartz e Garnet estavam a um metro de distância, observando o céu novamente.

"Eh,... será que a Bulma não vem também, Goku?" - perguntou ela, com curiosidade em seu olhar. - "Eu não sei! Eu vou ver, Ametista!" - respondeu o garoto, começando a chamar pela garota, de dentro da casa.

"Bulma, você não vem aqui também, não? A comida tá quase pronta!" - "Nem morta, que eu vou comer isso daí! Eu sou uma moça refinada! Eu não como coisa desse tipo assim" - respondeu ela, irritada.

"Tá, você é quem sabe! Sobra mais pra gente!" - com isso dito, Goku e Ametista começaram a comer uma boa parte da comida. Depois de um tempo, ambos terminaram, e se dirigiram para dentro. - "Pronto! Estava uma delícia!" - "É, concordo!" - "Ótimo, agora vão se deitar, que já está muito tarde!" - exclamou a jovem.

000

"Sua cama é gostosa, legal, fofinha! Eu posso dormir com você? Posso, por favor? Posso?" - Goku interrogou, enquanto pulava de costas sob a cama. - "Claro que não! Não gosto de dividir minha cama! Te empresto um cobertor, e você dorme no chão!" - exclamou Bulma, enquanto colocava o cobertor sob o chão, ao lado da cama.

"Vou dormir no chão?" - o garoto interrogou, confuso. - "É claro! Já disse que gosto de dormir sozinha! Agora desce daí e dorme, homem forte e valente!" - respondeu ela, o elogiando. - "É por que você fica triste porque não tem um rabo?" - Goku interrogou, com as mãos por trás da cabeça. - "Eu não me importo que seja assim!"

"Não estou interessada em rabos! Cala a boca e me deixa em paz!" - respondeu a garota, quase irritada. Em seguida, Bulma se dirigiu ao banheiro, e conversava com o garoto, enquanto escovava os dentes.

"Goku, disse que morava sozinho com o seu avô, não é? Não tem pais? É órfão?" - interrogou ela. - "Na verdade, eu não sei! Eu apareci sozinho nas montanhas, quando eu era um bebê! O meu avô me achou e me levou para casa com ele! Acho que se entortou comigo!" - respondeu o garoto, com uma risada.

 _"Tadinho! Com certeza, abandonaram ele, por causa do rabo!"_ \- pensou ela, antes de se dirigir a ele. - "Tem um rabo muito bonito! E que bom que foi feliz com o seu avô!" - "Eu também gosto do meu rabo, das Crystal Gems e gosto de você, mesmo não tendo um!"

"Eu não quero um rabo! Vê se me deixe em paz!" - Bulma berrou, se dirigindo a ele. Ao ao olhar, ela percebeu que ele tinha caído no sono, deixando-a irritada. - "Detesto gente que dorme, enquanto eu estou falando!" - "Uahh... eu também vou dormir!"

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, Rose Quartz e Garnet continuavam observando o céu, deitadas sob o chão, enquanto Ametista e Leão dormiam juntos, em frente a uma árvore.

000

Na manhã seguinte, Goku acordou com os primeiros raios de sol em seu rosto. - "Amanheceu?" - perguntou ele, e se levantou e bocejou em seguida. Então, ele direcionou seu olhar para Bulma, que ainda dormia.

"Ah, eu posso aproveitar pra tirar um cochilo com ela, enquanto ela ainda não acorda!" - murmurou ele, deitando em seu colo. No entanto, ele se sentiu algo estranho e desconfortável, e percebeu algo diferente sob ela. - _"Tem algo errado!"_ \- pensou ele.

Então, ele começou a remover a parte de baixo, e percebeu que ela realmente era diferente dele, e ficou em choque.

000

"Seria bom tomar um café, Bulma!" - Goku anunciou, fazendo-a acordar subitamente. - "Que foi?! Que que aconteceu?! Você tá bem?" - "Bulma, já amanheceu! E eu quero tomar café!" - exclamou ele, nervoso. Com isso, a garota percebeu outra coisa. - "As Esferas do Dragão! Onde estão?!" - e começou a se levantar da cama, e correu até a mesa.

O garoto ficou em choque, enquanto a observava. - "Tá tudo bem! Por que me assustou? Achei que elas tinham sumido! Já vamos comer! E você pode comer qualquer coisa!" - respondeu ela, sem rodeios.

000

Do lado de fora, Rose Quartz, Ametista e Garnet estavam tirando um cochilo sob a clareira. Do nada, algo grande rastejou dentre os arbustos, indo em direção para a casa. Ao perceber aquilo, Leão acordou do seu sono, e começou a seguir em direção as Crystal Gems.

000

"Anda, Bulma! Você parece uma tartaruga! Assim, não vai dar tempo da gente tomar café!" - Goku exclamou. - "E você parece um pássaro madrugador!" - Bulma respondeu, enquanto penteava seu cabelo. - "Além disso, deve me chamar de senhorita Bulma! Eu sou mais velha que você! Precisa me respeitar! Deve ser gentil!"

O garoto olhava para cafeteira, enquanto a esperava. - "Acho que eu vou te ensinar boas maneiras! E espero que aprenda logo e se comporte bem!" - concluiu ela, pegando a garrafa da cafeteira, e colocando o café em seu copo. - "Quer uma xícara de café?"

"Não! Deixe isso pra lá! Isso tem um gosto amargo!" - Goku indagou, começando a se retirar. - "Eu vou fazer exercício!" - assim que se encontrou do lado de fora, ele começou a correr em direção de uma rocha grande, e fez um esforço físico para conseguir retirá-la e carregá-la do chão.

Quando fez isso, ele começou a apertá-la, e a despedaçou com toda a sua força, fazendo os pedaços voarem e caírem pelo chão. Em seguida, ele correu em direção de outra pedra, e fez a mesma coisa. Mas para a sua surpresa, ele viu que na realidade, era um animal grande, e o jogou no chão.

"Ai, garoto! Que golpe forte! Esse doeu" - exclamou o animal, recuperando o fôlego. - "Bulma, você se transformou em tartaruga?! Viu o que dá, ser lerda?" - exclamou o garoto, se aproximando da tartaruga. - "E agora, o que que a gente faz? Anda, responde!"

"Goku!" - uma voz o chamou, por trás. - "Com que é que você está falando?" - "Bulma?!" - Goku interrogou, ao vê-la ali. Em seguida, Bulma olhou para o outro lado, e avistou a tartaruga. - "O que é isso?" - "Então, não era você?"

"Eu?!" - indagou ela, antes de olhar de volta para o animal. - "É uma tartaruga, Goku! Não seja bobo!" - "Tartaruga, você não devia viver no mar?" - "Acho que estou longe de casa! Podia me arranjar um pouco de água do mar, e algumas algas?" - "Acho que sim! Eu já volto!"

000

Depois de conseguirem um balde com água do mar e algumas algas para a tartaruga, Goku e Bulma o observavam, até ouvirem uma voz do outro lado. - "E aí, gente? Qual é a boa de hoje?" - a Gem menor interrogou, com as mãos por trás da cabeça, se dirigindo a eles. Garnet, Rose Quartz e o Leão começaram a seguir logo atrás dele.

"Ah, oi Crystal Gems!" - a garota humana de cabelo azul acenou, ao avistá-las. - "Oi, Ametista! Como vai você? E como vão vocês duas também, Rose e Garnet?" - Goku também acenou, se dirigindo a elas.

"Muito bem, Goku! E afinal de contas, o que é isso, exatamente?" - Rose perguntou, ao avistar uma tartaruga, comendo de um balde. - "É uma tartaruga! Ela se perdeu de casa, e pediu um pouco de comida!" - explicou o garoto, apontando para a tartaruga, enquanto olhava para elas duas.

"Hmm... parece interessante! Muito interessante!" - Garnet comentou, ajustando seus óculos. Assim que terminou de comer, a tartaruga empurrou o balde pro lado suspirou, e começou a se dirigir a eles. - "Estava deliciosa, obrigado! Me sinto novo em folha!"

"Confesso que sou uma... " - o animal se entreolhou, antes de voltar a falar. - "... tartaruga!" - "É, isso eu já percebi!" - Bulma indagou, o observando. - "Isso explicaria muita coisa!" - a fusão exclamou, cruzando os braços. - "Sou uma tartaruga do mar, e estava com muita fome!" - a tartaruga começou a explicar.

"Fui procurar fungos, e me separei dos meus amigos! Eu andei por algum tempo e passar do ano, e percebi que estava perdida, e não consegui voltar pro mar!" - "Se está procurando o mar, acho que não está no caminho certo! Nós precisamos dar um jeito nisso!" - com isso dito, a garota entrou para dentro de casa.

"O que é um mar?" Goku interrogou, confuso. - "Espera um minuto!" - exclamou ela, voltando com um livro. - "Ah, estamos a mais de cem quilômetros do mar!" - Bulma suspirou, em frustração. - "Tudo isso? Ai, mamãe tartaruga!" - exclamou a tartaruga, em choque.

"Bulma, eu quero saber o que é o mar!" - o garoto exclamou, sem rodeios. - "Eh... é como um charco gigantesco!" - "Oooh, parece ser divertido! Senhor tartaruga, gostaria que as Crystal Gems e eu te levássemos até o mar?" - Goku interrogou, se dirigindo a ele. - "É sério que fariam isso?"

"Como é que é?!" - Bulma interrogou, irritada. - "Você disse que eu ia conhecer o mar e os outros lugares, se fosse procurar as esferas com você!" - "É, eu me lembro muito bem de você ter falado isso pra gente!" - Ametista indagou, quase irritada.

"Eu sei, mas não podemos andar pelo mundo desse jeito! Temos que procurar as Esferas do Dragão! Não dá pra fazer turismo!" - explicou ela, sem rodeios. - "Você não andou se apressando!" - "Não podemos perder tempo! Temos que deixá-lo, não dá pra levar ele pra casa!" - "Mas eu e as Crystal Gems vamos levá-lo sozinho! Você vai procurar as esferas!"

"Eu não preciso de você! Posso encontrar as esferas que faltam sozinhas!" - concluiu Bulma. - "Caramba, essa foi de longe, a coisa mais sem coração que eu já ouvi! Vamos embora daqui, pessoal! Não vale a pena ficarmos aqui com essa ingrata!" - comentou Ametista, se retirando. Com isso, o garoto começou a carregar a tartaruga pelas costas, enquanto as Gems subiam no Leão. - "Vamos, senhor tartaruga! Segure-se bem!"

"Você é um garoto gentil!" - murmurou a tartaruga, pouco antes do garoto começar a correr. Bulma fez uma careta, antes de gritar para ele. - "E não se atreva a voltar! Eu não te conheço, viu? Nunca mais quero te ver!" - "Não se preocupe, sua ingrata! Nunca mais irá nos ver na vida! Se é o que você deseja!" - comentou a pequena Gem, pouco antes dela e das outras Gems e do Leão começarem a partir.

"Nossa, não acredito que a Bulma foi tão dura, a ponto de dizer aquelas palavras horríveis!" - Rose lamentou, em tamanha tristeza em seu olhar. - "Quem liga? Ela era chata mesmo! Depois de termos salvado-a de ser comida por aquele dinossauro, é assim que ela retribui!" - Ametista exclamou, fazendo um beicinho.

"Não se preocupem! Ela vai mudar de ideia!" - "Como assim, Garnet? Você tem certeza?" - as duas Quartzos perguntaram, ao ouvirem isso. - "Sim, tenho! As minhas previsões nunca estão erradas! Vocês vão ver!" - concluiu Garnet, ajustando os óculos.

000

Enquanto isso, Bulma continuava os observando, friamente. - "Quem precisa deles? Ele é um garoto muito forte, elas são experientes, tem muitas esferas, mas eu não preciso deles!" - com isso dito, ela olhou pro lado, e avistou inúmeros dinossauros sob as montanhas.

Ao perceber o erro que cometera, ela começou a ir atrás deles, na sua cápsula moto. - "Goku, Crystal Gems! Me esperam! Vamos resolver isso!" - ao ouvirem o chamado dela, Goku, a tartaruga, as Crystal Gems e o Leão se viraram e a avistaram se aproximando.

"Como eu tinha dito, as minhas previsões do futuro nunca estão erradas!" - Garnet murmurou, ajustando seus óculos, com um leve sorriso. - "Podemos ser amigos! Espera aí!" - com isso, ela logo parou, e ficou de frente a eles.

"O que foi, Bulma? Eu achei que a gente não ia mais se ver!" - "É, você mesma disse que não queria mais nos ver!" - exclamaram os dois menores, confusos. - "Não falam bobagens! Vamos embora!" - concluiu ela, começando a dirigir a moto, com Goku e as Crystal Gems logo atrás.

"Ah, você tem medo de ir sozinha, não é?" - Goku provocou, brincando. - "É, admita que precisa da gente!" - Ametista também provocou, rindo. - "Nada disso! Eu preciso cuidar de você! Porque não conhece o mundo, e temos que encontrar as esferas!" - Bulma concluiu, enquanto desapareciam pelo horizonte.

 _Não percam, nossa próxima aventura!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3: A Nuvem Voadora de Kame**

 _No dia seguinte, Goku, Bulma e as Crystal Gems resolveram interromper a busca das Esferas do Dragão, para ajudar uma tartaruga perdida a voltar para casa. E assim, começaram a ir na direção do mar._

"Eu agradeço muito por me carregar! Sei que eu devo pesar muito! Obrigado pela sua ajuda!" - disse a tartaruga, olhando para o garoto. - "Ah, não tem problema! Pode acreditar!" - Goku respondeu, animado. - "Eu gostaria de ir andando pra casa!"

"Por favor, isso não faz sentido! Se a gente deixasse você ir andando até o mar, a gente ia perder muito tempo pra chegar! Entendeu?" - Bulma explicou, indignada. - "Fica quieta, Bulma!" - o garoto exclamou, sem rodeios. - "Só olha no mapa, quanto ainda falta, tá?"

Depois de uma longa caminhada, tanto Bulma, Goku e as Crystal Gems pararam. - "Vamos ver... " - a garota de cabelo azul murmurou, enquanto pegava e olhava no mapa. - "Aqui está! Faltam só quatro quilômetros!"

"Ah, então não falta muito!" - Ametista exclamou, enquanto os demais olhavam para ela. - "Que legal! Então a gente vai chegar logo no mar?" - Goku interrogou, enquanto a tartaruga assentia, como resposta, atraindo olhares do garoto. - "Maravilha! Quase posso sentir o cheiro do mar!"

000

Ao longe, uma figura misteriosa os observava de uma certa distância, através de um binóculo, e ficou com água na boca. - "Que tartaruga mais apetitosa!" - murmurou ele. Em seguida, ele se impôs na frente da estrada, fazendo-os parar. - "Parem aí, mesmo!" - grunhiu ele.

Com exceção de Garnet e de Rose Quartz, os demais ficaram em choque ao verem o tamanho do monstro. - "Eu sugiro que me entreguem a tartaruga, se quiserem viver! Tartarugas são meu prato favorito!"

"Por favor, entrega logo a tartaruga pra ele não machucar a gente!" - Bulma murmurou, em choque. No entanto, Goku amostrou a língua para ele, como resposta. Ametista pós a mão sob a boca, tentando segurar uma risada. Mas aquilo só atiçou a fúria do monstro gigante, que gargalhou diabolicamente.

"Eu não acredito! Está querendo bancar o herói? Isso é uma grande besteira!" - "É melhor entregar a tartaruga, sem reclamar!" - "Não seja bobo! Entregue a tartaruga, e vamos embora!" - Bulma reclamou, em agonia e em fúria.

"Não! Eu nunca vou entregar a tartaruga!" - Goku indagou, deixando a garota e a tartaruga em choque. - "Boa, maninho! Esse é o meu Goku!" - a pequena Gem exclamou, sem rodeios.

"Vocês ficaram malucos, é?!" - "Malucos, não! Extrovertidos, sim!" - Garnet exclamou, ajustando os óculos. Em seguida, o monstro começou a remover a sua espada. - "Bem, vocês é quem sabem! Primeiro, vou matar você!" - e começou a mover sua espada na direção de seu ombro.

"Bulma, corre!" - a fusão disse, estoicamente. Sem hesitar, Bulma virou sua moto, e se retirou dali, aos berros. - "Precisa descer, senhor!" - Goku se dirigiu a tartaruga, deixando-a em choque. Assim que o monstro gigante começou a mover a espada para sua direção, o garoto saltou com a tartaruga em suas costas, sem vacilar.

Em seguida, Garnet, Ametista e Rose Quartz saltaram do Leão, e começaram a ativar suas armas de defesa. Tendo essa oportunidade, Goku colocou a tartaruga no chão, que começou a rastejar para longe dali. - "Devia lutar com alguém do seu tamanho!" - "É, como a gente!" - Ametista apontou, segurando seu chicote.

"Vejo que se julgam muito bons! É o que vamos ver!" - o monstro exclamou, se posicionando na frente de Goku e das Crystal Gems. Bulma, Leão e a tartaruga (que se escondera numa pedra próxima) estavam ao longe, vendo a luta. - "Vocês vão ser o meu aperitivo de hoje!"

O garoto apenas sorriu, enquanto o monstro começava a batalhar com ele. A cada golpe de espada que o monstro gigante tentava lhe acertar, Goku se desviava com maior facilidade, sem vacilar. - "Goku, salte! Agora!" - Garnet berrou, quando viu o gigante se preparar para dar um golpe certeiro.

Como dito, Goku saltou, e cambalhotou no ar, parando atrás do monstro. - "Oi!" - o garoto provocou, lhe atraindo os olhares. Rose e Ametista seguraram uma leve risada, enquanto Garnet fazia um gesto de 'beleza' com o polegar esquerdo.

"Depressa, Goku e Crystal Gems! Vamos embora!" - Bulma exclamou, até ser calada pelo Leão, que bocejara para ela. - "Agora será o seu fim!" - o monstro berrou, se virando para o garoto. Do nada, as três Gems saltaram na frente dele, com as suas armas amostras.

"Se quiser acabar com ele, terá que passar por cima de mim!" - Rose exclamou, lhe amostrando seu escudo. - "E por mim!" - Garnet declarou, apontando suas manoplas. - "E por mim, também!" - Ametista rosnou, brandindo seu chicote. No entanto, o monstro golpeou no chão, fazendo-as serem lançadas para longe.

Agora, sem aquelas mulheres para defendê-lo, tudo se viu nas mãos de Goku. E em seguida, o monstro começou a atacá-lo, enquanto o garoto permanecia tranquilamente imóvel. O monstro gigante moveu a espada, e para o seu choque, o garoto havia sumido.

Mal desconfiava ele, que Goku estava sob a sua espada. - "Oi!" - o garoto novamente o provocou e gargalhou, deixando-o pasmado. Em seguida, ele saltou na direção do focinho do monstro, e começou a se posicionar para atacar.

"O que que ele vai fazer?!" - Ametista interrogou, curiosa e surpresa. - "Apenas veja!" - a fusão respondeu, sem rodeios. Goku deu um berro de guerra, e o golpeou com toda a força no rosto do monstro gigante, que desandara até o chão. Enquanto caía, o garoto saltou de lá, e fez um gesto com os dois dedos. - "Yes!"

"Pronto, Bulma? Vamos indo!" - exclamou ele, enquanto Bulma, Leão e a tartaruga o observavam. - "Claro, Goku! Você é quem manda!" - respondeu ela, impressionada. Enquanto ele limpava sua roupa, Ametista correu e se jogou em cima dele, num abraço apertado.

"Ah, Goku! Aquilo simplesmente foi um máximo! Você foi incrível!" - "É, a cada dia que passa, você vai melhorando!" - Rose elogiou, com um leve sorriso. - "Sim, continue assim, que você vai chegar muito longe!" - Garnet declarou, com um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

"Valeu, mesmo, Crystal Gems!" - respondeu o garoto, enquanto se desvencilhava levemente do abraço da Gem menor. Assim que o fez, ele se dirigiu a tartaruga. - "Está tudo bem?" - "Obrigado! Vocês salvaram meu casco!" - respondeu ela, se aproximando dele.

"Quer dizer que acham que você é bom pra comer?!" - Goku interrogou, confuso. - "O quê?! Não, não, não! Absolutamente! De jeito nenhum! Talvez seja a carne mais venenosa que você poderia comer!" - exclamou a tartaruga, com uma risada nervosa.

"Foi o que eu pensei!" - Goku indagou, voltando a carregá-lo. - "O senhor não me parece apetitoso!" - continuou ele, fazendo a tartaruga suspirar de alívio. - "Estou salvo!"

"Tá legal! Vamos embora!" - Bulma concluiu, fazendo Goku e a tartaruga terem vantagem na frente. - "Tá legal!" - o garoto concordou, enquanto a garota os seguia logo atrás. - "É, vamos nessa!" - Ametista berrou, enquanto ela e as duas Gems maiores partiam em disparada com o Leão.

000

"Que barulho é esse?" - perguntou um inseto, pendurado numa árvore. Logo abaixo, os nossos heróis seguiam viagem pela estrada. - "Chegamos!" - Bulma anunciou, enquanto eles paravam. Por um breve momento, Goku olhara para a vista, e se aproximou um pouco mais. - "O que que isso?!"

Ambos desceram uma pequena colina, enquanto Goku corria até a praia. - "Puxa! Como é grande! É incrível, Bulma!" - exclamou ele, enquanto observava o mar. Bulma, Leão e as Crystal também tomavam vista do mar. - "Ah, nós conseguimos! Finalmente, chegamos no mar! Eu estou em casa!"

"Viu? A gente prometeu te trazer!" - Bulma exclamou, com pouco ânimo, antes de se dirigir ao garoto. - "O que achou, Goku?" - "Ah, é mais bonito do que pensei!" - "Uaah... é lindo, não é?" - perguntou ela, enquanto se espreguiçava.

"Cara, nem lembro quando foi a última vez que eu vi um mar desses!" - Rose declarou, relaxada. - "É, foi a muito tempo, mesmo!" - Garnet disse, ajustando seus óculos. - "Como esse lugar é tão relaxante e pacífico! Me faz querer ficar aqui um pouco!" - Ametista exclamou, animada.

"Este lugar é muito grande! É sério que mora aqui?" - Goku perguntou. - "Este é o meu lar! Muito obrigado por toda ajuda!" - agradeceu a tartaruga, emocionada. - "Tchau, senhor tartaruga!" - "Até mais! Nunca te esqueceremos!" - os dois menores exclamaram, e a tartaruga começou a se retirar.

"Podiam esperar um minuto, por favor? Eu queria dar alguma coisa pra agradecer!" - exclamou a tartaruga, deixando-os confusos, com exceção de Garnet. - "Por acaso, é algum tesouro?" - Bulma perguntou, sem rodeios. - "Volto mais depressa que puder!" - exclamou a tartaruga, começando a se retirar.

"Ai, espera aí! Não temos todo tempo do mundo!" - reclamou a garota, enquanto a tartaruga mergulhava. - "Bom... lá foi ele!"

Dentro de alguns minutos, Goku e as Gems entraram na água, e ficaram no raso. Bulma começou a entrar também, com cuidado para não molhar seu pijama. - "Uuuhhh... bem que eu podia ter trazido o meu biquíni! Essa água está uma delícia!"

Ao falar isso, o garoto provou da água do mar. - "Ai, que que isso?! Essa água tem um gosto horrível!" - o garoto exclamou, com a língua pra fora.

000

No palácio, Pilaf se via tentando montar num corcel branco, que se agitava pros lados. - "Senhor!" - "Senhor!" - declarava a multidão, se curvando para ele. O imperador começou a sair de seu palácio, indo em direção ao gramado, que se abrira pra ele.

000

Pilaf se encontrava rindo, enquanto segurava a esfera de uma estrela. - "Alteza!" - "Excelência!" - seus dois lacaios apareceram, em estado de choque. - "E aí? Encontraram a esfera?" - perguntou ele, se dirigindo a eles.

"Não, senhor!" - "Houve um pequeno problema com a informação que recebemos, excelência!" - ambos responderam, arquejando. - "Qual?!" - Pilaf interrogou, irritado.

"Eh,... bom, é que nós tivemos que enfrentar um enorme bando de lobos ferozes!" - Mai explicou, em choque. - "Nós nos perdemos no caminho de volta, e aí, encontramos uma menina que se transforma e um menino... macaco!" - o cachorro concluiu, em colapso.

No entanto, o imperador ficou furioso, e berrou com eles. - "Silêncio! Calem-se! Eu já estou farto das suas desculpas! Consigam as esferas, nem que seja a última coisa que façam!"

Com isso, os dois fizeram continência pra ele. - "Vamos!" - "Sim, senhor!" - do nada, um telefone na mesa começou a tocar, e Pilaf andou até ele e o atendeu. - "O que foi?" - "Como é? O que disse?!" - enquanto ele falava, a garota e o cachorro se entreolharam, confusos.

"Onde fica?" - "Muito bem, bom trabalho!" - com isso dito, Pilaf desligou o telefone, e se dirigiu a eles dois. - "Encontraram uma esfera! É de um velho chamado 'Mestre Kami'! Parece que estamos com sorte!"

No entanto, os dois lacaios continuavam confusos. - "E onde ela está?" - o cachorro perguntou, curioso. - "Numa pequena ilha! A quatrocentos quilômetros, a sudeste daqui!" - o imperador respondeu, sem rodeios.

"Vamos ter cuidado! Pode ser mentira!" - Mai declarou, desconfiada. - "Não temos tempo a perder! Vamos pegar o avião, rápido!" - "Sim, senhor!" - os dois lacaios exclamaram, sem rodeios.

000

Em seguida, os três correram até a um avião, até Mai começar a se dirigir a Pilaf. - "Imperador, vai vir com a gente, pra pegar a esfera?" - "Mas é claro! Não se pode confiar em nenhum de vocês!" - respondeu ele, irritado.

O teto da torre começou a se abrir, enquanto o avião começara a subir, também. - "Depressa!" - o imperador ordenou, enquanto começavam a partir. - "Nós vamos o mais depressa, possível!" - o cachorro declarou, num tom de voz nervoso.

Enquanto sobrevoavam, ambos se sentiam espremidos. - "Esse avião, é muito apertado!" - Pilaf murmurou, apertado contra a janela. - "É que é pra duas pessoas!" - Mai explicou, frustrada. - "É, tem uma a mais, não é?" - o cão murmurou, irritado.

"O que disse?!" - "Quer dizer, que bom que veio!" - com isso, os três continuaram seguindo viagem.

000

Na praia, Bulma rabiscava no chão com um graveto, enquanto Goku, Ametista e Rose Quartz faziam um monte de areia, enquanto Garnet os observava. Do nada, a garota começou a avistar uma figura de longe. - "O que é aquilo?" - perguntou ela, enquanto se levantava. Goku, e as Crystal Gems também tomaram olhar daquilo.

Havia uma pessoa em cima da tartaruga, que começava a vir na direção deles. - "Parece que é a tartaruga, e tem alguém nas costas dela!" - "É mesmo!" - os dois menores exaltaram, surpresos. - "Que vista boa vocês tem, Goku e Ametista!" - Bulma elogiou, entusiasmada.

A tartaruga cantava, enquanto ela e a figura misteriosa se dirigiam a eles cinco, que olhavam confusos. - "Desculpe por tê-los feito esperar! Voltei o mais rápido que eu pude!"

"Quem será esse senhor?" - Bulma murmurou, confusa e surpresa. - "Eu não sei! Mas devemos esperar para saber!" - Rose respondeu, calmamente. Garnet virou a cabeça pro lado, com o rosto nervosamente embaraçado, e com os braços cruzados.

Assim que chegaram, a garota humana começou a cumprimentá-lo. - "Como vai senhor?" - "Olá, garotos e senhoritas! Como vão?" - cumprimentou ele de volta, acenando para eles. - "Tudo bem! Muito prazer!" - "O cara não parece ser tão velho do que vocês duas!" - Ametista sussurrou, discretamente para as duas Gems maiores.

"Que roupa bonita!" - Bulma murmurou. - "Agradeço a ajuda que deram a minha tartaruga!" - respondeu a figura, de modo amistoso e amigável. - "Foi um prazer, senhor!" - Goku respondeu, sem exaltações. - "É, nós só fizemos um favor para ela!" - a Gem menor respondeu, com um sorriso.

A figura desceu da tartaruga, e se apresentou. - "Meu nome é mestre Kami, ao seu dispor!" - "'Kami'?! Disse Kami?" - a garota humana perguntou, surpresa. - "Qual dos cinco ajudou você?" - Kami perguntou, se dirigindo a tartaruga.

"O menorzinho de cabelo espetado!" - respondeu ela, apontando para Goku. Com isso, mestre Kami começou a se dirigir a ele. - "Garotinho, de terras longínquas, eu trouxe um presente pra você, como prova do meu agradecimento!"

"Um presente?" - Bulma murmurou, surpresa. Em seguida, Kami começou a ficar de frente pro mar, e moveu seu cajado pra cima. - "Venha, ave circular!" - "Ave circular?!" - a garota humana repetiu, animada. - "Bulma, o que é essa coisa de ave circular?" - Goku interrogou e murmurou, confuso. - "Por acaso, é alguma coisa relativa a um pássaro comum ou um frango?"

"É uma ave que não morre nunca!" - Bulma explicou, após sorrir levemente. O silêncio rodeou sob o lugar, até Ametista quebrar o silêncio. - "E então?! Quando é que essa ave vai aparecer, hein?"

"Desculpe, mestre! Mas tenho impressão que essa ave morreu no ano passado!" - a tartaruga murmurou, nervosa. - "Tem razão! Esqueci desse pequeno detalhe!" - murmurou ele, deixando Bulma pasmada. - "Não precisa nos dar nada!" - exclamou ela, enquanto Kami pensava.

"Não vai ser fácil! Eu queria dar essa ave pra vocês... ! Ah, já sei o que posso dar!" - exclamou ele, após estalar os dedos, e começar a dizer. - "Venha logo, Nuvem Voadora!" - em seguida, ele moveu seu cajado pra cima novamente. - "Venha a mim, Nuvem Voadora!"

"Ele pirou!" - "É mesmo!" - Goku e Ametista murmuraram, em choque. - "Acho que essa 'nuvem' nem existe!" - Bulma respondeu, também em choque. - "Eu não diria isso, meninos!" - Garnet murmurou, num tom estoico. - "Como assim, Garnet?" - Rose perguntou. - "Esperem, e vocês irão ver!"

"Tenham paciência, garotos! Ela está a caminho!" - mestre Kami disse, sem se mover. - "Isso é obviamente claro! Eu vejo isso!" - a fusão respondeu, cruzando os braços, e olhando para cima. Do nada, assim como ela, os demais também avistaram uma nuvem amarela, cruzando pelo céu.

"Viu? O que eu disse?" - exaltou ele, sem rodeios. Em seguida, ele se virou, e apontou com o cajado. - "Aí vem ela!" - com isso dito, todos começaram a se virar. - "É verdade! Ela tá voando!" - Bulma exclamou, enquanto a nuvem se aproximava, e parou diante deles.

"Não temam! Essa nuvem é a maior maravilha do mundo!" - explicou Kami, enquanto Bulma, Goku e as Crystal Gems se curvaram para vê-la melhor. Goku se levantou, e começou a andar ao redor da nuvem, para tomar mais detalhes. - "E isso a gente come com o quê?" - perguntou ele.

"Tenha paciência! Tudo é seu tempo!" - respondeu ele, quase irritado. - "E como essa nuvem funciona?" - Bulma interrogou, curiosa. - "Se conseguir subir nessa nuvem, vai poder voar pra onde quiser!" - explicou mestre Kami. - "Mas se essa nuvem é tão especial, por que não a quer? O que ela tem de errado?"

"Não tem nada de errado com ela!" - respondeu ele, quase indignado. - "Hunf, se não tem nada de errado nela, então tem em você!" - Garnet murmurou consigo mesma, com um leve sorriso. Com isso, Goku ficou animado. - "Ei, eu gostaria de tentar! Posso?"

"Vai em frente, garotinho! Mas precisa me ouvir com muita atenção, antes de tentar viajar nos céus com essa nuvem! Só poderá voar nela, se você for bom, e tiver coração puro!" - Kami explicou, diretamente. - "Ah, então nós Gems estamos fora! Nós nem temos um coração como o de vocês humanos!" - Ametista bufou, revirando os olhos pro lado, e com os braços cruzados.

"Puxa!" - o garoto murmurou, fascinado. - "E agora, garotinho! Eu vou mostrar como se faz!" - a falar isso, Garnet começou a rir baixinho. - "Algum problema, moça?" - mestre Kami perguntou, ao notar isso. Antes de mais nada, a fusão gaguejou, respondeu. - "Nada não!"

"Certo! Como eu tinha dito, eu vou mostrar como se faz!" - e em seguida, ele saltou para cima. - "Em frente!" - mas para o seu desgosto, ele caiu sentado no chão. Com isso, Ametista começou a gargalhar histericamente, enquanto as duas Gems maiores riam levemente.

Assim que ele se deitou, Bulma também começou a rir histericamente, enquanto a tartaruga se dirigia a ele. - "Mestre, o senhor está bem?" - e começou a apoiá-lo no seu casco, enquanto continuava falando com ele. - "O senhor já sabia!" - "Eu também!" - Garnet exclamou, ajustando seus óculos, e com um sorriso maroto. - "Do que estão falando?"

"Deixa eu tentar!" - Goku exclamou, e começou a saltar sob a nuvem. Para a surpresa de Kami, Bulma, das Crystal Gems e da tartaruga, o garoto ficara de pé na nuvem. - "Isso é fácil! Eu subi! Eu subi! Viva! Consegui! Consegui!" - o garoto comemorou, enquanto ria animadamente.

A tartaruga também ria levemente, enquanto Bulma permanecia chocada. Ametista também ria e batia palmas, Rose sorria levemente, e Garnet ajustava seus óculos enquanto o observava, satisfatoriamente. - "Ah, puxa vida! Fiquei sem a minha nuvem!" - Kami murmurou, chateado.

000

Em algum lugar do mar, um avião sobrevoava sob o mar, em busca da Esfera do Dragão. Dentro dele, Mai segurava e observava num binóculo, e olhava ao redor. - "Meu amo, já devemos está perto!" - declarou o cachorro, enquanto dirigia o avião. Pilaf também segurava um binóculo, e olhava ao redor do mar.

"Sim, está logo ali!" - anunciou ele, ao avistar uma casa em meio do mar. Com isso, os dois lacaios começaram a se aproximar da janela, para ver melhor, empurrando o imperador contra o vidro. Mas também fez com que o avião começasse a despencar em direção do mar.

Ambos conseguiram sobrevoar e aterrizar sob a água, até chegarem na ilha. Em seguida, ambos saíram um a um do avião. - "Ai, finalmente chegamos!" - Mai suspirou, aliviada. - "E agora, o que devemos fazer, meu amo?" - perguntou o cão, em dúvidas.

"Não seja bobo! Por que acha que viemos? Comecem a procura a esfera, e procurem direito!" - ordenou Pilaf, sem rodeios. - "Certo!" - exclamaram os dois lacaios, e em seguida, os três começaram a correr em direção a porta. - "Anda!" - "O senhor manda!" - murmurou o cachorro. Assim que ficaram em frente a porta, ambos pararam.

Em seguida, o imperador tampou o nariz, e falou com uma voz fanha. - _"Telegrama!"_ \- os dois lacaios ficaram confusos, até ficarem em choque, quando ele bateu na porta. No entanto, não houve resposta. - "Que bom! A casa está vazia!" - exclamou Pilaf, ao ver o lado positivo.

"E por que que a gente não entra na janela, meu amo?" - o cachorro perguntou, enquanto um sorriso malicioso surgia no rosto do imperador. - "Esperem! Que sorte! Acontece que eu tenho uma chave-mestra que eu guardei, pra se um dia, eu precisasse! E hoje é esse dia!" - declarou ele, começando a mexer nos bolsos.

"Eh... está aqui, eh... não!" - murmurou ele, consigo mesmo, antes de começar a revirar num dos sapatos, até mexer no seu chapéu. - "Ah, está aqui!" - ele apertou no botão, e começou a movê-la em direção a fechadura. - "Podíamos quebrar o vidro... mas eu prefiro usar a cabeça!" - exclamou ele, enquanto abria a porta.

"Muito bem, está aberta!" - exclamou Pilaf, enquanto começava a puxar a porta, sem sucesso. Enquanto isso, os dois lacaios se encontravam dentro da casa, o observando pela janela. - "Que estranho! Por que será que fechou com a chave, meu amo?" - perguntou o cachorro, confuso, fazendo o imperador olhar para eles, em choque.

"A porta estava aberta, senhor!" - Mai explicou. Pilaf ficou em choque, até olhar para o espaço, em desgosto consigo mesmo.

000

Enquanto isso, Goku voava com a Nuvem Voadora, enquanto Ametista sobrevoava do seu lado, transformada em coruja. Ambos rodopiavam no ar, e surfaram sob o mar, até voltarem para o céu novamente. Eles passaram pelas montanhas, até voltarem a passar sob a praia. Logo lá embaixo, mestre Kami, Bulma, a tartaruga e as duas Crystal Gems os observavam.

Em seguida, ele aterrizou e parou em frente a eles, enquanto a Gem roxa pousava no chão, e se transformava novamente em sua forma normal. - "Essa nuvem é fantástica, senhor! Obrigado!" - Goku exclamou entusiasmado.

"De nada! Estou vendo que já é um piloto experiente!" - exclamou Kami, surpreso. - "É, esse é o nosso Goku!" - Garnet afirmou, ajustando seus óculos. Com isso, o garoto deu uma risada desajeitada, e começou a voar novamente. - "Eu já volto!"

Enquanto eles o observavam voar novamente, Bulma começou a se dirigir a ele. - "Tenho uma perguntinha! Eu também posso ter uma?" - ao ouvir esse pedido, mestre Kami começou a se dirigir a tartaruga. - "Diga, tartaruga! Essa jovenzinha também te ajudou?"

Indignado, a tartaruga respondeu de forma irônica. - "Não! Só o garoto e essas mulheres coloridas!" - "No começo, não! Mas depois, ela... " - antes que Rose pudesse completar a frase, Bulma surtou e berrou com ele. - "Ah, e a água do mar que eu te dei pra beber?!" - "É, ela pode não ter querido te ajudar antes, mas depois ela mudou de ideia, não foi?" - Ametista a defendeu, num tom indignado.

"Hm,... sinto muito, mas só tenho uma Nuvem Voadora! Mas eu também podia te dar alguma coisa mágica!" - mestre Kami murmurou, enquanto pensava. - "Tipo o quê?!" - a Gem roxa perguntou, antes de ser calada pela fusão.

"Eh... você poderia... " - enquanto ele falava, Bulma começou a se embaraçar com o pedido dele, enquanto a tartaruga tentava falar com ele. As ondas do mar começaram a se erguer, de forma sinistra e arrepiante.

"Mestre! Nem conhece nada mágico! É melhor voltar pra casa!" - "Ah, faça silêncio! Estou tentando confortar essa garota, e você não está ajudando em nada!" - "Hm... não precisa gritar assim! Eu sou muito sensível!" - "Cale-se!"

Enquanto os dois brigavam, Garnet os interrompeu, ajustando seus óculos. - "Vão ficar brigando aí? Nós não temos muito tempo!" - anunciou ela, num tom estoico e rude, deixando os dois meio assustados.

A atenção deles foi desviada, quando Bulma se dirigiu a eles. - "Tudo bem! Aí vai!" - com isso, a garota começou a juntar coragem. - "Fechem os olhos, gente!" - murmurou a fusão, fazendo com que Rose e Ametista colocassem suas mãos sob os olhos, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo (apesar de está de óculos).

Após isso, Bulma se virou, com o rosto envergonhado. - "Ai, não acredito que fiz isso!" - em seguida, Kami começou a murmurar para a tartaruga. - "Você também viu isso, não foi?" - "Ah, vire essa boca pra lá!" - respondeu o animal, constrangido.

Em seguida, ela se virou para eles, com um leve sorriso. - "Olha, não precisa ser uma coisa mágica!" - em seguida, ele olhou para ela, com um sorriso forçado. - "Sim, é uma ótima ideia, mas... ! Bom, vamos pensar!"

 _"Que tal... ! Não, não, não! Não posso dar isso! Quem sabe... ! Não, só existe uma dessas!"_ \- enquanto mestre Kami pensava, Bulma notou que ele tinha uma das Esferas do Dragão consigo. Então, ela começou a se dirigir a ele, toda empolgada. - "E que tal o seu colar? Pode me dar?" - com isso, ele foi pego de surpresa.

Assim que as Gems tiraram as mãos dos seus rostos, Ametista compreendeu ao que a garota estava se referindo. - "Olha, é uma das... " - antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Garnet levemente a calou.

"Ah é menina? E por que você quer o colar?" - perguntou Kami, fazendo-a responder, aos berros. - "Ah, porque é muito bonito e lindo! E brilhante! Então, me dá logo!" - com isso, a pequena Gem deu uma leve risada.

"Este colar?" - ele apontou novamente, antes de começar a retirá-lo do pescoço e segurá-lo. - "Ah, tudo bem! Tem certeza que quer esta esfera? Eu a encontrei no fundo do mar, há muito, muito tempo!" - revelou Kami, deixando-a surpresa.

"Puxa! ... " - Bulma ficou sem palavras, enquanto olhava para a esfera, em suas mãos. Enquanto isso, Goku continuava voando com a Nuvem Voadora, de um lado para o outro. - "Goku, vem cá! Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa!" - Bulma exclamou, fazendo-o parar.

"Estou indo!" - berrou ele, enquanto voava para perto deles. Assim que parou, ele interrogou, em curiosidade. - "O que é?" - "Olha com cuidado, este colar!" - explicou ela, lhe entregando a esfera. O garoto segurou, enquanto a inspecionava, maravilhado. - "Puxa! É outra esfera!"

"É isso mesmo, maninho!" - Ametista afirmou, enquanto Rose Quartz e Garnet assentiam. - "Já temos quatro esferas!" - Bulma declamou, também maravilhada. - "O quê?! De que esferas estão falando?!" - perguntou mestre Kami, querendo se intrometer.

"Bulma, então essa deve ser a terceira! Porque tem três estrelas!" - Goku exaltou. - "É, exatamente! E faltam só três pra podermos pedir nosso grande desejo!" - enquanto os dois falavam, mestre Kami começou a murmurar consigo mesmo. - "Não imaginava que tivesse valor

"Já temos quatro! Oba!" - "É isso aí!" - exclamaram os dois pequenos, rindo levemente. Em seguida, Bulma recolheu a esfera, e se dirigiu a Kami. - "Ai, que sorte! Se essa esfera estivesse no mar, acho que a gente nunca ia encontrá-la! Obrigada!"

"Não tenho certeza que quero dá-la!" - disse ele, indignado, enquanto pensava. - _"Faz tanto tempo que a tenho, e não sabia que era valiosa!"_ \- "Então, que tal se eu... " - ela começou a fazer isso inúmeras vezes, no exato momento em que Rose e Ametista tinham fechado seus olhos, enquanto Garnet tinha fechado os de Goku.

Kami começou a sangrar pelo nariz, enquanto o enxugava e pensava novamente. - _"É melhor deixá-los levar essa esfera, mesmo!"_ \- "É minha! Eu sabia que ia encontrar! Sabia!" - Bulma comemorava, enquanto o garoto e as Gems sorriam satisfatoriamente.

"Eu também sabia!" - a fusão murmurou, enquanto assustava seus óculos. Vendo que ela estava muito feliz, Kami teve que deixá-los levar a esfera. - "Ah, está bem! Está bem! Leve-a!"

000

Em seguida, Bulma ligava sua moto, enquanto Goku estava em sua nuvem e as Crystal Gems em cima do Leão. Eles se viraram para trás, e se despediam de mestre Kami, que se retirava com sua tartaruga, no mar, pouco antes de se retirarem, juntos.

"Adeus! Muito obrigada!" - "Obrigado por tudo!" - os dois garotos exclamaram. - "Você é demais, senhor!" - "Foi muita gentileza sua!" - "A gente se vê por aí!" - berravam as Crystal Gems.

Enquanto se retirava com a tartaruga, Kami pensava consigo mesmo. - _"Hm, se pudêssemos vender todas as nossas experiências, por preços muito caros, seríamos todos milionários!"_

000

Após voltarem para casa, Bulma começou a descer de sua moto, e se dirigiu a Goku. - "Bom, quando a gente já tiver descansado, vamos pôr a casa de volta na cápsula!" - "Boa ideia! E depois, vamos atrás da próxima esfera!" - concluiu o garoto, enquanto ela entrava na casa.

Em seguida, ele se deitou na Nuvem Voadora, e começou a suspirar. - "Esta aventura está cada vez melhor!" - "Nem me fale, Goku!" - Ametista concordou, num tom animado. Do nada, todos ouviram um berro terrível, vindo da casa. - "Meu Deus! Eu não acredito!"

Assustado, o felino rosa começou a correr desgovernadamente dali. - "Leão, espere! O que que deu em você?!" - exclamou Rose, correndo atrás dele. Assim que Goku saltou da nuvem, Garnet deu um comando para ele e para Ametista, enquanto corria atrás da Quartzo rosa, que corria atrás do Leão. - "Vejam o que a Bulma tem, e tomem muito cuidado!"

Assim que entraram na casa, os dois menores se dirigiram a garota, que segurava algo nas mãos. - "O que que houve, Bulma?!" - "Que que isso na sua mão?" - "Está... está fora da... " - enquanto murmurava histericamente, ela inspecionou em si mesma, para certificar, e ficou sem palavras.

"Eu não acredito!" - surtou ela, enquanto se sentia pasmada e humilhada por dentro. - _"Eu estava... sem a minha... o tempo todo!"_ \- "Ah, você estava sem isso aí o tempo todo?! Ah, eu já sabia disso!" - Goku respondeu, deixando as duas garotas em desgosto.

"Como é que é, maninho?!" - interrogou Ametista, horrorizada. - "Me... explique isso melhor, Goku!" - "É que eu meio que... " - ao ver que ele parecia saber de algo, Bulma interrogou a ele, irritada. - "O quê?! Diga logo o que houve, Goku! Por que se eu pego esse descarado... "

"Pelo quê?!" - perguntou ele, sem entender nada. - "Por isso daqui!" - a garota respondeu, lhe amostrando o seguinte objeto. - "Ah, por esse seu utensílio aí?" - antes que pudesse dizer algo mais, ele e Ametista ouviram ela recalibrando a sua arma de fogo.

"Espere aí! O que pensa que vai fazer com isso, Bulma?" - a pequena Gem perguntou, incrédula. Ao invés de responder, Bulma começou a disparar inúmeras balas nele. Ao perceber essa reação, Ametista o agarrou e correu com ele até a porta, enquanto ela continuava atirando neles.

000

Na ilha, Pilaf e seus lacaios vasculhavam pela casa, em busca da Esfera do Dragão. A casa toda estava uma zona de bagunça total. - "Querido imperador! Meu amo! Não encontrei nada!" - berrou o cachorro, vindo na direção de Pilaf.

"Onde pode está?" - perguntou ele, frustrado. Em seguida, Mai se juntou a eles, e sugeriu algo. - "Quem sabe, ele ficou sabendo que a gente vinha e saiu depressa, senhor?" - com isso, o imperador começou a se dirigir para fora.

"Droga! Era só o que me faltava!" - murmurou ele, se dirigindo ao avião. Ao avistar um crocodilo cochilando sob o sol, Pilaf andou até ele. - "Ei!" - e lhe amostrou seu canivete, o deixando assustado. - "Cadê a esfera? Onde ele a escondeu? Me diga logo, se quiser viver!"

"Quem?!" - perguntou o crocodilo, em choque. - "O mestre Kami! Para onde ele foi?" - "O mestre Kami já vem vindo aí!" - ao olhar para direção que o réptil amostrava, o imperador ficou apavorado, ao vê-lo chegando perto da praia.

"Olha o mestre Kami vindo aí!" - berrou o animal, se retirando. Entretanto, Pilaf não pareceu ter se intimidado. - "Espere aí! É esse que vem aí?" - em seguida, seus lacaios vieram, e o viram se aproximando da praia, e prepararam suas armas. - "Parece que sim! Sei lá, quem é esse aí!" - "É ele!"

Assim que chegou na praia, Kami saltou da tartaruga, e ficou surpreso ao vê-los. - "O que aconteceu, amigos?" - "Eu quero a Esfera do Dragão! Diga onde está!" - Pilaf exigiu, irritado.

"A esfera?!" perguntou ele, confuso. - "É, isso mesmo! A esfera!" - confirmou o cachorro. - "Não se atreva a mentir pra nós!" - berrou a garota, o ameaçando. - "Que esfera?!" mestre Kami pareceu confuso, até se lembrar. - "Ah, sim! Acabei de dar pra aquela garota bonita, já a alguns minutos!"

Ao ouvirem isso, o trio continuara desconfiado. - "Não minta!" - Pilaf exclamou, irritado. - "É verdade! Eu tinha aquela esfera há anos, mas quando vi que deixou a garota feliz, eu não pude evitar, e dei a ela!" - explicou ele, num tom de voz calmo.

"Ela está com aquela garota que se transforma e com aquele menino macaco!" - respondeu o cachorro, se dirigindo a eles. Em seguida, o imperador deu um empurrou e um de seus lacaios, e interrogou ao Kami. - "Fala logo! Onde eles estão?"

"Não sei! Faz uns minutos que nos despedimos na praia!" - respondeu ele, sem rodeios. Com isso, Pilaf os ordenou, antes de correr em direção do avião. - "Vocês ouviram! Venham, sigam-me!" - "Sim, amo!" - "Sim, senhor!" - exclamaram os lacaios, indo atrás dele.

Assim que entraram no avião, Pilaf deu mais uma ordem. - "Vamos, faça a transformação!" - do nada, o avião se transformou num submarino, até o imperador se dirigir ao mestre Kami. - "Ei, por favor? Pode dar um empurrão?" - "Claro! Com todo prazer!"

"Qualquer coisa, contanto que saíam da minha ilha! Hunf!" - murmurou ele, enquanto andava até a nave. - "Vamos, fiquem prontos! Ele vai ajudar!" - "Tudo bem!" - murmurou o cachorro, nervoso. Assim que foi pra traseira do submarino, Kami deu uns golpes com a ponta do bastão, até formar um buraco na lateral.

"Prontinho!" - anunciou ele, rindo maliciosamente, enquanto empurrava o submarino até o mar. Ele continuou gargalhando, enquanto via o submarino passar pela superfície. Assim que desapareceram do horizonte, ele começou a murmurar consigo mesmo. - "Merecem isso, e muito mais, por serem ambiciosos! Mas que pena! Era um belo avião!"

000

No meio do mar, o submarino começou a afundar um pouco. - "Meu amo! Acho que a gente devia transformar de novo, em avião!" - murmurou o cachorro, nervoso. - "Cala essa boca!" - berrou Pliaf, irritado. Sem nenhum deles notarem, a água começava a entrar pelo buraco.

000

Bulma apertou em um botão, e a casa que antes estava ali, do nada, desapareceu num piscar de olhos. - "Ah, puxa!" - Goku exaltou, surpreso. - "Ah, isso é que eu chamo de levantar uma casa! Também se surpreendi na primeira vez que vi!" - a garota exaltou, rindo levemente, enquanto recolhia a cápsula.

O garoto e a Gem roxa menor brincavam juntos, enquanto Bulma inspecionava a nuvem. - "Acho que a Nuvem Dourada é mais rápida do que a moto e esse Leão!" - ao ouvir isso, o animal rosnou, antes de voltar a cochilar. - "Mas só gente boa e pura pode voar nela!" - Goku a lembrou, enquanto as outras Gems assentiam.

"Isso mesmo! Nós três até podemos ser boas, mas não temos um coração orgânico como de vocês humanos!" - explicou Rose, se referindo a ela, a Garnet e a Ametista. O silêncio rodeou ao redor deles, até Bulma surtar a eles. - "Do que estão falando?! Eu sou uma pessoa excelente! Não acredita não, é?"

"Tá legal, então tenta!" - Goku indagou, saindo do caminho dela. - "Só posso dizer que isso vai doer muito!" - Garnet exclamou, ajustando seus óculos. Em seguida, a Nuvem Amarela se abaixou um pouco, para testá-la. - "Já sinto que vai doer!" - Ametista berrou, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, com um olhar irônico.

Bulma tomou impulso, até passar pela nuvem, e cair de cara no chão. A pequena Gem se jogou no chão, gargalhando histericamente. A fusão segurou a risada, no intuito de mostrar que estava certa. Rose se apoiou nas pernas, enquanto via se ela estava bem. Goku fez o mesmo, e exclamou para a garota, sem nenhuma gozação no olhar. - "Sinto muito!"

"Você está bem, Bulma?" - perguntou a Quartzo rosa, preocupada. A garota se sentou no chão, e rosnou irritada. - "Ai, mas que nuvenzinha mais sem graça! E daí? Eu não queria subir nela, mesmo!" - "Então, por que saltou sobre ela, se você sabia que isso iria acontecer?" - perguntou Garnet, ajustando seus óculos novamente, num tom estoico.

000

Goku voava na sua Nuvem Voadora, enquanto Bulma montava em sua moto e as Crystal Gems montavam no Leão, logo atrás. Assim que chegaram perto, o garoto se dirigiu a elas, num tom brincalhão. - "Vocês estão muito devagar!" - "Ah, Goku! Cala a boca! Você é que está muito depressa!"

"Se não sabe brincar, é melhor nem fazê-lo, Bulma!" - exclamou a pequena Gem, num tom irônico. - "Fique quieta você também, Ametista!" - gritou a garota, fazendo esta lhe dar língua como resposta.

000

Enquanto isso, no meio do mar, o submarino afundava aos poucos. - "Meu amo! Não podíamos ir mais depressa?" - perguntou o cachorro, nervoso. - "Fica quieto, e pilota essa droga!" - Pilaf respondeu, num tom irônico.

Do nada, Mai sentiu algo molhar suas pernas, e avistou a água subindo dentro do submarino. Ao verem ela berrando, o imperador e o cachorro também começaram a berrar, ao verem a água quase chegando a eles três.

No fim, o submarino afundou no mar, com eles três lá dentro.

 _Enquanto os vilões afundam no oceano, Goku, Bulma e as Crystal Gems continuam à procura das Sete Esferas do Dragão!_

 **Este episódio estava com muitas cenas cortadas, e não dubladas, então tive que** **improvisar do meu jeito. Espero que tenham gostado. E hoje foi aniversário do meu terceiro irmão mais novo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4: Oolong, o Sequestrador de Garotas**

Goku se encontrava voando e rindo em sua Nuvem Voadora, que passava pelas montanhas numa velocidade incrível. - "Que legal! Vamos, Bulma e Crystal Gems! Andam!" - berrou ele, animado. - "Vamos!"

Enquanto olhava para ele, Bulma acabou passando por um pequeno monte no chão, fazendo-a sobrevoar nos ares. - "Ai, Goku! Você está indo rápido demais!" - berrou ela, se segurando firme. Logo atrás, Rose, Garnet e Ametista se viam logo atrás, com o Leão.

 _Já se passaram três dias, desde que mestre Kami, um ancião misterioso, deu de presente a Goku a Nuvem Voadora! Goku, Bulma e as Crystal Gems dirigem-se apressadamente a um vale, onde acreditam que poderão encontrar a quinta Esfera do Dragão!_

Enquanto continuavam seguindo pela estrada, Goku começou a fazer dois loops com a Nuvem Voadora. - "Oi, Crystal Gems!" - "Oi, Bulma!" - "Goku, não voa assim, tão perto de mim, que pode ser perigoso!" - berrou a garota, quase irritada. - "Se eu fosse você, olhava por onde dirigia, Bulma!"

Bulma não entendeu o que Garnet queria dizer, até sair do caminho, e descer ladeira abaixo. Após ouvirem uma queda de 1 metro, acompanhada de uma leve fumaça, Goku e as Crystal Gems começaram a se aproximar dela. A moto esta revirada, e a garota estava sentada no chão, com uma das esferas no chão.

"O que aconteceu, Bulma?" - "Você está bem?" - perguntaram os dois menores, preocupados. - "E ainda perguntam?! Eu cai por sua culpa, seu torrão!" - respondeu ela, começando a choramingar e a gemer. Em seguida, Goku saltou de sua nuvem, enquanto as três Gems desciam do Leão, e ambos ficaram de frente para ela.

O garoto recolheu a esfera, e percebeu que ela estava brilhando. - "Olha só, Bulma! A esfera tá brilhando!" - ao ouvir isso, ela parou de berrar, e tomou a esfera dele, para olhar mais perto. - "É mesmo! Quer dizer que estamos perto da quinta esfera!"

 _"Hunf, até que enfim, parou de chorar, hein?"_ \- pensou a Gem menor, revirando o olhar. Ao fazer isso, Ametista notou algo no horizonte, e cutucou o ombro de Goku, que olhou para mesma direção. - "Olha lá, é ali!"

Em seguida, Bulma, Garnet e Rose olharam para a mesma direção, e avistaram uma pequena vila logo ali. - "Deve estar numa daquelas casas!" - Bulma sugeriu, até o garoto perguntar. - "Será que ela está lá?"

Em seguida, a garota começou a se levantar. - "Pode ser! Vamos lá ver!" - e ambos começaram a seguir em direção daquele vilarejo. Assim que chegaram na vila, ambos começaram a olhar ao redor. - Tomara que a gente encontre!" - exclamou Bulma, animada. - "É!" - Goku concordou.

Bulma desceu de sua moto, enquanto Rose, Garnet e Ametista desciam do Leão. - "Vamos ver o radar!" - exclamou a garota, inspecionando o radar do dragão, que piscava sem parar. - "Parece que a esfera está aqui!"

Em seguida, Bulma olhou ao redor, e reparou algo errado. - "Mas que estranho! Não tem ninguém! Parece um lugar deserto!" - "Hm... vai ver, é época de verão! Eu ouvir dizer que nessa época do ano, o pessoal sai de férias, para viajar para algum lugar!" - comentou Ametista, sugerindo. - "Mas nós estamos em outono, Ametista!" - Garnet respondeu, sem rodeios.

"Não, acho que tem gente fantasma!" - retrucou Goku, olhando ao redor. - "Não se ver uma alma! Parece um lugar abandonado!" - murmurou Bulma, enquanto olhava ao redor também. Em seguida, o garoto começou a ir em outra direção, com a Nuvem Voadora, e continuou olhando pros lados. - "Eu sei que tem!"

"Hm... por que eu estou achando que estão todos escondidos nas casas?" - perguntou Rose, preocupada. - "Vamos procurar!" - exclamou Bulma, enquanto Goku e Ametista olhavam em direções diferentes, e berravam. - "Tem alguém aqui?" - "Apareçam, gente fantasma!"

Rose e Garnet também seguiram em direções opostas, e começaram a olhar ao redor do lugar. Enquanto isso, Bulma também fazia o mesmo. - "Olá! Tem alguém em casa? Olá!" - o silêncio tomou conta do lugar, enquanto todos procuravam.

"Que estranho! Eu continuo achando que tem gente, sim!" - Goku exaltou, desconfiado. - "Eu também, Goku! Mas eu não consigo entender nada!" - respondeu Rose, num tom maternal. - "Hm... tem certeza?" - a garota perguntou, se dirigindo a eles.

"Eu não sei! Mas eu quero descobrir! Venham, Bulma e Crystal Gems" - concluiu o garoto, seguindo na frente, com olhar determinado. - "Espera!" - Bulma exaltou, enquanto Goku descia da nuvem, e seguia em direção de uma casa.

Assim que a garota e as três Gems haviam parado na frente da casa, Goku começou a bater na porta. - "Oi, tem alguém em casa? Por que não responde?" - o silêncio voltou a rodear eles, até Bulma falar. - "Eu acho que tá trancada!"

Então, Goku se posicionou, e golpeou a porta com toda a força, deixando a garota impressionada. - "Boa, meu irmãozinho! Essa foi demais!" - exclamou Ametista, enfatizada, enquanto ele abria a porta. - "Ah, agora tá aberta!" - "Meio selvagem, né?" - declarou Bulma, em choque.

Assim que Goku deu o primeiro passo, Garnet teve um sobressalto. - "Cuidado, Goku!" - do nada, uma espécie de machado começou a seguir em direção dele, e um homem o havia acertado em cheio na cabeça. Bulma, Ametista e Rose Quartz ficaram em choque com a cena.

Mas para o choque de todos, o metal cortante se quebrou em pedaços, e um galo enorme se formou na cabeça do garoto. Goku segurava sua cabeça, enquanto gemia e berrava de dor. Bulma começava a surtar, enquanto homem se encontrava em choque. - "Oh céus! Que horrível! Parti a cabeça dele!" - ao fundo, uma garota se sobre-ergueu da mesa, e observou a cena.

"Por que fez isso?! Você tá louco?! Por que me atacou?! Agora sim, você vai ver o que eu vou fazer!" - berrou o garoto, lhe apontando com o bastão mágico, deixando o homem nervoso. Garnet interveio e pôs a sua mão sob o ombro de Goku, em tentativa de acalmá-lo. Para a estranheza de todos, o homem começou a se desculpar com ele.

"Ah, senhor Oolong, me desculpe, por favor! Eu não quis bater na sua cabeça! Eu só peço que por favor, não leve a minha filha!" - com isso, Goku, Bulma e as Crystal Gems ficaram confusos. - "Como é?" - "O quê?" - "Será que ele pirou, gente?!"

"Quem é Oolong, senhor? Do que está falando?" - o garoto perguntou, confuso. Antes que o homem pudesse dizer, a garotinha respondeu, por ele. - "Ele é um monstro!" - "Um monstro?! Mas do que estão falando?" - perguntou Rose, horrorizada. - "Como eu suspeitava! As pessoas daqui devem estar se escondendo do tal monstro que está aterrorizando este vilarejo!" - Garnet declarou, ajustando seus óculos.

Em seguida, as outras pessoas começaram a aparecer, para verem a confusão. Lá dentro, a garota mergulhava um pano umedecido com a água da bacia, e colocava sob a cabeça inchada de Goku. - "Ai, isso doí!" - "Não berre, que meu ouvidos também doem, maninho!" - retrucou a pequena Gem, com as braços atrás da cabeça.

"Vai ficar curado!" - disse a garotinha, num tom de voz doce. - "Obrigada, você é muito gentil!" - Rose agradeceu, com um leve sorriso. Enquanto o homem se encontrava sem jeito, Bulma começou a repreendê-lo, irritada. - "Não sei como pode se confudir!"

"Ah... ah... me desculpa! Eu pensei que fosse Oolong! Eu eu estava tentando me proteger e proteger minha filha, porque ele sequestra as garotas bonitas dessa aldeia!" - enquanto ele explicava, Goku e a garotinha trocavam olhares, até o garoto inspecioná-la.

"Parece uma bonequinha! Eu também roubaria você!" - disse ele, deixando-a embaraçada. Enquanto ele falava com ela, Bulma andou discretamente em direção a ele, e deu um golpe sob a cabeça. - "Ei, por que você me bateu?!" - perguntou Goku, confuso e irritado. Bulma o atacou, e respondeu, indignada.

"Não vê que tá assustando a menina, seu torrão?" - e em seguida, ela se dirigiu ao homem, calma. - "Eh, por acaso, não sabem se esse Oolong é bonitão?" - com isso, os demais ficarão em choque, enquanto Garnet ria baixinho e murmurava consigo mesma. - "Acho que você o detestaria, antes mesmo de o conhecer!"

"É impressão minha, o você está querendo ser sequestrada, Bulma?" - perguntou Ametista, enquanto a garotinha corria na direção de seu pai, e o abraçara, chorando. - "Pelo que parece, não, Bulma!" - Rose respondeu, com incerteza em seu olhar.

"Ele é horrível, um animal asqueroso, terrivelmente horrível! É um animal nunca visto antes desse planeta, ou em qualquer outro!" - respondeu o homem, indignado. - "Um monstro?" - Bulma exaltou, enquanto a garotinha murmurava, chorando. - "Eu tenho medo!"

Vendo-a daquele jeito, Rose andou calmamente até ela, e começou a consolá-la um pouco. - "Não fique assustada, pois enquanto nós estivermos aqui, ninguém vai te machucar!" - "E o que ele faz?" - perguntou a jovem, querendo saber mais desse monstro.

"Ninguém sabe! Ele muda de forma, sempre que deseja, e desaparece!" - "Ninguém conhece a sua identidade, a única coisa que sabemos ao certo, é que ele vem a nossa aldeia, procurando por meninas bonitas! Ontem ele bateu na minha porta, pedindo a minha pequena Pokaquapa! Precisamos fazer alguma coisa!"

Com esse dicurso finalizado, Goku, Bulma e Ametista se entreolharam, enquanto imaginava a cena.

000

 _"Sua filha me interessa muito! Dentro de pouco tempo, venho buscá-la! Preciso dela, para ser minha esposa!"_ \- exclamou Oolong, fazendo com que o homem tremulasse de medo. - _"Prepare suas coisas, Pokaquapa! Amanhã, venho te buscar!"_ \- com isso dito, Oolong começou a gargalhar malignamente enquanto se retirava, destruindo algumas casas no caminho.

000

"Mas por que não vai atrás dele, pra dar o que ele merece?" - perguntou Goku. - "O problema, é que ele é um monstro gigantesco, não entende? Ele vai esmagar a gente, se chegarmos perto dele! Aposto que no café da manhã, ele come garotinhos, como você!" - exclamou o homem, deixando os aldeões assustados.

Em seguida, ele perguntou. - "Por que vieram aqui?" - "Com licença!" - Bulma exaltou, enquanto mexia na sua mochila. - "Onde foi que eu guardei?" - e lhe amostrou uma das Esferas do Dragão. - "Vocês tem uma esfera, igual a esta?"

Ela entregou para o homem, que começou a inspecioná-la. - "Que estranho! Eu acho que eles se enganaram de vila! Eu nunca vi nada assim!" - "Mas eu, sim!" - exclamou uma voz, por trás. Todos avistaram uma senhora, entrando pela porta.

"Jovenzinha, eu tenho a outra!" - com essa revelação, Bulma ficou animada. - "Sabia que ia encontrar!" - "Eu também sabia!" - Garnet murmurou, enquanto ajustava seus óculos.

"Sabia como?! Como ficarão sabendo?" - exclamou o homem, em choque. - "Posso ver, por favor?" - com esse pedido da jovem, a senhora pós sua mão no bolso, e revelou uma esfera dourada. - "É esta que procura?"

"Essa mesma!" - exclamou Bulma, surpresa. - "A senhora tem a quinta esfera?" - Goku perguntou, deixando a garota preocupada. - "Eu não vou entregar a esfera pra vocês! Ela está na minha família há muito tempo!" - com isso, a Gem roxa começou a reclamar. - "Então, nós viemos até aqui à toa? Que perda de tempo!"

No entanto, Bulma teve uma ideia. - "Já sei! Vamos fazer um trato, vovó! Nos dar a esfera, e Goku, as Crystal Gems e eu salvamos vocês do asqueroso e malvado monstro Oolong!" - com essa condição, os demais ficarão em choque.

"Espera que esta velha acredite que uma garota fraquinha, dois garotinhos e duas mulheres coloridas, possam acabar com Oolong?" - interrogou a senhora, não acreditando nela. Entretanto, Bulma manteve a compostura, enquanto falava. - "Eu não vou lutar com ele! Goku e as Crystal Gems é que vão!"

Para o desgosto de Bulma, Goku estava inspecionando a senhora, com curiosidade. Com isso, ela se jogou no chão, totalmente apagada. - "Ih, acho que ela caiu no sono!" - exclamou Ametista, apontando para ela, enquanto Rose e Garnet a observavam.

"Eu não sou fraco como você!" - exclamou o garoto, deixando a senhora quase que sem jeito. - "Oh, como você se atreve!" - murmurou ela. Em seguida, Bulma deu-lhe um golpe golpe pela cabeça do garoto, e lhe deu uma bronca. - "Não te ensinaram a respeitar os mais velhos, mal-criado?!"

"Ei, nos o educamos muito bem! Ele só nunca viu outras pessoas antes! Então, ele só está conhecendo-as de um jeito diferente!" - berrou Ametista, o defendendo. - "Desculpe senhoritas! Mas esse monstro levou a minha filha! E quero ela de volta!" - exclamou um outro homem, dentre a multidão.

"Não se preocupe, senhor! Goku é um garoto muito forte, apesar de pequeno! E as Crystal Gems são excepcionalmente agéis em combates! Eu garanto que podem confiar neles! Verdade!" - declarou a jovem, com compostura novamente.

"Se nos perdoarem o golpe, eu ficaria muito grato!" - exclamou o homem, com a sua filha. - "Desejamos muita sorte para vocês! Não sei como podem fazer ele falar, mas se conseguirem, perguntem da minha filha!" - exclamou o outro, acompanhado do assentimento da senhora.

"Bulma, minha filha também desapareceu! Eu só preciso saber se ela está bem?" - exclamou uma mulher, da multidão também. Em seguida, um índigena veio em direção a Goku, e segurou suas mãos. - "Agradeço qualquer coisa que possam fazer! Devemos proteger nossas filhas!"

Enquanto isso, as três Gems falavam uma com a outra. - "Que ótimo! Mas como nós vamos atrair esse tal de Oolong, sem nenhum plano?" - perguntou Ametista, com os braços atrás da cabeça. - "Hm... eu literalmente não sei, Ametista! Garnet, você tem algum plano?"

Ao invés da fusão responder, ela gesticulou algo, que ambas as duas não conseguiram entender, até olharem para frente, e verem a garota de cabelos azuis exclamar. - "Tenho uma ideia! Mãos à obra!"

000

Depois de cinco minutos depois, Goku apareceu, com uma das roupas de Pokaquapa e com um pano na cabeça. - "Hm... mas que lindo! Que gracinha! Só precisa sorrir um pouco!" - Ametista tentou segurar uma risada, enquanto Rose achava uma graça, e Garnet permanecia quieta e séria.

"Por que que eu tenho que usar um vestido tão horrível, como este?" - perguntou Goku, olhando para o vestido que usava. - "Porque a Ametista não consegue mudar de cor, quando se transforma! E além do mais, você está muito fofo! É uma garota linda!" - exclamou Bulma, brincando.

"Goku, tenho uma roupa igualzinha a essa!" - exclamou Pokaquapa, animada. Em seguida, Bulma começou a declarar. - "Vamos repassar o plano, pra ver se entendeu? O importante, é ver onde ele esconde as garotas! Vá com ele, e preste bastante atenção! E pra ninguém perceber, lembre de afinar a voz!"

"Bulma, com este vestido, o único lugar pra onde eu vou, é o chão!" - exclamou o garoto, irritado. Do nada, o chão começou a tremer várias vezes, - "Papai! Eu estou com medo!" - berrou Pokaquapa, enquanto abraçava seu pai.

Do lado de fora, um monstro seguia em direção do vilarejo Aru, vestido com um terno branco e com um ramo de flores. - "Eu vou levar minha única garota bonita, sim senhor!" - exclamou ele, enquanto entrava na vila, destruindo a placa de entrada, no processo.

Todas as pessoas começaram a correr em várias direções, desesperadas. Perto dali, Leão dormia tranquilamente, até ouvir as pessoas berrarem. Ao erguer a cabeça, ele sentiu o chão tremer, e avistou um gigante vermelho indo para aquela rua em que ele mesmo se encontrava. O felino se levantou, e começou a correr na direção dele, com o intuito de conseguir ganhar tempo, até que Rose, Goku e os demais viesse.

000

Um homem se dirigiu a casa em que Goku, Bulma e as Crystal Gems se encontrava. - "O monstro horrível está vindo pra cá! Protejam-se!" - em seguida, Bulma se dirigiu a ele. - "Obrigada por nos avisar! Agora, corra pra sua casa, e fique em segurança!"

Com isso dito, o homem correu para se salvar. Goku se dirigiu a porta, para ver a confusão. - "Amiga... amigo, tudo depende de você!" - disse ela, se auto corrigindo. - "Você disse que nós 'cinco' íamos dar um jeito no Oolong! O que que você vai fazer?" - perguntou o garoto, sem expressar sua raiva no rosto.

Ao invés de responder, Bulma simplesmente o empurrou pela frente, e se trancou dentro da casa. Em seguida, ela se esgueirou pelo buraco da porta. - "Se precisar de ajuda, estamos aqui, hein?" - entretanto, Goku permaneceu quieto, sem entender nada.

"Sei que ele é muito tonto, mas não deixa ele ver sua cara, porque ele conhece Pokaquapa!" - "Ai, como isso incomoda!" - rosnou o garoto, se rebaixando, e permaneceu quieto por lá.

Enquanto isso, o gigante seguia em direção a rua, após ter nocauteado o Leão, sem nenhum esforço. Em seguida, ele avistou o garoto, e começou a pensar que era Pokaquapa. - "Vim te buscar, minha princesinha! Eu trouxe algumas flores! Espero que você goste!"

Logo acima da casa, Rose, Garnet e Ametista estavam esperando o momento certo para atacarem, caso alguma coisa desse errado. No entanto, elas resolverão apreciar um pouco o show.

 _"Muito obrigada!"_ \- murmurou Goku, afinando a voz, num tom cético. A pequena Gem segurou uma risada, enquanto as outras duas a faziam calar a boca. Do nada, Oolong reparou que havia algo nas costas dela. - "Trouxe um rolo?" - _"Pra fazer pão!"_ \- respondeu o garoto, com nervosismo, ao perceber que estava com o bastão mágico.

Lá dentro, Bulma ficou nervosa, ao perceber que tinha se esquecido de retirar o bastão. - "Vejo que gosta de comer bastante! Está um pouco gordinha!" - exclamou ele, ao reparar a estrutura física da garota. Com isso, Goku começou a ficar irritado e interrogou, apressadamente.

 _"Tá esperando o quê, para me levar pra casa?!"_ \- "Que gênio! Está um pouco agressiva hoje, não está?" - perguntou o monstro, impressionado. - "Ai, Goku! Não se irrite! Precisamos saber onde estão as garotas! E afina essa voz!" - Bulma murmurou, através do buraco da porta.

Após ouvir o que a jovem falara, Goku voltou a afinar a voz. - _"Não se zangou, não é?"_ \- "De jeito nenhum! Eu gosto das agressivas!" - respondeu Oolong, se mostrando pacifista. - "Não me leve a mal, mas quero ver o seu penteado! Eu queria ver o seu lindo cabelo!"

Do teto, Rose e Ametista ficavam nervosos, enquanto Garnet assentia pros lados, em negação e indignação, como se prevê-se o que iria acontecer. Ao perceber isso, Goku começou a se enfezar, como se não soubesse o que fazer. - "Oh, céus! Está tremendo!" - Oolong exaltou, ao perceber isso.

Goku se segurava, evitando se exaltar, e se revelar. - "Sei o que você tem! Está com medo da minha aparência! Mas posso me transformar!" - com isso, Bulma começou a ficar apavorada. Do nada, o monstro se envolveu numa explosão de fumaça, enquanto a garota de cabelos azuis ficava nervosa.

Após a poeira diminuir, um homem bonito e formal apareceu. Goku parou de tremer, e avistou o homem, que se reverenciava para ele. - "Desculpe-me, senhorita! Eu não tive a intenção de assustá-la! Peço que me diga se assim está bem, porque senão, eu posso mudar outra vez!"

Antes que o garoto pudesse responder, do nada, Bulma saiu da porta, com um olhar apaixonado. Do teto, Garnet continuava balançando a cabeça, em negatividade, e murmurando consigo mesma, atraindo os olhares das outras Gems. - "O que houve, Garnet? Algum problema?" - Ametista sussurrou, confusa. - "Como eu tinha previsto, as coisas não iriam sair como planejado, e Bulma iria estragar tudo!"

Oolong tomou um olhar para ela, enquanto Goku fazia o mesmo. - "Como vai, belo forasteiro? Sou Bulma! Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só pedir!" - declarou ela. Goku deu uma leve risada, antes de se jogar pro lado, em colapso.

"Eu acho que nunca a vi por aqui antes, garota encantadora!" - declarou Oolong, meio cético. Com isso, a jovem ficou embaraçada, e começou a jogar charme para cima dele. - "Sério? E o que acha disso?" - Oolong ficou embaraçado, enquanto pensava.

 _"Nunca vi nada desse tipo! Muito fora do comum, dentre tantas garotas! Talvez, seja também melhor levar essa garota comigo! É melhor voltar à direta o quanto antes!"_

"Acabo de chegar, mas ficarei o tempo que quiser!" - continuou a garota. Logo lá em cima, Garnet se posicionou, e murmurou com as duas outras Gems. - "Se preparem, pois o ataque está prestes a começar em cinco... " enquanto contava, Oolong começava a rosnar consigo mesmo.

"Duas pra conquistar em vez de uma! Acho que não vou conseguir manter esta transformação!" - enquanto se controlava, Bulma reparou algo errado. - "O... o que foi? Tá sentindo alguma coisa?" - "... quatro,... " - a fusão continuava contando, enquanto esperava pelo momento certo.

"Bulma, cala a boca, e caí fora!" - Goku murmurou, irritado. Oolong olhou para os lados, e avistou a garota perto de uma árvore, assobiando. - "Ah, que alívio! Ele começou a andar até ela, enquanto pensava, desconfiado. - _"Não acredito! Como pode a Pokaquapa está perto da árvore daquele jeito, se é uma menina? Só tem uma explicação lógica para isso!"_

"... três,... " - assim que chegou perto, ele percebeu que Pokaquapa tinha um detalhe muito diferente, e ficou em choque. - "Eu não posso manter isso, duas mulheres são demais!" - "Puxa vida, você deixou ele feito louco, Bulma!" - Goku exclamou, surpreso. - "... dois,... "

Oolong começou a ficar irritado, enquanto perdia o controle. - "Ah, eu não posso aguentar! Preciso voltar pra escola, e fazer outro curso, imediatamente!" - Bulma e Goku viam ele se descontrolar, até se envolver numa fumaça. - "... um,... " - Garnet continuava contando.

No fim, um touro grande e feroz se encontrava diante deles dois, irritado. - "Eu não acredito no que estou vendo!" - Bulma exclamou, em choque. - "Ele se transformou num touro!" - o garoto exclamou, enquanto o via diante dele. - "Agora eu já entendi porque você não se parece com Pokaquapa! Você é gordinha!"

Enquanto isso, Bulma começou a murmurar consiga mesma. - "Ai, acho que estou ficando louca! O que aconteceu com o meu belo forasteiro? Já foi embora?" - e em seguida, ela entrou para dentro da casa, discretamente. - "Ah, até logo, hein!"

"Os homens são todos iguais!" - murmurou ela, escondida na parede. O homem e Pokaquapa assistiam tudo, confusos e chocados. - "Aquele não era apenas um homem! Era Oolong! Ele já fez as suas por muito tempo! Essa criatura asquerosa, precisa de uma lição! E talvez, seja eu que vá dar essa lição a ele!" - exclamou ele, indignado.

Bulma ficou nervosa, enquanto via ele se acalmar, e se referir a sua filha. - "Pelo menos, sei que minha pequena Pokaquapa está segura! Agora que você, Goku e essas Crystal sei lá o quê estão se encarregando do monstro!"

"É, muito obrigada!" - exclamou a garota, com um leve sorriso. - "Ah, esse Oolong me deixou furiosa! Ele e aquela bela transformação dele vão me pagar!" - exaltou Bulma, irritada.

000

Do lado de fora, Goku e Oolong, transformado em touro, se encontravam cara a cara. Rose, Garnet e Ametista se encontravam em cima do telhado, esperando pelo momento certo de atacar.

 _"Ai, e agora? O que que eu faço?Ele tá esquisito!"_ \- Goku pensava, enquanto o encarava. Do nada, a fusão parou de contar, e começou a olhar pro lado, em aflição. - "O que houve, Garnet? Por que parou a contagem?" - perguntou Rose, preocupada. - "Eu... previ que isso seria inútil! Então, é melhor não fazermos nada! Pelo menos, por enquanto!"

000

"Deixa o plano pra lá! Pegue esse sujeito horrível pelos chifres, agora mesmo!" - ao ouvir Bulma falar isso, Goku jogou as roupas no ar, e se posicionou para atacar. - "Há! Eu também tenho uma surpresa pra você, tourinho!"

"Faz ele te dizer, pra onde ele levou todas as garotas, que raptou!" - murmurou ela, irritada. - "Cala a boca, garota! Vou levar você, também!" - rosnou Oolong, irritado. - "Claro que não!" - exclamou o garoto, irritado, o inspecionando.

Em seguida, ele fez uma careta para o touro, deixando-o furioso. - "Olha garoto, você me dá tanto medo, quanto um ratinho! Mostra o que você consegue!" - "Ah, é?" - com isso, Goku começou a se posicionar, para lutar. - "Não esqueça, que quem ri por último, ri melhor!"

Com isso dito, Oolong rosnou bravamente, e começou a se dirigir a ele. - "Escuta! Você não tem chance! Eu como garotinhos, iguais a você, no café!" - "Puxa, foi a mesma coisa que aquele senhor disse pra ele!" - Ametista murmurou, se dirigindo a Rose.

"Muito bem, Crystal Gems! É hora de batalharmos!" - anunciou Garnet, se posicionando para atacar. Rose e Ametista seguiram a mesma posição. Em seguida, elas começaram a saltar do telhado, em direção a eles.

"Só o que eu sei, é que você fala demais! Anda, luta de uma vez!" - rosnou Goku, enquanto ouvia as três Gems saltarem atrás dele, e se prepararem para lutar, também. - "Se quiser sair dessa, terá que lutar conosco!" - rosnou a Quartzo rosa, lhe amostrando o escudo.

"Não, eu não vou lutar, porque eu só preciso assoprar, e vocês já eram!" - respondeu Oolong, irritado. - "Por que você não quer lutar? Por que não é muito forte?" - provocou Goku, irritado.

Oolong apenas rosnou, até de olhar para um relógio, que começara a tocar. - "O tempo acabou!" - exclamou ele, começando a se retirar. Goku e as três Crystal Gems estranharam aquilo tudo. - "Ei, volta aqui! Covarde!" - berrou o garoto, enquanto eles quatro corriam atrás do touro.

Perto dali, Leão, que já havia se recuperado do desmaio, viu um touro passar por ele. Em seguida, ele avistou Goku e as Gems correndo atrás dele. Então, ele deu um logo salto, e parou em frente a Rose, enquanto os demais continuavam correndo. Rose Quartz subiu no felino, e seguiram em direção a eles.

No entanto, Oolong passou pelo portão do vilarejo, e sumiu. - "Volta!" - berrou Goku, enquanto ele, e os demais viam uma nuvem de fumaça sob o muro.

Do lado de fora, a fumaça se dissipara, e revelava uma sombra menor e possivelmente inofensiva. O garoto, Ametista, Garnet, Rose e Leão pararam sob o portão, e o ouviram rosnar. Ao olharem pros lados, ambos ouviram um assobio, e avistaram um porquinho, apoiado sob a parede, olhando pro lado.

Com exceção de Garnet e Leão, Rose, Ametista e Rose Quartz começaram a se dirigir a ele. - "Eh, com licença? Por acaso, você não viu um touro passar correndo por aqui?" - perguntou o garoto, atraindo a atenção do porquinho, que apontou para a esquerda. - "Por ali!"

Então, Goku e as duas Gems correrão nessa seguinte direção, determinados. Então, ele começou a explicar consigo mesmo, sem perceber que a fusão e o felino rosa ainda estavam lá. - "Olha, normalmente, eu sou um porquinho bem inocente! Mas desde que fiz escola de transformação, a minha vida mudou!"

Enquanto falava, Garnet andou em direção a ele, silenciosamente. - "Eu fico aprendendo novas formas, o tempo todo! Pode ser bem divertido!" - após concluir isso, a fusão ativou uma de suas manoplas, enquanto se preparava para agarrá-lo com a outra mão, livre.

000

 _Vou lhes contar, qual é o segredo de Oolong! Ele pode mudar de aparência! E isso é o que chamamos de 'Metamorfose'! É quase que nem a Ametista, mas de um jeito muito diferente! Só que as transformações não duram mais que cinco minutos! Nesse tempo, ele pode mudar, quantas vezes quiser! Mas passar dos cinco minutos, ele deve descansar um pouco, e voltar a aparência normal! Depois do descanso, pode se transformar outra vez!_

000

Enquanto isso, Bulma e o homem saíam discretamente da porta, e eles olharam ao redor. - "Que silêncio! Pra onde será que foi o touro? Está vendo o Goku e as Crystal Gems? Eu estou preocupada com eles!" - perguntou ela, olhando pro vilarejo inteiro. - "Não! Não vejo ninguém por aqui!" - respondeu o homem, sem rodeios.

"Acho que o Goku e as Gems perseguiram Oolong, pra bem longe!" - Bulma murmurou, num tom nervoso. - "Parece estranho, que ele tenha escapado desse jeito!" - murmurou o homem, também estranhando aquilo tudo.

000

Goku, Rose Quartz e Ametista voltavam para o portão, enquanto olhavam ao redor. - "Que estranho! Vai ver, ele se transformou em pássaro, pra fugir mais depressa!" - "É, maninho! Nem mesmo eu, consegui encontrá-lo em lugar algum!" - exclamaram os dois menores.

Oolong os observava vindo dali, enquanto Garnet escondia sua manopla por trás. - "Vai continuar procurando?" - perguntou ele, inocentemente. - "Não!" - "É, nós nos cansamos disso!" - enquanto ele os observava entrar, Rose se esgueirou e sussurrou para a fusão. - "Garnet, fique de olho, pro caso dele aparecer!"

Enquanto o porquinho ria murmurosamente, Goku começou a anunciar para os demais. - "Escutem! Oolong foi embora! Acho que já podem sair! Mas primeiro, eu vou revistar!" - enquanto ele falava, Oolong deu uma leve avistada no seu relógio e rosnou consigo mesmo, sem perceber que Garnet o observava, discretamente.

 _"Espero não ter perdido o meu estilo! Esse garoto e essas mulheres não se assustaram nem um pouco com o meu touro! Normalmente, é a minha vingança mais horrível! Quem sabe, eu devo tentar outra coisa?"_ \- pensou ele, enquanto se esgueirava para perto da porta, os observando.

"Onde ele ia se esconder?" - perguntou Goku, enquanto ele e Ametista olhavam pros lados. - "Eu também não faço a menor ideia!" - respondeu ela, com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Logo atrás do portão, Oolong se envolveu numa outra nuvem de fumaça, se transformando em outra coisa.

Garnet percebeu isso, e se escondeu no outro lado do muro. Ao ouvir um som de explosão, o garoto e as duas Gems se virarão, e avistaram um cavaleiro gigante, que segurava dois pauzinhos e uma tigela de sopa, e gargalhava maliciosamente.

"Estavam me procurando, garoto e senhoritas?" - "Eh, é que eu... eh... " - Goku gaguejou, enquanto Rose e Ametista o observavam, em choque. - "O que foi? Tem medo de mim?" - perguntou Oolong, sem rodeios.

Goku ficou quieto, enquanto olhava para ele. As duas Gems e o Leão fizeram a mesma coisa. - "Acho que isso foi um sim!" - exclamou o cavaleiro, após não receber nenhuma resposta deles. - "Então, quero que façam as malas, e sumam desta vila! Ou eu os jogo dentro desta sopa, e vou os comer com pão!"

Em seguida, ele apontou os pauzinhos para os quatro, e exclamou. - "Então, caíam fora!" - "Desculpa, mas eu e as Crystal Gems não vamos embora, antes de ajustarmos contas com você!" - "É, nós não temos medo de você, sem monstro paspalho!" - exclamou Ametista, enquanto ela brandia seu chicote.

"Como é?" - exclamou Oolong, irritado, sem perceber que estava revirando a tigela, fazendo com que a sopa encostasse no seu polegar. - "Nós não vamos!" - o garoto exclamou, antes de ouvi-lo berrar e soltar a tigela no chão, enquanto balançava as mãos pros lados.

Em seguida, ele se dirigiu a eles. - "Me fez entornar o caldo!" - "Eu não fiz nada! Você se queimou sozinho!" - "É, e foi muito bem feito!" - exclamaram os dois menores, enquanto Rose declarava calmamente. - "Mas não se preocupe, que isso passa rapidinho!"

"Tá legal! Isso foi demais! Agora chega, garotinhos!" - enquanto Oolong berrava com eles, um garotinho andava calmamente em direção a eles. Ele começou a esticar o estilingue, com uma pedra nele. - "Todos tem medo de mim!" - "Essa não!" - Garnet murmurou, ao prever o que iria acontecer.

"Eu te pego... " - antes que pudesse completar a frase, Oolong sentiu uma pontada e berrou de dor, enquanto ouvia uma risada zombeteira. - "Minhas costas! Quem me acertou?! Quem me acertou?"

Antes que pudesse se virar, uma mulher apareceu, e levou o garoto dali. - "O que pensa que está fazendo?" - murmurou ela, enquanto o garoto ainda ria. - "Ei, madame! Cuide de seu filho! Ele é um verdadeiro monstro!" - "Desculpe!" - respondeu ela, antes de entrar para dentro de casa, com o garoto.

"Bom, onde estávamos?" - murmurou Oolong, enquanto Goku respondia para ele. - "Eu perguntei se você é forte mesmo!" - "Não seja ridículo!" - "Porque você é só palavra, e não age em nada!" - "É!" - com o discurso dos dois menores, o cavaleiro ficou bravo, e pisoteou no chão.

"Eu posso os esmagar facilmente! Sou o mais forte deste mundo!" - "Eu tenho dúvidas! Pois eu e as minhas amigas, Rose, Ametista e Garnet somos bem é mais fortes que você!" - apontou o garoto. - "Bom, o que você e essas suas amigas fazem pensar que é tão durão, 'homenzinho'?" - provocou Oolong, o desafiando.

"Claro que eu sou forte! O meu avô e as Crystal Gems me ensinaram Kung Fu!" - exclamou ele, deixando as três Gems um pouco orgulhosas. - "Deixo- me ver o quanto você é forte! Aposto que não consegue quebrar estes três tijolos, com a mão! Mas vou te dar uma chance!" - exclamou o cavaleiro, após empilhar três tijolos um em cima do outro.

"Vai lá, maninho! Bota pra quebrar!" - exclamou Ametista, animada. - "Manda ver, Goku!" - murmurou Rose, enquanto Leão bocejava, como resposta. - "Eu posso quebrar com um dedo só! Olha só isso!" - com isso dito, Goku enfiou seu dedo no tijolo, fazendo os três se quebrarem.

Oolong ficou tão chocado com aquilo, que não conseguiu mais segurar a sua transformação. - "Eh, bom, eu preciso ir! Lembrei que tenho uma missão!" - com isso dito, ele se transformou num morcego grande, e fez uma careta para os três, antes de se retirar dali.

"Que covarde!" - Goku murmurou, olhando para cima. - "Pois é! Mas eu sinto que nós esquecemos de alguma coisa, gente!" - "Eu também Ametista! Eu também!" - ambas as duas Gems exclamam. Logo atrás, Bulma abriu a porta, e berrou com eles.

"Não fiquem aí, parados! Chame a sua Nuvem Voadora, e vão atrás dele! Precisamos resgatar as garotas!" - "É mesmo!" - exclamou Goku, enquanto começava a chamar a sua nuvem. - "Nuvem!" - com isso, a Nuvem Voadora voou em direção a ele, e o garoto saltou nela.

Ametista se transformou em coruja, enquanto Rose Quartz e Garnet subiam no Leão. Goku passou por todos, numa velocidade incrível, com a Gem menor do seu lado. O felino rosa rugiu, e saltou para dentro do portal. As outras pessoas observavam, em choque, enquanto Bulma cruzava os braços, com um sorriso satisfeito.

"Boa sorte!" - "Esse garoto e essas mulheres são muito valentes! Eu espero que eles possam encontrar as garotas!" - exclamou o homem, enquanto ele e Pokaquapa olhavam, surpresos. - "É mesmo! E vou dar a eles, a minha esfera, com todo prazer!" - exclamou a senhora, também chocada.

000

Enquanto isso, nas montanhas, Oolong voava e exclamava consigo mesmo. - "Ah, até que enfim, eu escapei! Agora, nunca vão poder me alcançar!" - exclamou ele, enquanto gargalhava, e olhava pro chão. Para o seu choque, ele avistou o garoto numa nuvem amarela e uma coruja roxa, logo abaixo dele.

"Pare aí, covarde!" - exclamou Goku, enquanto a coruja berrava. - "É, renda-se, agora!" - no entanto, Oolong ficou nervoso, e se envolveu numa outra nuvem de fumaça, se transformando em um foguete a jato. No entanto, os dois não desistiram, e continuaram atrás dele.

Oolong suspirava, enquanto continuava fugindo. No fim, ele voou em direção ao céu, com o garoto logo atrás dele, até descerem um pouco de volta para as montanhas. - "Não vai escapar!" - berrou o garoto, enquanto ele e Ametista continuavam voando em direção a ele.

Do nada, Oolong não conseguia mais se segurar, e exclamou, antes de se transformar ao normal. - "Meus cinco minutos vão terminar! Socorro!" - Goku e Ametista ficaram em choque, ao verem sua verdadeira forma, enquanto ele caía e berrava. Ambos voaram, descendo em direção a ele.

Logo abaixo, Rose, Garnet e Leão avistaram algo caindo do céu, e começaram a correr a toda velocidade. Para facilitar um pouco mais, o felino rugiu, e saltou em outro portal.

Antes que o porquinho pudesse chegar até o chão, Goku lhe esticou o braço, e o pegou pela mão. - "Então, você é só um porquinho?" - exclamou o garoto, enquanto a coruja demonstravam a mesma reação. - "Eu os decepcionei, por que eu sou só um porquinho?!" - "Eh... tecnicamente, sim!" - exclamou Ametista, com uma expressão meio incrédula.

Rose e Garnet observavam tudo dali, enquanto a fusão ajustava os óculos, e murmurou. - "Esse sujeitinho vai ter muito pra se explicar! E não vai ser muito bom!" - "Me diga uma coisa, Garnet! Você já sabia disso, não é verdade?" - perguntou Rose, com um olhar cético e com um leve sorriso.

000

Na vila, Bulma e os demais ficaram surpresos com aquilo tudo. - "Hm, porquinho?! E agora? O que tem a dizer?" - exclamou a garota, em choque. - "Peça desculpa, pelo que você fez!" - exclamou Goku, sem rodeios. Rose e Garnet observavam tudo aquilo, enquanto Ametista o segurava levemente com seu chicote.

"É, anda logo! Nós não temos todo o tempo do mundo!" - exclamou ela, sem expressar sua raiva. Com isso, Oolong começou a declarar. - "Eu sinto muito!" - "Confesso, que estou muito decepcionado!" - exclamou um dos senhores, ainda em choque.

"E onde estão minha neta, e o resto das garotas?" - perguntou a senhora, sem rodeios. - "É facil! Em casa!" - respondeu Oolong, sem rodeios. - "De quem?" - perguntou um dos homens, curioso.

"Ele deve ter uma casa, por aqui, pra onde leva as garotas!" - sugeriu Bulma. - "Se ele não tivesse amarrado, você não seria tão mandona com ele!" - exclamou Goku, se dirigindo a ela. - "E o que isso tem a ver, maninho?" - perguntou a pequena Gem, confusa.

000

Leão estava do lado de fora, até ouvir a multidão seguindo pelo portão, com Goku, Ametista e Oolong na frente. Então, ele seguiu em direção a eles também, após ver a Rose na multidão. O porquinho olhou discretamente pra eles, só para os dois menores perceberem.

"Se tá pretendendo se transformar pra fugir, pode esquecer!" - "É, e o meu chicote também dá choque, só pra você saber!" - com isso, Oolong se sentiu embaraçado, após ver o seu plano fracassar.

"Vai nos levar, pra alguma cabana no bosque?" - "Tomara que não!" - exclamou Pokaquapa, enquanto ela e seu pai continuava seguindo na múltidão. Depois de andarem um pouco, ambos pararam e o porquinho exclamou. - "Essa é a minha cabana!"

Todos olharam para uma espécie de pequeno palácio vermelho, com uma casa dentro, e ficaram impressionados. - "É incrível! Em todas as minhas viagens, nunca tinha visto uma casa bonita, assim!" - exclamou Bulma, impressionada.

Oolong abaixou um pouco a cabeça, enquanto explicava. - "Pertencia ao meu avô! Eu herdei, quando ele morreu!" - "Que vergonha!" - murmurou Goku, antes de receber um golpe de Garnet, por trás da cabeça.

Em seguida, algumas pessoas começaram a entrar na casa. - "Eli, onde você está?" - perguntou o indígena, correndo pelas escadas, seguido por mais duas pessoas. Após passarem por um corredor e chegar a uma sala.

"Oi papai! O que está acontecendo?" - perguntou uma delas, ao ver os três adultos chocados. A sala em que as garotas se encontravam, não parecia ser o que pensavam que fosse. - "A mamãe me disse que no inverno, você estava ocupado!" - "É verdade! Não sei o que acontece, mas o tempo voa!" - exclamaram as outras duas.

Em seguida, Oolong, Goku, Bulma e as Crystal Gems também observaram aquilo tudo, surpresos (com exceção de Garnet, é óbvio). - "Ah, oi Oolong! Antes que eu me esqueça, vou precisar de espumas de banho, e um maiô rosa!" - exclamou a garota, ao avistá-lo. - "E eu, de um secador novo!" - "Ei, queremos os refrigerantes dietéticos!"

Em seguida, os demais começaram a olhar para ele, enquanto ele explica a sua real intenção com elas. - "Eu esperava que elas cozinhassem, cuidassem da minha casa, mas elas não fazem nada! Só pensam em maquiagens e ginásticas! Olha, levem elas daqui, tá?"

"Parece que essas garotas ficaram inúteis!" - declarou a senhora, enquanto os demais olhavam para ele, surpresos. - "Bulma, vocês conseguirão! É sua!" - exclamou ela, lhe oferecendo a esfera, deixando a garota animada. - "Ah, muito obrigada!"

Assim que a segurou, a Esfera do Dragão brilhou levemente. - _"Só mais duas, e vou poder chamar o dragão, e fazer o meu pedido!"_ \- pensou ela, orgulhosa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5: O Forte e Malvado Yamcha Vive no Deserto**

No dia seguinte, Bulma se encontrava dirigindo um barco móvel, denominado Cápsula 8. Nos bancos de trás, Goku e Oolong se encontravam sentados, com a Ametista transformada em gato, cochilando. Leão, Rose e Garnet se encontravam andando sob a água, logo atrás deles.

 _Bulma, Goku e as Crystal Gems vão para o sul do oeste, para procurar a sexta Esfera do Dragão! Oolong está com eles, embora, contra a sua vontade!_

"Só mais um pouco, e vamos estar em nossas caminhas gostosas, mas fiquem alertas, hein?" - exclamou Bulma, olhando pela direção do rio. - "Diz uma coisa, Bulma? Por que que a gente tinha que trazer o Oolong?" - perguntou Goku, enquanto olhava para o porquinho, que o encarava friamente.

"Ela me trouxe, porque eu sou 'invencível'!" - respondeu Oolong, ainda chateado. - "E seus poderes de transformação são tão bons quanto os da Ametista, que talvez possa nos ajudar, se tivermos problema!" - explicou a garota, deixando o porquinho frustrado. - "É, mas foi também por causa dos meus músculos e da minha beleza!"

"Ah, meu Deus! Você também é extremamente sensível!" - declamou Bulma, olhando pro espaço. - "Tem razão! Todo o meu encanto não passa dos cascos!" - declarou ele, após voltar a se sentar, num estilo relaxado. Do nada, Goku começou a inspecioná-lo. - "Você ficou louco, pirralho?!" - perguntou ele, constrangido e irritado.

"É, e é um porquinho rico!" - disse o garoto, apontando para ele. - "Nunca diga 'porquinho rico', perto de mim, seu pestinha! Você tem que me respeitar mais, tá bom? Eu acho que você gosta de irritar as pessoas, não é mesmo?!" - após surtar, Oolong deu um empurrão em Goku, quase o jogando para fora do barco.

000

Depois de alguns minutos, ambos se encontravam fora da encosta das montanhas, e pararam no espaço livre da água. - "Ei, Bulma? Tá muito longe ainda?" - perguntou Goku, quase entendiado. - "Acho que estamos na metade do caminho! O mapa não diz exatamente!" - respondeu Bulma, colocando sua mão dentro da bolsa.

"Escuta aqui, nós já andamos muito! Pra onde você está me levando, hein?" - perguntou Oolong, indignado. - "Não é longe! É só do outro lado do Deserto do Diabo!" - respondeu ela, olhando pelo mapa. Ao ouvir isso, Oolong ficou em choque, e fez um escândalo. - "'O Deserto do Diabo'?! Você é louca?! Se pensou por um segundo, que eu vou passar lá, você tá muito enganada, viu?"

"O que tem de mal com o deserto?" - perguntou Goku, confuso. - "Uaah...é, qual é o problema daquele lugar, hein, porquinho?" - interrogou Ametista, após acordar de seu cochilo e se dissipar para sua forma física. - "É muito grande, e é lá que mora um gigante! Esses garotos são muitos pequenos e que podem até se esconderem, mas você, essas mulheres altas e eu vamos ter problemas!"

"Um gigante?!" - interrogaram os dois menores, enquanto o porquinho assentia e bufava. - "Calma, não precisa ter medo! Goku e as Crystal Gems são fortes o bastante pra darem um jeito nele!" - ao ouvir isso, Oolong começou a choramingar, balançando o barco pros lados. - "Não, não! Eu não quero ir! Eu não quero ir!"

"Pára! Vai virar o barco!" - exclamou Bulma, mantendo o controle do barco. Enquanto isso, o porquinho começou a choramingar e contar sobre o lugar. - "É um lugar horrível! Ninguém que se atreveu a entrar lá, saiu de lá, com vida! Tem fantasmas e espíritos!"

000

"Tem coisas realmente espantosas! Ninguém pode passar pelo deserto assim, que as pessoas são perseguidas! Se a gente for lá, vamos ter que negociar com eles, e sabem do que estou falando!"

000

Após contar toda a história do lugar, Oolong continuou explicando. - "Se entrarmos lá, o gigante vai torcer nosso pescoço!" - "Isso parece radical!" - declamou a garota, enquanto ele assentia, num tom frustrado. - "Até parece que o gigante não é muito feliz!" - comentou Goku, num tom cético.

"Exatamente! Ele é radicalmente infeliz!" - e do nada, Oolong saltou do barco, e se transformou num peixe, para a surpresa de Goku e de Ametista. - "Tchau, otários!" - exclamou ele, pouco antes de saltar na água. - "Ei, gente! O Oolong acabou fugindo!" - berrou a pequena Gem, se dirigindo às outras Gems logo atrás.

Com isso, tanto o barco e o Leão pararam sob a água. Logo em seguida, o garoto subiu na borda do barco, e começou a retirar sua roupa. - "Ah, ele vai ver só uma coisa! Não pense que irá fugir, não!" - "Espera!" - exclamou Bulma, ao se virar, a tempo de vê-lo saltá-lo na água.

Ametista subiu sob a borda, e saltou em direção da água, se transformando num tubarão. Tanto ela e Goku mergulharam no fundo do rio, e olharam em direções diferentes. Ao olharem para um cardume de peixes, eles avistaram um diferente dos outros peixes.

"Nem sonhando, eu vou pra aquele lugar! Se eles quiserem ir, então vão a vontade, porque estou fora!" - rosnou Oolong, irritado. - "Ei, Oolong!" - "Olá, torrão!" - ao ouvirem essas vozes, ele avistou o garoto e um outro peixe grande e roxo, vindo em sua direção.

"Ai, porcaria!" - rosnou ele, começando a se retirar logo dali. Goku nadou alguns centímetros, até parar em frente de uma plantação de algas. - "Pra que lado será que ele foi, hein Ametista?" - perguntou ele, olhando pros lados. - "Nem eu, faço a menor ideia, irmãozinho!" - respondeu ela, olhando para o outro lado.

Logo abaixo da plantação de algas, Oolong estava encolhido e escondido, torcendo para não ser encontrado. Vendo que ele não podia estar por ali, Goku voltou para a superfície, puxando o ar. Bulma, Rose, Garnet e Leão o observavam, esperando a resposta dele. - "Não o encontrei!"

Em seguida, Ametista também emergiu da superfície, e se dissipou para sua forma normal. - "Pois eu também não o encontrei em lugar algum!" - com isso, a garota humana deu uma leve risada, antes de falar. - "É óbvio! Ele não vai aparecer assim! Mas eu tenho uma grande ideia!" - com exceção de Garnet, Rose e o garoto ficaram confusos.

000

"Vamos pescar um peixão!" - declarou ela, com uma vara de pescar, e uma roupa um tanto diferente. - "Vai dar certo?" - "Parece um tanto incerto!" - declararam os dois menores, com olhares confusos. - "Não, se eu não tentar!" - com isso dito, Bulma jogou a isca no rio, e esperou que Oolong a mordesse.

Depois de alguns segundos, ela puxou a vara, com o peixe junto. - "Consegui pegar um!" - declarou a garota, enquanto Goku o agarrava a tempo. As duas Quartzos deram uma leve risada, enquanto a fusão ajustava os óculos e se dirigia ao peixe. - "Tem algo a declarar, Oolong?"

"Que droga!" - choramingou Oolong, em desgosto. - "Não vai fugir de novo, vai?" - interrogou o menino, o segurando, enquanto a Gem menor provocava. - "Porque nós vamos te pegar de novo!" - o porquinho só podia choramingar, como resposta.

000

 _Oolong não conseguiu convencer Bulma, Goku e as Crystal Gems a desistirem da viagem!_

Bulma, Goku, Oolong e Ametista seguiam em frente, no barco, com as outras duas Gems logo atrás, com o Leão. - "Acabou toda a comida! Por que que você comeu tudo, Oolong?" - interrogou o garoto, irritado, enquanto segurava dois talheres nas mãos.

"Eu não vi que tinha acabado! E acontece que andar de barco, me dá fome!" - respondeu ele, num tom rude. Vendo-os brigando por comida, Bulma lhe ofereceu algo para ele. - "Então, toma esta vitamina especial, que vão te dar forças!" - então, Oolong a pegou, e deu uma olhada.

"Bom, não parece muito não, mas vamos ver!" - e deu uma leve mastigada. - "É feita de substâncias naturais especiais! É muito boa!" - afirmou a garota, continuando dirigindo o barco. - "Vocês humanos, são diferentes!" - rosnou o porquinho, com a boca cheia. Bulma sorriu para essa resposta.

"Ah, Bulma! Me dá uma! Eu estou com fome!" - implorou Goku, atraindo os olhares dela. - "Ai, era a última!" - respondeu ela, sem exaltações. - "Ela não me dá fome, não! Eu não estou sentindo nadinha, sabia?" - disse Oolong, se vangloriando. Do nada, o motor pifou, fazendo o barco parar.

Ao perceberem, ambos estavam em meio do rio. Rose e Garnet pararam ao lado deles com o Leão, e interrogaram. - "O que aconteceu?" - procurando por uma resposta, Bulma olhou para o cronômetro do barco. - "Ai, não! Acabou o combustível!"

"Bulma, isso é igual quando acaba a nossa comida?" - "É, e qual é a razão do combustível ter acabado, hein?" - Goku e Ametista perguntaram, curiosos. - "O motor não pode funcionar sem isso, Goku e Ametista!" - respondeu ela, chateada. - "Então, vamos sair do barco?"

Em seguida, ela começou a se dirigir a Oolong e a Gem menor roxa. - "Será que podem se transformar num tanque de combustível?" - "Isso é contra as regras da associação! E depois, ia misturar com a minha banha!" - "E mesmo se eu me transformasse, não iria ter nada dentro de mim!" - ambos responderam, sem rodeios.

"E que tal um remo? Só pra chegar até a praia, depois eu uso o meu equipamento!" - sugeriu ela. - "Poder, até posso, mas eu estou muito cansada!" - indagou Ametista, se espreguiçando e começando a voltar a dormir. - "Isso eu posso fazer, lindinha!" - exclamou ele, se posicionando.

"Pra trás! Prontinho!" - com isso, ele se transformou num remo. Bulma o segurou, e se dirigiu a Goku. - "Rema assim, ô! Pro barco se mover!" - e lhe entregou Oolong transformado num remo para o garoto, que assentiu para o pedido. - "Puxa, que legal!" - exclamou, começando a se dirigir a borda do barco e cantarolar.

 _"Rema, rema, remador!"_ \- enquanto Goku cantava e remava, Oolong se engasgou e reclamou, fazendo o garoto rir. - "Ai, devagar aí, ô! Ei, cuidado comigo! O que você pensa que está fazendo? Você não sabe remar não, é? Cuidado aí, não faz força!"

000

Assim que chegaram numa margem, Goku começou a amarrar o barco num tronco de uma árvore, e começou a se dirigir a Bulma. - "Eu vou dar uma volta, Bulma!" - "Vê se não vai muito longe!" - respondeu ela, sinalizando para ele. Antes de mais nada, ele se dirigiu a margem do rio, e começou a se aliviar.

"E então, quando começamos a fazer logo essa viagem?" - perguntou Oolong, se dirigindo a garota e as três Gems. - "Espere só um momentinho, que eu vou dar uma olhada no mapa aqui!" - respondeu ela, inspecionando seus bolsos. - "Sério? Você realmente não sabe para onde estamos indo?!" - interrogou ele, irritado.

Mas do nada, ela deu um leve berro, e olhou pro espaço, em choque. - "Meu... meu... meu equipamento de viagens sumiu!" - e correu em direção a margem, desesperada. - "Eu estou arruinada! Numa ilha deserta, sem ter onde sair!" - enquanto berrava, Ametista deu uma leve risada, sem se importar com a situação, enquanto Rose e Garnet a observavam.

"Escuta aqui, seu porco! Será que não devorou, quando estava acabando com toda a comida, hã?" - ela interrogou a Oolong, desesperada e irritada. - "Irmãzinha, no que você está pensando que eu sou? Um rato?" - interrogou ele, alegando que não. Com isso, Bulma voltou a se escandalizar novamente. - "Ai, por quê?!"

"Por que não se acalma, Bulma?" - sugeriu Goku, confuso com a situação. - "É, pode ser que assim, você se lembre onde o deixou?" - declarou Rose, com um leve sorriso infantil no rosto. No entanto, ela se ajoelhou, enquanto chorava. - "Ah, vocês não entendem! Sem o equipamento, não podemos viajar! Sem esfera, sem moto, sem nada!"

"E... por que você não anda, Bulma?" - interrogou o garoto, após subir na Nuvem Voadora. - "Você diz isso, porque tem uma Nuvem Voadora!" - berrou ela, estressada. - "Que é isso, minha filha? Calma!" - indagou a pequena Gem, brincando. - "Cale a boca, você também, Amy! Você e essas Gems possuem um Leão e isso não conta em nada!"

Enquanto discutiam, Oolong viu uma oportunidade, e começou a se esgueirar dali. Garnet virou sua cabeça e o observou correr, mas não não disse nada, e voltou a olhar para o grupo. - "Podia pedir pro Oolong se transformar em motocicleta e aí, você só precisava dirigir!" - sugeriu Goku, sem rodeios.

"Ah, boa ideia, Goku! Você é um gênio!" - exclamou ela, começando a se dirigir ao porquinho, antes de perceber que ele não estava mais por lá. - "Eh, Oolong, cadê você? CADÊ VOCÊ?!" - "Eu aposto que ele pegou o equipamento, e tá fugindo com ele!" - teorizou o garoto, começando a ir atrás dele. Ametista se transformou em coruja, e foi atrás dele

Ambos seguiram pelas montanhas de lá, olhando para baixo. - "Ei, Oolong! Onde é que você está, sua bola de sebo?!" - berrou Goku, olhando ao redor. A pequena Gem deu uma leve risada, antes de ficar séria. - "Aparece, seu porquinho ladrão, anda! Saí daí, onde você está!"

O garoto e a Crystal Gem seguiam pelas montanhas e pela floresta, procurando pelo porquinho fujão. - "Estamos prontos pra dá o que você merece!" - exclamou Goku, enquanto se dirigiam pela outra direção. Do outro lado, Oolong estava escondido atrás de uma rocha, os observando.

"Esses garotos são mais burros do que eu pensei! E mais burros, por pensarem que eu sou tão burro assim, pra sair!" - murmurou ele, com um olhar malicioso. Depois de um tempo, os dois retornaram para Bulma e as outras duas Gems. - "Não tem sinal dele, em parte alguma, gente!" - "Pois é! Parece que fugiu, e não voltara mais!"

Com isso, a garota começou a rosnar, com raiva. - "Grr... esse ladrão! Eu sabia que não podia confiar nele!" - "Oh, se sabia, por que o chamou?" - Ametista interrogou, se transformando ao normal, e aterrissando no chão. No entanto, Bulma a ignorou, e começou a fazer sons de buzina com a boca.

Antes que Oolong pudesse se retirar dali, ele parou, enquanto sentia dor nos ouvidos. - "Coitado dos meus ouvidinhos!" - do nada, ele berrou, enquanto seguia em direção dos arbustos. - "Oolong, como estão seus ouvidos? A vitamina que te dei, na verdade, era uma pílula que faz seu ouvido reagir ao som 'Pi-Pi'!"

 _"Bloqueia o sistema nervoso, e você não vai a lugar nenhum!"_ \- exclamou ela, continuando a berrar. Com isso, o porquinho suspirou, frustrado. - "Eu... e minha boca grande!" - "Vamos, amiguinho! Agora, tenho poder sobre você!" - exaltou Bulma, empolgada.

Ao ouvir isso, Goku pegou seu bastão, deixando ela e as demais, surpresas. O garoto sobrevoou no ar, até aterrissar no chão e apontar o bastão para a garota. - "O que foi?" - "Eu sabia que você era uma bruxa! Você enfeitiçou Oolong!" - respondeu ele, em posição de batalha.

"Ah, deixa de ser tão desconfiado! Se eu fosse uma bruxa, não ia precisar das esferas, pra realizar os meus desejos! É só usar um pouco de ciência, pra controlar a vida do covarde!" - respondeu ela, com um sorriso infantil. Do nada, um som foi ouvido, vindo do arbusto.

Ao olharem, eles viram Oolong, com um rolo de papel, com uma expressão enjoada. - "Ai, por que que você, foi capaz de dar aquela vitamina envenenada?!" - interrogou ele. - "Pra aprender, que não pode fugir de nós, seu porquinho malandro!" - respondeu ela, num tom esnobe.

Curioso, Goku começou a se aproximar dele. Mas antes que falasse, o porquinho respondeu. - "Silêncio! Como já viram que estou em desvantagem, vocês ficam falando, quando eu não estou!" - "A gente fala, porque quando você fica aqui, não quer enfrentar ninguém!" - respondeu o garoto, deixando-o irritado. - "Eu ainda posso acabar com você!"

"É?!" - Goku indagou, fazendo o som de buzina para ele. Com isso, ele ficou nervoso, de novo. - "Torrão idiota!" - Oolong berrou, enquanto o garoto e a Gem menor riam dele. - "Goku, Ametista! Só porque Oolong está em nosso controle, não significa que terão que tirar vantagem disso, entendido?!" - Garnet repreendeu, enquanto estes assentiam, envergonhados.

"Agora vamos ver, que tipo de moto, você tem pra mim, Oolong?" - Bulma perguntou, após as coisas se acalmarem. - "Espera um pouquinho!" - rosnou ele, começando a se transformar numa motocicleta pequena, para a frustração dela. - "Olha, não era bem isso que eu tinha em mente, amigo!"

"E nem eu, lindinha!" - respondeu Oolong, num tom sarcástico. Vendo que não tinha jeito, a garota começou a sentar nele. - "Tá bom, vamos lá!" - assim que se sentou, ela e o porquinho caíram no chão. Ametista deu uma gargalhada histérica, para aquilo. - "Caramba, não sei o que doeu mais! O peso da Bulma ou ela o esmagando!"

"Essa piada não faz o menor sentido, Ametista!" - Goku murmurou, fazendo a risada dela morrer, e fazer birra. Enquanto isso, Bulma se levantava e reclamava. - "Não faz nada direito! O que que a gente faz agora, farsante?" - mas isso só o deixou mais irritado ainda.

"Escuta aqui! Esse trabalho não é exatamente fácil! Principalmente, quando eu tenho de carregar um cavalo, como você!" - com isso dito, ele se transformou de volta ao normal. - "Essa coisa das mutações parece melhor do que realmente é, sabe? Uma nova forma dura só uns minutinhos!"

Com isso, ela ficou pasmada. - "Não é tão fácil, como flutuar o dia todo numa nuvem fofinha ou montar num leão feroz! Você sabe do que eu estou falando! É preciso muita força pra fazer o que eu e essa Ametista aqui fazemos! Você logo vai ver, como as coisas ficarem difíceis!"

Em seguida, ele se transformou numa espécie de roupa. - "Viu? Vai querer me vestir, lindinha?" - "Opa!" - murmurou a Fusão, ao prevê o que iria acontecer. Em seguida, Bulma se virou, e deu-lhe um golpe forte, que o mandou para o chão. - "Seu... seu pervertido sem-vergonha! Tome!"

Enquanto ela tremulava de raiva, Goku, Rose, Ametista e Garnet se aproximaram de Oolong, que estava tremulando e gemendo de dor. - "Eu entendo como você se sente em base disso, Oolong!" - o garoto murmurou, compreendendo-o. Enquanto isso, a garota rosnava, enquanto o observava. - "Se eu pego ele fazendo isso de novo, eu... "

000

 _Bulma os apressa para encontrar no Deserto do Diabo, inexplorável, desconhecido e ardente!_

Goku seguia andando, ao lado das Crystal Gems e do Leão. Logo atrás, Oolong e Bulma se encontravam com varas de pau e com calor. - "Eu deixei a minha nuvem pra andar com vocês dois, mas não pode ir mais depressa?!" - interrogou o garoto, quase impaciente. - "É, vocês vão acabar morrendo, se não apressarem os passos!" - rosnou a Gem menor.

"Vocês não são garotos da cidade! Tão acostumados com a aridez, mas eu não! Preciso descansar, de vez em quando! Ah, eu daria tudo, por um copo de água fresca!" - exclamou Bulma, exausta, olhando ao redor. - "É, quem dera! Mas nos desertos, quase não se tem água, mesmo!" - disse Rose Quartz, lamentando.

"Olha, eu não sei vocês, mas eu estou com a impressão que estão observando a gente! Isso é horrível!" - murmurou Oolong, preocupado, também olhando ao redor. No fim, Bulma se jogou no chão e declarou. - "Ah, não aguento mais! Estou ficando doente!"

"Entregando os pontos?" - "É, 'Entregando os pontos', Bulma?" - os dois menores interrogaram, confusos e surpresos. - "Não! Sim! Talvez! Ah, eu não sei!" - depois de um tempo de silêncio, ela começou a fazer birra, e a se arrastar sob a areia do deserto.

"Ah, eu quero um banho! Eu quero um carro! Eu não quero acabar nesse deserto sem um namorado, sem sorvete, sem TV pra ver minha novela!" - "Se tocasse uma guitarra com essa fúria, você podia ser uma estrela de rock!" - exclamou Oolong, tolerando os berros dela.

"O que é uma 'guitarra' e uma 'estrela de rock'?" - perguntou Goku, curioso. - "Bem, como eu posso dizer,... vocês conhecem o Kid Universe?" - "Kid Universe?!" - interrogaram os quatro, confusos. - "Claro, é um novo cantor de rock, que começou a cantar a uns dois anos atrás! Vocês não o conhecem?"

"Ai, eu vou tirar uma soneca!" - declarou Bulma, bocejando, após relaxar um pouco, e parar embaixo de uma caverna exposta. Com isso, os olhares dos demais foram direcionados para ela. - "Ah, podemos procurar por água, enquanto ela dorme, não é?" - "Mas a gente não pode deixá-la sozinha, Ametista!" - respondeu Goku, observando-a.

Entendi! Mas o que a gente faz, até lá?" - perguntou a Gem roxa, indecisa. - "Eu vou dormir!" - respondeu Oolong, se deitando sob a areia, e cochilar. - "Bom, posso não precisar dormir, mas é tão bom!" - exclamou Ametista, se jogando na areia e roncar. - "Certo, enquanto isso, vamos procurar por água e por comida!"

Com isso dito, Garnet e Rose Quartz começaram a se retirarem com o Leão. - "Cuidem um do outro, até voltarmos, ok?" - Goku assentiu para o pedido delas e em seguida, se sentou, e murmurou de dor. - "É, tá na hora de comer, ai... "

Não muito longe dali, uma figura misteriosa os observava com um binóculo, e saltou para dentro de uma torre. - "Yamcha!" - berrou o gato, saltando na cadeira, e se dirigindo ao rapaz. - "Yamcha, temos vítimas!" - "Nossa, já estava na hora!" - murmurou Yamcha, limpando sua boca num guardanapo de papel, após terminar de comer.

000

"Estão ali, consegue ver, Yamcha? Pode vê-las?" - perguntou o gato azul, empolgado. - "São três, e não são tão formidáveis!" - respondeu o rapaz, observando Goku, Oolong e Ametista deitados sob o solo desértico. - "São só dois garotos e um porco! Você vai se desfazer deles, facilmente!"

"Vamos esperar que acabe o que eles trazem, e vale a pena!" - respondeu Yamcha, voltando para dentro de sua torre.

000

Oolong esfregava sua barriga, enquanto gemia. - "Ai, eu estou morrendo de fome!" - Goku e Ametista se levantaram do chão, e exclamaram, antes de se retirarem. - "Vou procurar alguma coisa pra comer, vem Ametista!" - "Tudo bem, mas eu espero que a Rose e a Garnet não reclamem de termos saído!"

"Você gosta de presunto?" - perguntou ele, curioso. - "Dá pra não irritar?!" - berrou o porquinho, antes dele e dos dois menores olharem para o horizonte, e avistarem alguém se aproximando deles. Em seguida, Rose e Garnet e o Leão chegaram e estranharam aquele comportamento deles.

"Por acaso, aquilo é um camelo?" - perguntou Oolong, curioso. - "Sei lá, mas eu sei que não é um amigo!" - declarou a Fusão, ajustando os óculos. A figura se aproximava deles, causando uma intensa nuvem de areia para trás. No fim, ele parou e aterrissou na frente deles.

"Olá!" - exclamou ele, começando a descer do veiculo, e se apresentar. - "Eu sou Yamcha, o senhor das terras que vocês invadiram!" - "Não devem ter medo de mim!" - exclamou o gato, aparecendo em frente a eles, também. Oolong teve uma sensação familiar para com aquele gato.

"Quero que me passem todo o dinheiro que vocês estão trazendo ou equipamentos! Se me derem, e podem passar sem nenhum problema!" - declarou Yamcha, sem rodeios. - "Eu te conheço! Nós formos juntos à escola de transformações!" - exclamou o porquinho, surpreso.

"Ah, eu lembro que você não era muito bom! Sempre aprontava com os menores e roubava toda a comida! Você é um porco!" - declarou o gato, explicando o seu comportamento no passado. - "Os porcos são bons, quando bem cozidos! Então respondam, o que sentem, ao conhecerem alguém maior do que vocês?"

Com isso, Oolong começou a se esconder atrás de Goku, assustado. - "Mostra pra eles, como você é forte, Goku! Acha que pode com ele?" - "Você não mudou nada, em todos esses anos! Continua se escondendo atrás de alguém, sempre que tem medo!" - exaltou o gato, irritado.

"É como um burro, não é?" - interrogou o rapaz, sem rodeios. - "É isso aí! Ah, toma isso, vocês também!" - após o gato dá língua, o porquinho ficou irritado. - "Grr... Puar, vai por mim, você precisa treinar mais pra mudar de voz!"

"É essa a atitude que você toma, quando tá enfrentando o perigo?" - "É, porque se for, não é um jeito muito encorajador de se fazer!" - Goku e Ametista comentaram, olhando para ele. - "Já chega, meninos! Já falaram demais! Entreguem os bens, ou comecem a se preparar para lutar! Agora!"

Após ouvirem o ameaça de Yamcha, Goku, Oolong e as Crystal Gems ficaram nervosos. - "Goku, Ametista, acabou a conversa! O que pretendem fazer?" - perguntou o porquinho, num tom nervoso. - "Eu vou lutar!" - respondeu o garoto, sem rodeios. - "E nós três, não iremos interferir!" - declarou Garnet, enquanto ela, Rose e Ametista se retiravam.

"Tá legal, 'gargantão'! Quanto mais alto você for, maior será o tombo! Você pode ser favorito na Terra dos Gigantes, mas os meus amigos podem com dois de você!" - concluiu Oolong, o desafiando. Com isso, Yamcha começou a remover sua espada, deixando-o nervoso.

"Dá o que ele merece, Yamcha! Ele não pode falar assim, com você!" - berrou Puar, antes de se retirar dali. Oolong também se retirou dali, e berrou para Goku. - "Ataca ele, garoto! Ataca ele, toma cuidado!" - "Fica de olhos bem abertos com o amigo dele, Oolong! Dois contra um, é injusto!"

"Tá, eu vou ficar por trás de você, sócio! Não se preocupe com a pequena mascote! Se encarregue do gorila, tá bom?" - Oolong concordou, enquanto Goku se preparava para atacá-lo. - "Tá legal, Yamcha! Agora, você não vai poder contra mim! Vai aprender quanto que é dois mais dois!"

"A sua coragem me assusta!" - murmurou Yamcha, nervoso. - "É coragem, ou é bobagem?" - murmurou o porquinho, escondido numa caverna exposta, assustado. Do nada, ele ouviu um ronco vindo por trás, e se deparou com Bulma, dormindo. - "Eu acho que ela não vai ajudar muito, não é mesmo?"

Enquanto isso, Yamcha jogava a varinha da espada no ar, dando tempo de deixar o garoto distraído. Puar saltou no ar e agarrou a varinha, enquanto o rapaz se lançava na direção de Goku, pronto para golpeá-lo com a espada. Mas ele saltou no ar, a tempo de ser atingido.

Goku saltou nas costas do rapaz, e se lançou para trás deste, e aterrissou no chão. Ao perceber que Yamcha estava indo na direção dele, o garoto saiu dali, fazendo este quase atingir Puar com a espada. Em seguida, ele seguiu na direção do garoto, deixando seu amigo desacordado.

Após tentar lhe lançar outro golpe, Goku saltou no ar, e removeu seu bastão mágico. Ele se lançou na direção de Yamcha, que bloqueou o golpe do bastão com a sua espada. Após saltarem para trás, o garoto ativou seu bastão. - "Bastão mágico!" - e empurrou o rapaz por alguns metros dali.

"Woohooo! É isso aí, Goku! Mandou super hiper bem!" - "É incrível!" - "Você pode não acreditar, mas o garoto tá ganhando!" - Ametista, Puar e Oolong exclamaram, impressionados. Em seguida, Yamcha começou a seguir na direção do garoto, com as mãos sob o peito. - "Você é muito pequeno, pra ter tanto poder!"

"Isso mesmo! E olha, que eu estou com fome!" - indagou Goku, num tom rude. Yamcha fixou os olhos, ao reconhecer aquele bastão que o garoto segurava. - "O bastão! O bastão mágico! Eu só tinha ouvido falar de um, como esse! Ah, onde foi que conseguiu isso, garoto?"

"É dele, que eu recebo a minha força! O meu avô era o famoso e sábio, Son Gohan!" - respondeu o garoto, sem rodeios. - "'Gohan, o grande'? Quem sabe, ele te deu isso, e deu também o poder, antes de morrer! Mas vai exigir bem mais do que tudo que aprendeu pra me vencer, garoto!" - declarou o rapaz, se posicionando para continuar a luta.

"Vou tirar esse bastão e o poder! Me entregue, ou prepare-se para lutar, até o final!" - "Eu acho que dessa vez, ele tá falando sério!" - gaguejou Oolong, nervoso. O silêncio pendurou no lugar, até Goku sentir seu estômago roncar. - "Ai, outra vez, não!"

"Ah, essa vai ser a nossa última luta, amiguinho!" - murmurou Yamcha, se posicionando, começou a recitar sua técnica e correr na direção dele. - "Goku, sai logo daí!" - berrou Garnet, ao prever o que iria acontecer. Goku ficou confuso, até perceber e receber um golpe e outros múltiplos de Yamcha, no rosto.

No fim, ele foi empurrado para uma fileira de pilares de rochas, e ser soterrado nos pedaços. - "Goku!" - as duas Quartzos berraram, e começaram a ir na direção dele, mas foram impedidas por Garnet. - "Acabou!" - murmurou Oolong, esgueirado e observando a cena.

"Viva! Wohooooo!" - berrou Puar, saltitando na direção do rapaz, animado. - "Por que eu sempre apoio os perdedores? Por que sempre acontece isso comigo? Eu não consigo entender! Agora, ele vem atrás de mim!" - declarou o porquinho, enquanto via o rapaz direcionando seus olhares para ele.

"Não me bata, grandão! Eu vou sumir da sua vista pra sempre!" - com isso dito, Oolong se transformou numa mosca, e começou a voar lentamente dali. Ametista gargalhou, enquanto apontava para ele, como se fosse um defeito. - "Que bela transformação, seu covarde!"

"O porco está com as coisas! Atrás dele!" - ordenou Yamcha, seguido pela resposta de Puar. - "Certo, será um prazer, Yamcha!" - com isso dito, ele se transformou numa espátula, e o acertou. Com isso, Oolong voltou ao normal e caiu no chão. - "Tá legal, Puar! Precisava trapacear assim, comigo?"

"Eu chamo isso de 'Solução'!" - exclamou o gato, com um sorriso malicioso. Logo do lado, uma luz roxa apareceu e um Leão roxo apareceu e rugiu em cima dele. - "Bwaaa! E eu chamo isso de 'Ataque Surpresa!'" - berrou Ametista, fazendo-o fugir dela, enquanto ela voltava a sua forma normal.

Enquanto isso, Yamcha seguia na direção do porquinho, e começou a falar. - "E agora, porco covarde, ou dá o que tem aí ou pode se juntar ao seu amigo! Faça a opção!" - depois de um breve momento de silêncio, Oolong respondeu, antes de se levantar e revistar seu bolso. - "Só tem uma opção!

"Puxa, não valeu a pena o tempo que eu perdi, pra roubar elas!" - murmurou ele, num tom frustrado. Enquanto isso, Rose Quartz começou a interrogar para a Garnet. - "E então, Garnet? Nós lutamos com ele, ou esperamos mais um pouco?" - depois de um momento, a Fusão respondeu. - "Espere e verá!"

Depois de alguns segundos, algumas pedras começaram a se mexer, e Goku se levantou dali, com as mãos sob a barriga. - "Agora, estou nervoso!" - murmurou ele, furioso. Ao olhar para trás, Ametista sorriu, ao ver que o garoto estava vivo.

Oolong entregava uma espécie de cápsula, que o rapaz começou a tomar, até ouvir a voz do menino. - "Querem saber? Eu já tive o bastante de vocês, e estou cheio!" - rosnou Goku, seguindo e parando em frente a eles. - "Já teve o bastante, garoto? Volte a dormir nas pedras, e não me provoque, ou então vai se arrepender!"

No entanto, o garoto ignorou o aviso e exclamou, antes de se posicionar. - "Lute! Acabo de conseguir mais força!" - com isso, Yamcha sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto o encarava. Em seguida, ambos se lançaram na direção um do outro, e bloquearam o soco um do outro.

Num momento de distração, Goku atingiu seus dois olhos e o espalmou contra seu rosto, o lançando contra uma caverna exposta e ao chão. Ametista deu uma gargalhada histérica para com aquilo, enquanto apontava e gritava. - "Mandou bem, irmãozinho! Essa foi de lascar, otário, hein?"

Ao ouvir isso, Yamcha se levantou do buraco com a mão sob o olho esquerdo, e rosnou. - "Agora, você vai ver!" - e correu na direção deles, com toda a velocidade. Desesperada, a Gem menor se retirou dali, assustada. O garoto se segurava de dor, enquanto murmurava.

"Vamos acabar de vez, com isso, 'gargantão'! Já tá me dando fome!" - "Vai ser um prazer, nanico!" - exaltou o rapaz, seguindo na direção dele. Assim que se juntou a elas, Ametista começou a choramingar, e abraçar a Rose. - "Eu não quero nem olhar!" - "Nem eu!" - "Não precisam ter medo, gente! Olhem só!" -Garnet apontou, com um leve sorriso.

Bulma começou a acordar com o chão tremendo, e se sentou sob o chão, e começou a esfregar os olhos. - "Ei, rapazes, por que essa gritaria?" - enquanto seguia na direção de Goku, Yamcha parou, e olhou para Bulma. A garota o encarou de volta, estranhando aquilo tudo.

Do nada, o corpo do rapaz tremulou e o rosto ficou vermelho, e ele caiu duro no chão. - "Minha nossa, o que foi que aconteceu?" - perguntou Rose, confusa. - "Eu também não faço ideia!" - murmurou Ametista. Enquanto isso, Puar saltitava na direção de Yamcha, e começou a socorrê-lo. - "Levanta, Yamcha!"

"Por que você não me disse que tinha uma garota bonita aqui, Puar?" - rosnou o rapaz, indignado. - "Eu não sabia!" - respondeu o gato, num tom ingênuo. - "Ei, e nós aqui?" - perguntou a pequena Gem, irritada. - "Entenda, Ametista! Nós duas temos aparência de mulheres mais velhas, e você, de uma criança!" - explicou Garnet, sem rodeios.

Com isso, os dois subiram em seu veículo, e sumiram de vista deles. Goku e os demais observavam aquilo, confusos. - "Bom, eu acho que a gente assustou ele, não acha?" - perguntou Oolong, surpreso. - "Não diria bem, isso, Oolong!" - murmurou Ametista, entre os dentes.

"Ai, gente! Quem era aquele guerreiro? É o cara mais bonito que já vi na vida!" - interrogou Bulma, animada, deixando Oolong enciumado. - "Que gato!" - "Isso é um pesadelo!" - murmurou Goku, se sentindo cansado e enjoado. - "Nem me fale!" - indagou Garnet, antes de Rose perguntar. - "Tá, e o que faremos, agora?"

000

Ao entardecer do sol, Yamcha e Puar se encontravam na torre. - "Um guerreiro vencido por uma garota! Que humilhante!" - reclamou o rapaz, a ponto de chorar. - "Por que tem medo das garotas, Yamcha? Elas não fazem nada!" - perguntou Puar, deixando-o mais irritado, fazendo-o bater os punhos na mesa.

"Não é verdade! Eu congelei quando a vi! Eu vou ter que fazer alguma coisa pra vencer esse medo das mulheres! Eu não vou deixar que nada mais, volte a abalar a minha confiança!" - declarou ele, deixando o gato nervoso.

 _Yamcha não quer as Esferas para obter o poder e riquezas! Para ele, só falta magia, para curar sua grande timidez!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6: Vigie as Esferas do Dragão**

 _Faz uma semana que Goku e as Crystal Gems deixaram seu belo lar! Eles já conseguiram encontrar cinco das sete Esferas do Dragão, mas estão também condenados a serem seguidos por Yamcha e Puar, dois grandes bandidos!_

Na Torre, Puar servia o café, enquanto Yamcha se encontrava com olhar decidido. - "Puar, quando escurecer, vamos roubar as Esferas do Dragão deles!" - "O quê?! A garota está lá, Yamcha! Esse é o seu ponto mais fraco!" - exclamou o gato, após ficar chocado com o que ouvira.

O rapaz sorriu, enquanto engolia aquele recado. - "É, mas eu acho que tenho um bom plano!" - declarou ele, enquanto beibia outro gole do seu café.

000

No deserto, numa espécie de trailer de dois andares, Goku, Bulma, Oolong e as Crystal Gems se encontravam reunidos numa sala. O garoto comia uma porção variada de comida, enquanto a pequena Gem comia os restos de comida e os pratos da mesa.

"Por que não disse pra gente que tinha uma cápsula? Você não é nada amigo, Oolong!" - declarou Bulma, irritada, enquanto olhava ao redor. Oolong ignorou aquele comentário, enquanto abria a boca do forno.

"Puxa, uma das minhas cápsulas mais valiosas, por isso, defendi ela com a minha vida, Bulma!" - reclamou ele, enquanto levava um prato de frango assado pra mesa, e tomar um olhar de Goku e de Ametista. - "Mas o que é isso? Que maneiras são essas?"

"É que eu estou com fome!" - respondeu o garoto, enquanto comia e mastigava apresadamente. - "Bom, nós Gems não precisamos comer, mas até que o gosto é bom, até mesmo dos objetos!" - declarou a Gem menor, enquanto comia mais um pote de macarrão.

Enquanto isso, a garota tomava uma leve olhada do seu cabelo. - "Ai, pobrezinho do meu cabelo! Tão maltratado! Eu preciso lavar!" - com isso dito, ela começou a se dirigir ao porquinho. - "Posso usar o banheiro, Oolong?" - "É logo ali!" - respondeu ele, apontando para cima.

000

Assim que entraram no banheiro, Bulma tomou uma olhada, enquanto Oolong a acompanhava. - "Ai, é pequeno demais! Mal tem espaço pra tomar banho!" - "E é isso que importa! Não precisa arranjar um pretexto pra não tomar banho! Eu não gosto!" - respondeu ele, sem rodeios.

"E eu posso usar água quente?" - com essa exigência, o porquinho ficou irritado. - "Por que você tá perguntando? Você pode usar também o sabonete e o shampoo!" - no entanto, a garota continuava tomando uma olhada ao redor da banheira. - "E agora, qual é o problema?"

"Estou vendo se tem algum buraco!" - explicou ela, enquanto ainda inspecionava. - "Como pode pensar uma coisa dessas?" - Oolong interrogou, antes de tomar uma explicação rígida. - "Não quero ninguém me espiando!" - com isso, ela se retirou do banheiro.

Assim que ela saiu, o porquinho sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto pensava. - _"Não é isso que eu quero! O que eu tenho em mente é fantástico! Eu vou esperar que escureça!"_

000

Após o céu escurecer, o deserto se encontrava escuro e silencioso, ao som dos animais noturnos. Leão dormia do lado de fora do trailer, vigiando qualquer coisa que fosse se aproximar de lá.

Não muito longe dali, dois robôs saltitavam em direção do trailer, até se esconderem atrás de uma caverna exposta. - _"Senhor, já localizamos!"_ \- exclamou um deles, após fazer uma leitura de raio X no trailer.

000

No palácio, Pilaf segurava um rádio, enquanto falava com alguém. - "Ótimo! Podem prosseguir com o planejado ... com cuidado!" - _"Sim, senhor!"_ \- respondeu a pessoa de volta, pelo rádio.

000

Após isso, os dois lacaios do imperador saíram dos dois robôs, e correram para mais perto do trailer. Assim que chegaram perto dele, o cachorro pegou uma espécie de cronômetro, e começou a mexer nele. Em seguida, ele removeu um papel por trás, e começou a grudá-lo embaixo do veículo.

Enquanto isso, Mai vigiava ao redor, até ver duas sombras se aproximando do local. - "Cuidado, vem vindo alguém!" - murmurou ela, dando um leve golpe no ombro do cachorro. - "Olha, agora não dá!" - choramingou ele, atraindo o olhar dela. - "O que está fazendo?"

Assim que se virou para ela, ele mostrou sua mão com a bomba, enquanto explicava. - "Eh, eu tenho uma má notícia pra nós dois! A bomba tá colada na minha mão!" - com isso, a garota ficou em choque. - "Jogue isso fora!" - "Eu não posso!" - choramingou ele, tentando retirar desesperadamente, sem sucesso.

Enquanto isso, a figura misteriosa continuava se aproximando, sorrateiramente. O felino rosado ouviu alguns passos e vozes, e entreabriu um dos olhos. - "Como pode ser tão idiota? Eu vou cair fora daqui!" - exclamou Mai, correndo para longe. - "Ei, espera aí!" - com isso, o cachorro correu atrás.

Assim que os dois lacaios se retiraram, as duas figuras apareceram e se esconderam numa caverna exposta. - "Ah, então estão aí! Agora eu consigo entender! A cápsula era esse trailer!" - murmurou Yamcha, enquanto observava o veículo dali. - "Vai ser mais difícil de roubar!" - murmurou Puar, também observando.

Com isso, o rapaz sorriu, enquanto calculava um plano. - "Olha ... olha amigo, teu único trabalho vai ser afastar a garota do trailer, pra eu poder entrar! Se ela não estiver lá, poderemos agir!" - declarou ele, enquanto olhavam para o trailer, em pleno silêncio.

000

"Eu estou preocupado, tenho certeza que aqueles bandidos vão nos atacar!" - declarou Oolong, meio tenso. - "Ah, não precisa se preocupar, Oolong! Eu e as Crystal Gems estamos aqui pra defender vocês!" - declarou Goku, sem rodeios. - "Não esqueça que as outras duas saíram, então, somos só nós dois e o Leão, irmãozinho!"

Depois de ouvir os dois menores falarem, o porquinho voltou a responder. - "Não é por isso, mas eu não entendo porque que a gente tem que ir até lá! Não que eu seja covarde, mas não é perigoso? E a gente tem que ir andando! Acha que é tão fácil, assim?"

"É que lá, tem uma Esfera do Dragão!" - explicou o garoto, sem rodeios. - "Esfera do Dragão?! O que é isso?" - perguntou Oolong, surpreso. Ao ver que ele não sabia, Goku pensou por um momento, até ter uma ideia. - "Hm... tá legal, eu acho que posso te amostrar uma!"

"Mas não se atreva a roubá-la, ouviu?" - Ametista rosnou, enquanto o menino colocava e removia uma esfera de sua sacola. - "Olha!" - ao ver aquela esfera dourada de quatro estrelas, o porquinho ficou fascinado.

000

Enquanto isso, Bulma tomava um banho, sob o chuveiro. Assim que o desligou, ela começou colocar o shampoo sob a cabeça e esfregar o cabelo.

000

Do lado de fora, Yamcha e Puar se aproximaram do trailer, tomando cuidado para não acordarem um leão rosa, que estava de costas para eles. - Acho que eu estou escutando a voz dela!" - murmurou o rapaz, após escutar uma voz feminina cantarolando perto deles.

"Se os outros estão dormindo, será mais fácil tirá-la daí!" - murmurou Puar, sugerindo. Para ter certeza de que ela estava aí ou não, Yamcha resolveu averiguar. - "Vou ver!" - com isso, ele começou a olhar para a janela. Após tomar uma breve olhada, ele ficou em choque, e desceu de volta pro chão.

"O que tá acontecendo com você, Yamcha?" - perguntou o gato, enquanto o via berrando e tremulando. Do nada, o felino rosa bocejou e se mexeu, fazendo-o se calar, quase que imediatamente.

000

Após ouvir o bocejo, Bulma tomou uma breve olhada sob a janela, tendo impressão de ter ouvido algo ou alguém por lá. - "Parece que tem alguém lá fora!" - murmurou ela, desconfiada.

000

Yamcha e Puar ficaram com as mãos sob a boca, enquanto olhavam para a janela de cima e para o felino, que voltara a dormir profundamente. Assim que a garota resolveu ignorar, o rapaz começou a rosnar, o mais baixo possível. - "Acho que... eu acabei de ver a coisa mais terrível da minha vida!"

"O que foi que você viu?" - perguntou o gato,confuso. Do nada, ambos ouviram umas vozes vindo do outro lado do trailer. - "Verdade!" - "Acho que eles estão vindo!" - Yamcha murmurou, após ouvi-los, e começaram a rastejar para direção da outra janela.

"Eu acho que não estão dormindo!" - murmurou Puar, tendo certeza. Eles ouviram o leão bocejando e rosnando do outro lado, deixando-os mais tensos ainda.

000

Oolong observava de perto a esfera de quatro estrelas, enquanto interrogava. - "Então, quando você reunir as sete esferas, um dragão vai aparecer e realizar um desejo seu?" - "É incrível, não é?" - exclamou Goku, enquanto relaxava. - "Qualquer tipo de desejo?" - repetiu o porquinho, ainda impressionado.

"Bom, isso é o que dizem!" - "É, mas não sabemos muito bem direito disso!" - responderam os garotos, sem rodeios. - "E me digam uma coisa, quantas esferas vocês tem?" - "Cinco!" - ambos exclamaram, ao mesmo tempo.

000

Os dois continuavam ouvindo a conversa dos três menores, debaixo da janela. - _"Então, a sexta esfera está no Deserto do Diabo?"_ \- _"Está!"_ \- com isso, Yamcha murmurou, enquanto gesticulava para ele e Puar saírem. - "Vamos!" - "O quê?"

Assim que voltaram para a caverna exposta, o rapaz começou a murmurar para este. - "Puar, você ouviu essa velha história?" - "Ouvi!" - "Qualquer desejo se torna realidade!" - "É fantástico!" - com isso, o rapaz se encontrou com determinação em seu rosto.

"Legal! Eu vou pedir pra ele me ajudar! Assim, eu não vou ser mais tímido com as mulheres!" - com esse berro, Puar caiu no chão, devido ao susto. - "Me escuta, Yamcha! Me diga, você não gostaria de pedir pra ele te ajudar a conquistar todo esse universo?"

Ao ouvir isso, o sorriso de Yamcha caiu, e ele fez um beicinho. - "Puar, a quanto tempo você está comigo?" - perguntou ele, num tom frio. - "Parece que vai fazer dois anos, no mês que vem!" - respondeu o gato, num tom nervoso.

"E em todo esse tempo, você ainda não conseguiu me entender?" - "Hm... ai, que gênio!" - murmurou Puar, enquanto o ouvia declarando. - "Eu não estou interessado em conquistar o mundo! Eu posso conseguir muito dinheiro, apenas roubando! Ou estou enganado?"

"Não, não acho!" - após ouvir a resposta do amigo, o rapaz começou a choramingar e a lamentar, num tom dramático. - "Ah, o meu problema ... são as garotas! As garotas sempre foram o meu ponto fraco! Mas o pior de tudo, é que eu tenho muita vontade de me casar!"

Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, Puar interrogou. - "É por isso que está disposto a qualquer sacrífico?" - com isso, Yamcha ficou em postura, enquanto sorria. - "Vou conseguir essas Esferas do Dragão!"

000

"Mas o que você está pensando em pedir?" - Oolong perguntou, deixando-os confusos. - "Por quê?!" - "A única coisa que me interessa, são as garotas! Elas são tudo pra mim!" - declarou ele, sem rodeios.

"Sabe Oolong, você pode pedir ao dragão que te traga muitas garotas!" - "É, seria bom demais, para você!" - declararam os dois, sem rodeios. - "Ah, eu entendi! Agora, eu fiquei interessado!" - com isso, ele começou a murmurar consigo mesmo, pensando em um pedido.

"Eu podia pedir pra ele me trazer a mulher mais linda do mundo! Ah, pensando bem, pode trazer as mais lindas!" - Goku se encontrava confuso, e perguntou. - "Por que você gosta tanto de garotas? Eu não entendo!" - "Cara, se nem você entende, imagine eu!" - respondeu Ametista, num tom cético.

Depois de sonhar pervertidamente, Oolong voltou a realidade, e indagou. - "Nah, você é só um garotinho!" - "Oolong, por acaso você não sabe, as garotas tem um corpo diferente do nosso, e depois, elas... " - antes que ele complementasse alguma coisa a mais, algo lhe bateu na cabeça.

Ao olhar, ele viu a Bulma, com uma toalha no corpo e uma outra na cabeça. - "Posso saber, do que vocês estão falando?" - perguntou ela, irritada. - "Ah, eu não sabia que era pecado falar disso!" - "E ela disse é 'pecado', irmãozinho?" - perguntou Ametista, enquanto colocava um pequeno saco de gelo na cabeça dele.

Ignorando o ocorrido, a garota começou a se dirigir ao porquinho. - "Oolong, tem um pijama a mais?" - "Não, Bulma! Eu só tenho o meu!" - "Ah, não ia dar pra eu usar! É muito pequeno pra mim!" - reclamou ela, para a irritação de Oolong. - "Então, dorme sem pijama!"

"É isso que eu vou fazer! Que remédio!" - rosnou ela, enquanto o via abrindo uma geladeira, e pegar dois copos com suco de laranja. - "E então, Bulma? Tá afim de tomar um pouco de suco?" - "É muito gentil pra ser amigo do Goku!" - declarou ela, impressionada com a atitude.

"Do que que você tá falando?" - interrogou ele, confuso, enquanto lhe entregava o copo. - "Ah, obrigada!" - suspirou ela, bebendo o suco. Oolong sorriu maliciosamente, como estivesse tramando algo.

Goku cheirou o suco, para ver se não tinha nada, e deu uma provada. - "Argh, tá muito doce!" - declarou ele, com a língua pra fora. Já a pequena Gem, jogou o suco sob o seu rosto, e engoliu o copo. - "Ah, bem refrescante!" - declarou ela, relaxando. O porquinho olhava para o garoto, antes de falar.

"Não faz mal! Se você tomar, você vai ficar mais forte!" - "Mesmo? Então, eu vou tomar!" - com isso, Goku começou a beber todo o suco, enquanto Oolong sorria maliciosamente. - "Já me sinto bem forte!" - declarou ele, animado.

"Bom, maninho! Enquanto isso, eu vou tirar um cochilo, bem aqui!" - após isso, Ametista fechou os olhos, e deu um falso ronco, esperando o sono vir. Depois de sorrir para ele, o garoto direcionou seu olhar pro porco, e interrogou. - "E você, não vai tomar?"

"Não, é que eu já... eu já tomei um montão, sabe?" - enrolou ele, com um sorriso maroto. Do nada, Bulma começou a bocejar. - "Eu estou tão cansada! Onde eu durmo?" - "Você pode dormir lá em cima, Bulma!" - exclamou Oolong, apontando pra cima. - "Obrigada!"

Enquanto subia as escadas, ela tratou de dar uma advertência. - "Mas nem pense em subir, Oolong! Eu não durmo com facilidade! E se fizer ruído, e me acordar, eu te dou uma surra que nunca vai esquecer!" - "Tá legal!" - respondeu ele, com um olhar inocente.

"Ah, e toda a minha roupa deve está limpa pela manhã, entendeu?" - "Tudo bem!" - com isso, ela subiu as escadas, enquanto Oolong fazia um beicinho. Em seguida, ele se dirigiu a Goku, e murmurou. - "Ela é muito bonita, mas tem um péssimo gênio! Escuta, que escola ela foi educada?"

Ao invés de responder, Goku apenas bocejou e começou a roncar. Ametista também roncava, dormindo profundamente. Com isso, Oolong sorriu, enquanto pensava. - _"Hm, o pó pra dormir já fez efeito! Enquanto eles dormem, eu vou me divertir! Que bom, que coisa boa!"_

000

Do lado de fora, um dos lacaios mexia na bomba, tentando desativá-la. - "Desligue!" - "Não consigo! Parece que ela travou!" - respondeu o cachorro, para o choque de Mai. Do nada, o relógio começou a apitar em um minuto exato. - "Urgh, só nos resta um minuto!"

Ao ouvir isso, a garota se desesperou, e correu para trás de uma coluna de pedra. - "O que vamos fazer?" - "O que podemos fazer?" - murmurou ele, enquanto apertava um dos botões. Após apertar em um dos botões, ele adiou para oito horas e pausou, e fechou a aba, suspirando de alívio.

"O que aconteceu? Fala, você está bem?" - perguntou Mai, num tom nervoso. - "Eu estou! Eu mudei a hora da explosão! Não vai explodir até às oito... da manhã!"

000

Oolong observava bem Goku e Ametista, certificando que ambos estivessem dormindo. - _"Que legal! Não vão acordar até amanhã!"_ \- pensou ele, enquanto se retirava dali. Ele parou em frente a escada, e olhou para cima, começando a subir nela, enquanto sorria maliciosamente.

Em seguida, Puar olhou pela janela, e viu os dois garotos dormindo sob o sofá. - "São só dois garotos!" - "Agora, Puar, eu quero que se transforme num tipo de chave!" - pediu o rapaz, num tom baixo. - "Num instante!" - com isso, o gato se transformou numa espécie de chave.

Após estender a mão para pegá-lo, Yamcha o colocou na fechadura da porta, e lentamente, a abriu. Ele ouviu o rosnar do felino, e esperou ele voltar a cair no sono, com sucesso.

000

No quarto, Oolong lentamente se aproximava da garota, e começou a remover o cobertor de cima dela, enquanto sorria maliciosamente.

000

Assim que entrou, Yamcha ficou em frente aos dois garotos, e se posicionou para um possível ataque.

000

Ao ouvir um ruído, Oolong se encontrou em alerta. - "O que foi isso? Eu ouvir alguma coisa!"

000

Antes que fosse atacá-los, Yamcha desistiu, e garantiu para si. - "Nah, parece que estão dormindo!" - Puar saltou na mesa, para dar uma olhada neles, enquanto o rapaz olhava pros lados. - "Onde será que estão o porco, a garota e as duas mulheres?"

"Devem está lá em cima!" - sugeriu o gato, também olhando pros lados. - "Agora, Puar, quero que se transforme nesse garoto, depois, suba e prepare uma armadilha!" - ordenou ele, seguido pela resposta do amigo. - "Hm... sim, senhor!" - com isso, Puar se transformou numa versão pequena de Goku.

000

Oolong correu para a entrada, e olhou para baixo. - "Não, não pode ser! Não pode ser! Eles não podem ter acordado" - murmurou ele, enquanto começava a olhar mais para baixo. Para o seu pavor, ele viu Goku subindo pelas escadas, e entrou em pânico.

 _"Ai, não pode ser verdade! Era um dos meus pós mais poderosos!"_ \- pensou ele, indignado, enquanto pensava no que fazer. - _"O que que eu vou fazer?! O que que eu vou fazer? Ela me disse que se eu viesse aqui em cima, ela me daria uma surra! Ai, não!"_

Depois de um breve momento, uma ideia lhe veio a mente. - "Ah, eu tive uma ideia!" - com isso, ele escondeu a garota sob o cobertor, e rapidamente, se transformou nela. - "Ah, Goku! Também não consegue dormir!" - perguntou ele, imitando a voz dela.

Puar entreolhou para a garota, e olhou para os lados. - "Cadê o Oolong?" - perguntou ele, imitando a voz de Goku, deixando o porquinho tenso. - "Eh, ele foi dar uma volta! Já faz um tempinho que ele saiu!" - enrolou ele, com um sorriso nervoso em seu rosto.

"Ah, é mesmo? Puxa, eu tenho uma coisa importante pra dizer pra ele! Que tal a gente dar uma volta, enquanto eu te conto?" - "Eh, e por que não?" - Oolong concordou, enquanto olhava nervosamente para Bulma, que ainda dormia na cama. - "Tchau!" - murmurou ele, enquanto seguia Goku pelas escadas.

000

Yamcha segurava Goku e Ametista pelos braços, enquanto esperava Puar sair com a garota. - "Eu não entendi! Por que Oolong saiu pra andar?" - berrou o gato, enquanto olhava para trás.

"Não fala tão alto! Alguém pode escutar a gente!" - murmurou a garota, num tom nervoso. Assim que saíram, Yamcha se esgueirou, enquanto segurava os dois meninos.

"Agora, eu já entendi! O porco saiu pra andar! Mas eu não me lembro, em nenhum momento, que a garota fosse tão robusta!" - murmurou ele, enquanto colocava os garotos no chão, e começar a subir pelas escadas. - "Bem, antes de mais nada, tenho que encontrar as Esferas do Dragão!"

000

Assim que subiu as escadas, ele olhou ao redor do quarto, até avistar umas formas sob a cama. - Ah, devem ser as esferas!" - e começou a se dirigir a cama. - "Pensaram que tinham escondido, mas agora, são minhas!" - ao colocar sua mão, ele sentiu algo estranho nelas. - "Eu não achei que elas fossem tão macias!"

000

Do lado de fora, os dois continuavam caminhando do lado de fora, até o porquinho não conseguir mais se segurar, e começou a se dirigir a Goku. - "Escuta, não vai falar o que quer de mim? Nós já estamos andando a muito tempo!"

Vendo que não estava mais conseguindo se segurar, ele parou e declarou. - "Tá bom, tá bom! Agora, eu já posso falar!" - declarou ele, deixando-a confusa. Do nada, Goku fora envolvido numa nuvem de fumaça, revelando uma figura muito familiar. - "Quê?! Puar?!" - exclamou Oolong, em choque.

"Sinto, ter enganado você!" - declarou Puar, pedindo desculpas. Com isso, o porquinho também se transformou, e rosnou para ele. - "Você é um trapaceiro!" - "É você, Oolong?" - interrogou ele, em choque, ao entender o que acontecera.

000

Ao retirar o cobertor, Yamcha se deparou com a garota, e gritou pro alto. À alguns quilômetros dali, Rose e Garnet ouviram os gritos, e começaram a correr em direção para lá. Leão se assustou com os gritos, e correu dali. Ametista soltou pro alto, batendo a cabeça no teto, voltando a desmaiar.

Vendo o que acontecera e que já era tarde demais, Puar voou na direção do trailer, deixando Oolong para trás. - "Eu vou te salvar!" - "Puar, volte aqui!" - berrou o porquinho, irritado.

000

Yamcha andou traumatizadamente até a porta, e se sentou nas escadas, enquanto gemia. Puar voou na direção dele, e se apoiou no seu joelho. - "O que você tem, Yamcha?" - o rapaz se encontrava em total trauma, enquanto murmurava. - "Eu vi uma coisa horrível... e arrepiante!"

Sentido-se péssimo pelo seu amigo, o gato se encontrou tenso, e exclamou. - "Então, vamos embora!" - "Você vai ver! Eu vou te pegar, tá entendendo?" - berrou Oolong, após correr até ali. Vendo-se perto de se encrencarem mais, Puar começou a puxar Yamcha dali.

"Vamos embora daqui, Yamcha, vamos!" - enquanto se retiravam, o rapaz continuava murmurando, em pleno trauma. - "Eu vi uma coisa horrível... e arrepiante!" - assim que correu até a porta, Oolong arquejou, enquanto os via saindo.

"Mas por que será que eles vieram aqui?" - perguntou ele, irritado. - "Poderia nós dizer, o que houve aqui?" - perguntou uma voz, vinda por trás. Ao olhar, ele avistou Garnet e Rose Quartz, atrás dele, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

000

No dia seguinte, as duas Gems retornaram com o Leão, que havia fugido com aqueles berros, e ambas passaram a noite toda procurando por este. Dentro do trailer, Oolong ficara acordado a noite toda, com uma arma na mão. Logo atrás, Goku bocejou, e se levantou do chão.

"Já tá na hora?" - perguntou o porquinho, vendo a Gem menor acordar pelos berros. - "Ai, que dor de cabeça! Sinto que levei uma pancada forte!" - rosnou ela, segurando sua cabeça, enquanto o garoto cumprimentava ela e o porco. - "Bom dia!"

"Bom dia, Goku e Ametista! Eu não dormi nada!" - respondeu Oolong, com cara de sono. - "Por quê?" - o garoto interrogou, num tom rouco. - "Resolveu virar a noite, para não ter dor de cabeça? Muito genial da sua parte!" - declarou Ametista, ainda esfregando sua cabeça.

Logo atrás, Bulma desceu pelas escadas, coberta pelo cobertor. - "Ai, que dor de cabeça! Escuta, já terminou de lavar minha roupa?" - disse ela, com a voz meio rouca. - "Eu fiquei trabalhando a noite toda!" - respondeu Oolong, com os olhos entreabertos.

Com isso, a garota ficou furiosa, e berrou. - "Quê?! Esteve ocupado trabalhando?! E agora, não tenho roupa pra vestir, não é?" - os três menores apenas olhavam para ela, com olhares cansados. - "Durante a noite, o Yamcha e o Puar vieram atacar a gente!" - explicou o porquinho, deixando-a surpresa.

"Hã, Yamcha? Ah, aquele bonitão? Se eu tivesse visto ele, eu lhes daria as boas vindas!" - murmurou ela, se lembrando do rapaz. Goku e Ametista se encontravam confusos, enquanto Oolong comentava. - "Como você é educada!" - "O que quer dizer?" - perguntou ela, voltando a ficar brava.

"Nada!" - exclamou ele, voltando a olhar para frente, e declamar para ela. - "A única coisa que tem pra vestir, tá na secadora!" - "Ah, então, por que você não me falou antes?" - com isso, Bulma começou a correr para o andar de cima.

"Garotas! Eu posso até gostar muito delas, mas eu te juro, que nunca vou conseguir entendê-las!" - Oolong reclamou, num tom frustrado. Goku e Ametista se entreolharam, antes de falarem. - "Será que a Rose Quartz e a Garnet já chegaram?"

"Eu não sei! Vamos ver lá fora, irmãozinho!" - com isso, ambos correram até a porta, deixando o porquinho sozinho.

000

Ao saltarem da porta, os dois viram as duas Gems, que acenaram para eles. - "Oh, olá, meninos! Dormiram bem?" - perguntou Rose, com um leve sorriso. - "Sim, eu estou com uma baita dor de cabeça, mas eu estou bem!" - respondeu Ametista, esfregando a cabeça.

"E então, para onde vocês foram?" - Goku perguntou, num tom curioso. - "Nós saímos para encontrarmos uma saída, mas ouvimos um grito de socorro, e voltamos para cá!" - explicou Garnet, enquanto esfregava o cabelo dele. - "Um grito de socorro? Que estranho!"

"Olha, Goku! Por que não vai se lavar? Daqui a um tempo, nós iremos sair!" - sugeriu a Quartzo, com um sorriso maternal. Com isso, o garoto assentiu, e voltou correndo pra dentro. Se encontrando sozinhas, as três olharam para o horizonte, com olhares determinados e preocupantes.

000

Assim que entraram no banheiro, Oolong começou a lavar as mãos, enquanto Goku o interrogava. - "Escuta, por acaso, o Yamcha não é aquele que vimos ontem?" - "Pois é, e graças a ele, não consegui dormir!" - respondeu ele, enquanto escovava os dentes. - "Pois eu não escutei nada do que aconteceu!"

Enquanto revezava as consequências do que acontecera, o porquinho começou a pensar. - _"Eu não devia ter deixado ele e aquela baixinha tomarem o pó pra dormir!"_ \- do nada, o estômago de Goku começou a roncar. - "Eu estou com muita fome!"

"Não é que você consegue parar de pensar um pouco em comida?" - declarou o porquinho, olhando para ele, com um olhar torto.

000

Do lado de fora, os dois lacaios haviam conseguido plantar a bomba embaixo do trailer, e se retiraram dali.

000

"Quer dizer, que ainda não foram liquidados?! O que vocês fizeram a noite toda, dupla de inúteis?! Quero que me digam!" - berrou o imperador Pilaf, pelo rádio, furioso.

000

"Sentimos muito, senhor! Infelizmente, só será hoje, depois das oito da manhã!" - exclamou Mai, através do rádio.

000

"O quê?! Às oito?!" - exclamou ele, antes de olhar para um relógio. - "Falta só uma hora! Está bem, mas deta vez, não quero que cometam um erro!"

000

"Não falharemos, senhor!" - concluiu a garota, enquanto desligava o rádio.

000

Goku comia um bolo de carne, enquanto Oolong o assistia. - "Nossa, o Goku comeu a comida que era para um mês!" - exclamou ele, impressionado. - "Pois é, e o melhor de tudo, é que os restos ficam pra mim!" - declarou Ametista, enquanto comia uns ossos, junto com o prato.

Do nada, Bulma apareceu, com um olhar irritado. - "Ai, que gosto horrível você tem!" - ela estava vestindo uma roupa de coelha, um tanto indiferente e sensual. - "Se eu sair desse jeito na rua, vão me chamar de 'coelha dentuça'!"

"É melhor você se conformar, porque eu não tenho outra coisa!" - rosnou Oolong, num tom irritado. Enquanto ela rosnava, ele tentou fazê-la se sentir melhor. - "Eu acho que ficou muito bem!" - no entanto, ela cruzou os braços, e virou pro lado, fazendo um beicinho.

"Chega, vai ter que procurar outro modelo de roupa, porque não saio daqui, com um disfarce ruim assim!" - reclamou a garota, enquanto os três menores a ignoravam. - "Vai se acostumando!" - declarou o porquinho, sem rodeios. Goku deu um suspiro, de satisfação.

"Eu acho que comi demais!" - "Olha, Bulma! Se serve de consolo, eu posso pedir para a Rose e a Garnet para nos transvestir para essa roupa, também!" - declarou a Gem menor, com a boca cheia. - "Agradeço, Ametista! Mas é melhor não!" - declarou Bulma, num tom rude.

000

Algum tempo depois, ambos começaram a seguir viagem no trailer. - "Por que sempre eu tem que dirigir, hein? Eu não dormi absolutamente nada!" - Oolong reclamou, enquanto Goku e Ametista estavam do seu lado. - "Ai, dirige aí, que eu estou me maquiando!" - respondeu Bulma, por atrás.

"Garotas! Só pensam nisso!" - rosnou ele, antes de ouvir um comentário da Gem menor. - "Não é verdade! Eu não penso nisso daí! E olha, que eu já provei essas coisas, e tem um gosto horrível!" - os dois se entreolharam para aquilo, e resolveram ignorar aquilo.

Na sala, a garota se encontrava ao lado de Rose no sofá, enquanto Garnet se encontrava de pé. Bulma estava passando batom em seus lábios, enquanto se olhava no espelho pequeno. - "Ai, é duro ser bonita!"

000

Logo atrás deles, um veículo misterioso e familiar os seguia. - "Se eles nos alcançarem, nós vamos ter problemas, e é bom que eles não consigam fazer isso!" - declarou Oolong, pensando no pior.

Em seguida, Goku e Ametista olharam para a janela, e avistaram um veículo a alguns metros perto deles. - "São eles?!" - ao olhar para o lado, o porquinho os reconheceu. - "São! São eles, sim! E vão nos dar problemas!"

Yamcha e Puar estavam usando máscaras, enquanto carregavam armamento pesado, e seguiam em direção a eles. - "Quê?! Não me digam que ele já chegou?" - exclamou a garota, com o rosto vermelho, e animada. Garnet ficou em pleno silêncio, antes de sorrir.

Do lado de fora, o rapaz preparava para disparar uma bomba em direção a eles. - "E agora, tomem isso!" - exclamou ele, após dispará-la. No mesmo momento, Bulma correu na direção da janela, e berrou. - "Parem, quero ver o bonitão!" - seu sorriso caiu, ao ver uma bomba caindo para direção deles.

Como previsto, a bomba atingiu o lado do trailer, fazendo Oolong perder o controle. No meio disso, Bulma caiu para trás, se encontrando quase que inconsciente. Após o momento da derrapada, ele, Goku e Ametista caíram para fora do veículo, e ficaram no chão.

Em seguida, Yamcha começou a estacionar o veículo, enquanto os três menores o encaravam. - "Olha aqui, grandalhão! Quem você pensa que é?!" - Goku berrou, irritado. - "É, se manda, ou irá se ver com a gente!" - Ametista também berrou, irritada.

Rose Quartz e Garnet saíram do veículo, e ativaram suas Geo-armas, se posicionando para lutarem. O rapaz estava de frente para eles, com uma metralhadora. - "Yamcha, ela está desmaiada! Precisa andar logo!" - Puar murmurou, ao ver que Bulma inconsciente.

"Está bem! Prestem atenção, passem pra cá as Esferas do Dragão, pacificamente!" - ordenou ele, ameaçando atirar neles. Ao ouvirem isso, os cinco se encontraram confusos. - "Espera aí, mas o que que você sabe das Esferas do Dragão?" - interrogou Oolong, confuso.

"Se não me derem as esferas, vou acabar com vocês!" - continuou ele, sem rodeios. Com isso, Goku se encontrou mais irritado. - "Eu nunca vou dar pra você!" - e lhe fez uma careta, antes de correr na direção dele. - "Não tá vendo que ele tá armado?!" - berrou Oolong, tentando pará-lo.

"Não se preocupe, porquinho! Ele deve está zangado, e só quer se vingar de mim!" - com isso dito, Yamcha abaixou a arma, e se dirigiu ao menino. - "Fique calmo, garoto! Ou então, vai levar uma surra, como a de ontem! Você quer?"

"Ontem, eu estava fraco! Mas hoje, eu estou de estômago cheio!" - berrou Goku, se lançando na direção dele. Ambos começaram a lutar, trocando socos e tentando acertarem um no outro. No fim, o garoto deu um chute no rosto do rapaz, a ponto de quebrar um dente.

"Puxa, que golpe!" - declarou o porquinho, impressionado. Assim que o rapaz caíra no chão, Goku ficou de pé, vitorioso. - "O que achou, grandalhão?" - exclamou ele, enquanto era aplaudido pelas Crystal Gems. Irritado, o rapaz se levantou, e rosnou. - "Ah, chega!"

Puar voou na direção dele, com o intuito de socorrê-lo. - "Você está bem? Ele arrancou o seu dente!" - com isso, ele se transformou num espelho, mostrando o reflexo do rapaz, que ficou em choque, ao ver que perdera um dos seus dentes, além de ficar com a bochecha inchada.

"Desfigurou a minha cara! Você vai me pagar!" - berrou Yamcha, irritado. - "Ai, credo!" - murmurou Ametista, num tom incrédulo. O garoto olhava para ele, confuso com o que ele dissera. - "Isso não vai ficar assim! Eu vou me vingar de você!" - alegou ele, voltando para o seu veículo.

Assim que os dois bandidos sumiram de vista, Goku se encontrava confuso. - "Ele tá zangado?" - logo atrás, Oolong, Ametista e as outras Gems se aproximaram dele. - "Ah, isso foi muito legal! Eu nem acredito que você seja tão forte! Meus parabéns!" - declarou o porquinho, animado.

"Obrigado, mas... o trailer tá arrebentado!" - declarou ele, olhando para o veículo. - "É, agora, vamos ter que ir andando!" - Oolong concordou. - "É mesmo! Mas e quanto a Bulma?" - perguntou Rose, preocupada. - "Ah, ela está bem! Eu acho!" - alegou Ametista, sem rodeios.

000

Dentro do veículo, a garota estava entre acordada, com um galo na cabeça. Nas escadas, Leão desceu meio atordoado, antes de seguir em direção da porta e sair pro lado de fora.

000

"Ah, droga! Vão se arrepender por isso!" - murmurou Yamcha, enquanto segurava seu rosto inchado. - "Você tá legal?" - perguntou Puar, preocupado. - Temos que mudar de tática!" - declarou ele, ainda chateado e irritado. - "O que vamos fazer?"

"Nós só precisamos reunir as sete Esferas do Dragão! Em outras palavras, vamos esperar que eles encontrem as sete esferas, e em seguida, roubamos todas!" - declarou ele, com um sorriso determinado em seu rosto. - "É uma boa ideia! Assim, não precisa procurar por elas!"

Com isso, Yamcha começou a gargalhar maliciosamente, até sentir a dor no seu dente e berrar para o alto.

000

Enquanto isso, os dois lacaios se encontravam em frente ao trailer destruído, acreditando que a bomba havia os explodido em pedaços. - "Que sorte que nós temos! A explosão foi exatamente na hora em que planejamos!" - declarou Mai, após gargalhar.

Confuso, o cachorro olhou para o relógio. - "Mas é estranho! Ainda não são oito da manhã!" - no entanto, a garota o ignorou, e se aproximou do veículo. - "Isso não importa! Ainda temos que procurar as Esferas do Dragão! Vamos lá!" - após isso, ela entrou no veículo.

Mesmo em dúvidas, o cachorro resolveu ignorar aquilo, e a seguiu em direção do veículo. No mesmo momento, o relógio da bomba começou a piscar.

000

"Ah, bem que eu podia ficar bem longe das garotas!" - Goku rosnou e murmurou, enquanto carregava Bulma pelas costas, que estava inconsciente. Ametista e Rose Quartz estavam montadas sob o Leão, enquanto Garnet caminhava ao lado delas.

Oolong olhava obcecadamente para Goku, e começou a implorar. - "... será que eu... podia,... podia ajudar a carregar ela? Você quer que eu ajude? Deixa eu te ajudar, Goku! Deixa, vai! Deixa eu te ajudar, deixa!"

Do nada, Garnet parou bruscamente, fazendo os demais pararem. - "O que houve, Garnet? Por que parou?" - perguntou Rose, surpresa. Ao invés de responder, ela apenas olhou para trás, fazendo os demais olharem, também. Para o horror de todos, os dois bandidos estavam vindo.

"Esperem!" - berrou Yamcha, acenando para eles. - "Não! Olhem ele aí, de novo!" - berrou ele, deixando os demais muito tensos. Assim que ele parou, eles dois os cumprimentaram de forma amistosa, para a estranheza deles. - "Oi!" - Puar os cumprimentou, enquanto paravam.

"Ah, como estão, pessoal? Sentimo muito pelo que aconteceu! Pensamos direito, e achamos que estávamos muito errados! E pra demonstrar isso, vamos lhe dar essas cápsulas!" - declarou o rapaz, sorrindo amigavelmente, jogando uma das cápsulas no chão.

Do nada, um carro vermelho emergiu da cápsula, fazendo-os recuarem para trás. - "Eu não acredito nisso!" - murmurou o porquinho, em choque. - "Muito menos, eu!" - exclamou Ametista, surpresa.

"Adeus, e boa sorte! Até logo, e aproveitem, hein!" - Yamcha acenou novamente, pouco antes de se retirarem dali. Com exceção de Oolong, Leão, Garnet e Ametista, Goku e Rose Quartz sorriam para aquilo. - "Eu... não estou entendendo!" - Oolong repetiu novamente.

"Eu acho que ele parece ser um bom rapaz! Certo, Rose?" - declarou Goku, se dirigindo a Quartzo rosada, que assentiu. - "Eu não confiaria tanto assim!" - o porquinho murmurou, desconfiado. - "Nessa, eu estou com Oolong!" - declarou a pequena Gem, também desconfiada.

Com isso, ele começou a se aproximar e inspecionar o veículo. - "Pode ter uma bomba por aqui!" - "Oolong, você não devia ser tão desconfiado!" - Goku declarou, sorrindo para ele. - "Hm, é mais seguro!" - explicou o porquinho, ainda averiguando o veículo.

000

Após receber um sinal do veículo em movimento, Puar alertou para Yamcha, que sorria para o espaço. - "Estão andando! Vamos conseguir!" - assim que se posicionaram para segui-los, uma explosão decorreu pelo deserto, deixando-os surpresos e confusos.

Depois de olharem ao redor, ambos os dois bandidos viram uma grande nuvem de fumaça, através do horizonte.

000

Após a explosão cessar, os dois lacaios se encontravam parados, cobertos de cinzas. - "Por que isso só acontece com a gente?" - perguntou Mai, paralisada. - "E eu é que vou saber?" - murmurou o cachorro, antes de desmaiar.

000

Goku, Oolong e Bulma seguiam viagem dentro do veículo vermelho, enquanto as Crystal Gems os seguiam logo atrás, com o Leão.

 _Sem saber que são seguidos por Yamcha e Puar, Goku, as Crystal Gems e seus amigos dirigem-se para a montanha de fogo! O que acontecerá?_

 **Eu sei que está demorando para terminar esta, mas esperem eu terminar a minha outra fanfic, e irei me focar em terminar esta. Até breve.;)**


End file.
